


A Flicker of Light in the Darkness

by RBGirl



Series: Flame Series [1]
Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBGirl/pseuds/RBGirl
Summary: First in the Flame Series of Stories: This story is the foundation upon which the other Flame Series tales area built, as it introduces the main, OC,) Will Matt's past affect Kitty's future





	1. Meeting Cal

**A Flicker of Light in the Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Cal**

 

The sun danced off the silver band that circled his black Stetson. From a distance the man cut quite a figure. He was tall and slender and all in black from his boots to the silver adorned hat. It wasn’t until you stepped closer that the worn hem of the pants and frayed sleeves revealed the shabby attire. He began to call to the people on the sidewalks, motioning for them to come closer.

 

“Gather round, folks” he waved his hands luring them in. “I want to give you a preview of the show we’ll be giving. Cal, come on out here. Let these fine folks get a look at you.” A small form stepped out of the shadows of the building and walked to the center of the street. Unlike the man in black, his clothes had never been fancy. He wore a plain hat with a wide brim and a strap under his chin. His head was lowered hiding his face. He was slight of build, maybe four feet tall if he stretched real hard. . There was nothing special about him - except for those guns. Across his waist was a double holster and a pair of colt 45’s. Guns and all, he couldn’t weigh more than eighty pounds. Curiosity buzzed through the crowd like an electrical current. 

 

“Cal...Twice!” the man yelled as he threw a coin in the air. Just as it cleared his head, two shots rang out. The coin hit the ground and the man retrieved it, and then tossed it into the crowd. The murmuring began and ooh’s an ahhs swept through the group like wild fire. Almost dead center in the coin, were two bullet holes. All eyes went back to the little person in the street. He twirled the guns in a backward motion and slid them back in the scabbard. The man in black called out again. “One more time Cal. One in each.” This time he threw up three coins.” Like lightning, the guns were drawn, fired and put back in their resting place.  

 

Nathan Burke crept out in the street and stared down at the coins as though they were going to leap up and attack him. He leaned down to get a closer look. “Look! Look!” he screamed and motioned for the others. “Look. Dead center. All three!! The crowd drew closer and the coins passed from one hand to the next.

 

“10 cents Folks!  That’s all it’s going to cost to see the greatest little gunman in the world.” The man in black headed toward the end of the street with the mesmerized crowd on his heels. 

 

Kitty was just coming out of the back room when the customers began to pour in. She flashed a look of surprise by the crowd shoving through the doors. Much bigger than usual for a Wednesday afternoon. Everyone was talking at once and nothing could be understood. Burke was waving a coin around in the air shouting something about the lightning hitting it. A couple of others flashed coins as well. She tried to make sense of what was happening but there was too much chaos. Finally, she caught sight of Doc struggling to get through the crowd. He spotted her at the table and worked his way back.

 

“Doc, not that I don’t relish business like this during the week but what’s going on?” she managed to retrieve a mug of beer from Sam and handed it to Doc.

 

“Let me catch my breath,” Of course what good is a breath without a drink. He wiped the foam from his mustache with the back of his hand. “I tell you Kitty, it was just...the damnedest thing. It was that shooting show, that fellow just put on.” 

 

“We’ve seen fancy shooting before” Kitty drawled, quickly losing interest in this topic. Guns led to shooting which led to death which was a subject she preferred to ignore.

 

Burke was standing close enough to hear. “We’ve never seen fancy shooting like this!” He was still breathless with excitement.“It‘s a kid. You know, like Billie the Kid only even younger....smaller than him. And he is.... **_fast_**. “

 

Kitty straightened up, her interest suddenly piqued but not in a good way. She looked at Doc and back to Burke making no attempt to hide her contempt. “He using a little boy in a side show.”

 

“You should have seen it . Look at this here coin!” Kitty took the coin, running her finger over the two holes near the center. Burke snatched it back and continued. “Both hands. He can use either hand. And fast...real fast. “

 

“You said that, Burke, a couple of times.” She watched him disappear into the crowd and turned back to Doc.

 

“Kitty, I got to admit, it was amazing.” he took another long sip of the beer “I’ve never seen a grown man as fast as that kid. He‘s one of kind that‘s for sure. I‘m guessing 10, 12 maybe. The guns are almost as big as he is. That holster had to be specially made for someone that small.”

 

“This is just disgusting. I’m sure if Matt was here, he would put a stop to it.”

 

Doc finished off his beer. “You’re probably right but he won’t be back for at least a month. They‘ll be long gone by then.”

 

“A month” she sighed “Thanks for reminding me.” He was going to be gone a whole month and this was only the first day. Her body already ached from the loss.  “You’re just full of good cheer tonight. “ She turned toward the door when she heard someone yell

 

“He’s coming this way, the shooter, the kid. They’re coming.”

 

The man in black pushed through the swinging doors. He walked through the crowd and made his way to the bar. Kitty stood up when she realized he had the boy in tow. Anger propelled her across the room. “This is no place for a child.”She snapped.

 

He stared at her for a moment as though he didn’t really understand what she had said. He didn’t seem to be put off by her tone as he continued to introduce himself. “The name is Carter. Harlan Carter.” he nodded toward the boy next to him “This is Cal.”

 

Kitty leaned down to get a closer look “Cal it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Thank you ma’am.”Giant blue eyes peered back at her from under the brim of his hat. She noticed the spackling of freckles across his nose. Doc was right about the age. Her eyes were drawn to the guns hanging from his pint-sized hips. She was surprised his thin legs didn’t buckle under the weight.

 

When she stood back up, the smile she had given the boy did not extend to the man. “What are you doing with this child in here! What are you doing with this child period! Where’s his mother?”

 

Carter shrugged and looked down at the boy. “She’s dead.” Kitty’s accusing stare caused him to flinch “I didn’t kill her” he offered defensively.

 

“And this is the best you can do as a father!”

 

Again, he seemed not to understand and then with a quick jerking move, he reached down and plucked the boy up sitting him on the counter. “Oh, I’m not his dad. No, he’s just been traveling with me for nigh on 3 years.” The more this man spoke, the more it was obvious that he wasn’t quite right. He seemed not to have a full grasp of the situation and it seemed as though he had to think really hard before answering any questions. “When I come across him, I was impressed with his shooting. He must have been born with a gun in his hands. He was so little when I found him; the gun looked bigger than him. Even smaller than he is now. ” The fact that he laughed just enraged her all the more. “He’s got a combination you just don’t see often. Fast _and_ accurate. Good with either hand too. Better than I ever was, and I was good once. Why I even seen him in an actual gunfight once. He shot the man before his gun cleared his holster.” Carter shook his head displaying as much  remorse as he was capable. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, he was too young for that.”

 

“Do you think so!” Kitty virtually spit the words at him

 

Paying no heed to her comment, he continued. “He’s been a good partner. We’ve had a 50 50 split. I don’t know what he’s done with his money. Probably saved it cause he’s a real smart kid. Knows how to read and cipher and everything. I hate to lose him. ”

 

“Lose him” Kitty looked at the boy and then back at Carter. “What do you mean lose him?”

 

“Well, he wants to stay in Dodge and he’s a free spirit. I don’t own him.” He turned to the tiny gunslinger sitting on the bar. “Cal, if you ever change your mind. Look me up.” he gave the kid a light punch to the shoulder and walked away.

 

Kitty looked at the boy, and then watched Carter disappear through the door. She started to call after him but looked back at the little boy and decided whatever happened he would probably be better off without him. “Well, Cal why did you want to stay in Dodge. Do you have family here?”

 

“I’m not sure where I have family, ma’am.”

 

She was amazed at how calm the little boy remained. Kitty had a feeling even at such a young age; he was used to taking care of himself. She looked at Doc and Sam for help but they looked as confused as she felt. “Have you had anything to eat today?”

 

“No, ma‘am. We usually eat after a performance but Carter was in a hurry to leave today.”

 

 “Doc, why don’t we all go over to Delmonico’s for supper?” 

 

Cal jumped down from the counter. “I would like that.”

 

Kitty leaned down again, amazed at how tiny and delicate Cal was. But then he was still a very young boy.”

“Before we go, why don’t you take that gun belt off?”

 

“Would that make you more comfortable, ma’am?”  
 

“Yes, Cal it would.” Kitty couldn’t keep the smile from tugging at her lips as the boy fulfilled her request.

 

The three of them headed toward Delmonico’s. It was pretty late in the afternoon, too late for lunch, too early for supper so the restaurant was basically empty. Edgar Robbins from the bank was the only other customer. Kitty nodded and waited for Doc to pull out her chair but Cal beat him too it. She smiled again and thanked him for being so courteous. It had been a shocking experience but both Kitty and Doc were beginning to relax with the boy. At least they thought they were making progress until Cal took off his hat and hung it on the back of his chair.

 

Kitty’s mouth literally dropped open while Doc pushed back away from the table as if he had been shot. When Cal removed the hat, a mess of fiery red spiral curls fell around her shoulders. Cal was a girl.

 

It was several minutes before either Kitty or Doc could speak. She finally swallowed hard trying to get her voice back. “You’re a girl.” she said flatly.

 

“Yes’ m. Calleigh Reign ..don’t really have a last name at least I don‘t know what it is.”

 

“That man said you have been with him for 3 years. How old **_are_** you Calleigh?  


The young girl studied both the faces in front of her, debating on the truth or a comfortable lie. She finally opted for the truth. “Real close to 13 ma’am.”

 

“You’re....twelve. Twelve years old?” Kitty wished they had stayed at the Long Branch because she really needed a drink. “Why did he disguise you as a boy? I would guess that you would have drawn a bigger crowd it they knew you were a little girl.”

 

The little girl sat up straight in her chair. “I know you didn’t think much of Carter but he really wasn’t a bad guy. At one time he was a really fast gunslinger. Not long before I met up with him he had gotten in a poker game and... I don’t know if he was cheating or not but they seem to think so. They beat him so bad, he never was quite right after that.” a look of sadness washed over her, she had cared for the man. Taking a deep breath, she started again,” He found me in an abandoned house where I had been hiding. He got me some food and kind of hung around for a few days. Then one day while he was asleep, I took his gun and went out to shoot. I’ve been shooting since I was big enough to pick up a gun. He came out and seemed pretty impressed. He threw some coins up for me to shoot and a few other tricks; he was really having a good time with it. Anyway, he comes up with this idea for us to make some money. He taught me a lot about shooting, made me practice all the time too. But to answer your question ma’am, Carter knew that traveling the way we did would be more dangerous for a girl – so” she shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal “I became a boy.”

 

Again, Kitty and Doc stared at each other. Each so glad the other was there because no one would believe this if they wouldn’t have been able to witness each other. “How is it possible” Doc ventured “that you could handle a gun at ... 9?”

 

Calleigh had dug into her stew and waited until she swallowed the lasts bite before answering. “My mother died when I was born. I learned from others that my dad was really good with a gun. I can’t explain it so it makes sense to you but I knew if I got good with a gun, it would be like a connection between us. Something we shared. I don‘t know how true it is but Carter said I had a natural talent for it.”

 

Again, there was silence. They were astounded at the ease with which she revealed her life as though it were nothing out of the ordinary. Life was hard in this part of the country and kids grew up early out here but this.....

 

“Why Dodge?” Kitty questioned “He said you wanted to settle here? “

 

Calleigh shrugged “I don’t know, it just seemed like a good place to stay for a while. I guess I‘m tired of traveling. ” She slipped out of her chair and took her hat off the back of her seat. “I thank you for dinner. Can you tell me a good place to stay? I do have some money.”

 

“Yes, I remember that man saying he - **_split_** \- the profit with you.” Kitty was not irritated with the girl but talking about Carter gave her tone a somewhat nasty quality. “Well I know it’s not my place but I don’t think it’s safe for you to be wandering the streets alone. Why don’t you come back to the Long Branch and stay with me until we can make other arrangements.”

 

“If you’re sure I won’t be any trouble.”

 

“No, I think it would be a pleasure to have you around.”

 

 

                                                                                                 **MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Kitty opened the door to her room and stepped aside to let the girl pass by. Calleigh’s eyes grew wide as she surveyed the room. Turning slowly as though to drink in every drop, she murmured softly, “this is beautiful”.  She was surrounded on three walls by pale shades of blue and the fourth wall covered in a wall paper that Kitty had special ordered. The print was of tiny bouquets of baby roses all tied with a swirling lavender ribbon. .  The drapes were made of velvet and silk and the blue and lavender hues complimenting the wall paper. The furniture was a contrast to the feminine colors. Each piece had been chosen for its warm, rich color and sturdy construction. Her eyes came to rest on the bed, the biggest bed she had ever seen in her life.  It sat cattycornered between the north and east windows, allowing the summer breeze to circulate throughout the room. Calleigh had no way of knowing that Kitty had gone to great lengths to decorate the room for both her and Matt. The colors mostly for her but not too feminine for him. Her choice of the masculine furnishings was to make him feel comfortable. The bed...the bed had been specially made to accommodate her cowboy.

 

“You live here?”

 

“I do” Kitty replied simply. “Would you like to see the rest of it?”

 

“The rest of it???” Calleigh repeated with breathless astonishment “There’s more?”

 

Taking the girl gently by the shoulders, Kitty laughed and led her to the small kitchen. The walls were done in a wheat print, just a hint of gold in the pale yellow background. The ice box and table were made of the same oak in keeping with the light tones. There was a lace cloth spread across the table and a vase of fresh flowers adorned the center. The other door led to the sitting room and a water closet. Both of which had been done in shades of blue with the same careful selections of furnishing. She may not have noticed the settee was also larger than normal but she certainly spotted the size of the tub. That too had been specially ordered.

 

“That’s big enough for two people. I seen one once in this -” It suddenly occurred to Calleigh that she didn’t know what kind of place the Long Branch was. Was it just a saloon or was it a bordello? She didn’t want to insult Miss Russell so she let the words just trail off. “I mean...”

 

Kitty caught the embarrassed flush of color in her cheeks and guessed the cause. In an effort to put her at ease, she changed the subject. “Would you like to take a hot bath before bed?  


Calleigh’s little body seemed to wilt. “Could I really?”

 

“Of course. Do you have any other clothes with you?

 

“I have another shirt and pants in my bed roll?”

 

“Hmm” She stood back sizing up the little girl. Even as small as she was, Kitty knew that her clothes were too big but with a few safety pins in the right spot she thought one of her cotton gowns might work. She got the bath ready and prompted Calleigh to get in while she gathered something to wear. As she dug through her drawers for the smallest gown available, she heard the girl humming and a smile appeared on her own face.

After a while the humming stopped and Kitty tapped lightly on the door. “Are you all right in there?”

 

“I could use some help if you don’t mind.” Kitty opened the door to find the girls head and face covered in soap. “I’m having trouble rinsing this out.”

 

“Let me give you a hand.” she retrieved a small pitcher from the cabinet and stepped around behind her. Her eyes fell on the young girls back and for a moment she froze. The pattern of criss crossing scars were healed but deep. Her fingers hovered over the mutilation but just before touching, Calleigh spoke her name causing her to jerk her hand away. With shaking hands she began to pour clean water over the sudsy mess. Finally, the soap was gone and the red strands made little squeaky sounds.

 

She handed her a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. Leaning against the closed door, Kitty took a deep breath as memories of her own childhood flashed through her mind. Physically her scars had healed also but they would always be in those recesses of her dark past. She felt the knob turn so she stepped away from the door. “Let’s see if this will work” she forced a smile and slipped the gown over her head. “Calleigh, I have to ask. Did Carter do that to you?”

 

Calleigh shook the gown down over her body and turned slowly to face Kitty. “No, he was never mean to me.”

 

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

 

“I .. I really don’t if you don’t mind.”

 

Kitty could tell the little girl was dead tired. She knew it was best to let it drop for now. “I made up the settee for you; I hope that’s all right.” Kitty looked at the tiny girl in the oversized gown looking completely forlorn. Without thinking she pulled her into her arms. For a moment, she could feel the child stiffen in her embrace but then she began to relax. As she pulled away, their eyes met and it was clear she was not used to that kind of physical affection. What began as an expression of puzzlement melted into a warm smile. She leaned back in for another hug and then climbed up on the soft cushion. Within a few minutes, she was sound asleep. Kitty sat down on the couch beside her. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by either Doc or herself that the little girl actually bore a striking resemblance to herself. They both had radiant blue eyes and fire red hair with copper streaks that caught the light like flames. They even shared a spackling of freckles across the nose. The only difference being the girl’s hair hung in long spiral curls while hers was more of loose curl. She could have easily passed for her daughter. Was this why she was so drawn to her?  Like Calleigh she too had to grow up in a hurry. She brushed a stray curl from the sleeping child’s forehead. What would Matt say about this? Kitty wondered

 


	2. Settling In

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

**Settling In**

Calleigh proved to be an early riser. By the time Kitty got up, the girl had already gone down stairs to offer a hand to Sam. Like everyone else Sam was soon enchanted with the little pixie. She offered to clean tables or wash glasses. Whatever was needed to help? Again, Kitty found herself watching the little girl. There was something about her that made Kitty want to hold her and shelter her from life. She was so self sufficient yet so vulnerable. She had always liked children but never felt comfortable around them. Calleigh was different. She didn’t chatter like a child but actually made conversation. As the two became more comfortable with each other Kitty realized that Calleigh had a blunt way of talking and a sense of humor beyond her years.  

 

Despite the little girl’s upbringing or lack thereof, Kitty didn’t think being in a bar with a bunch of drunken cowboys was really the right place for a little girl. Calleigh didn’t object to Kitty’s attempts to protect her.  Actually, it was a strange feeling that she kind of enjoyed. So, when she was at work she left Calleigh with Doc

 

The little girl broke through his crusty exterior in no time. Considering any formal schooling she had ended at age nine, she had not let her education stop there. Reading was her passion and traveling gave her lots of time for that. She virtually gobbled up every book she could find on any subject. Doc was very impressed with her intellect.

 

Somewhere in one of their talks she told him he reminded her of a character in one of her favorite books. The characters name was Poppy McGee and he too wore a battered hat and had a long grey mustache. Doc wasn’t sure how it happened that he became “Poppy” but if that’s what the she wanted to call him. That’s who he would be.

 

Sadly, he wasn’t as impressed with her knowledge of things that should only be known to adults. She was trapped in an awkward place. Her maturity level was miles beyond her years but she was still a child. Her questions were usually not those of child either.

 

As one might expect, it wasn’t long before the local gossip mongers also picked up on the physical similarities between Kitty and Calleigh. Most of the town loved and respected Kitty as she had done a lot to help Dodge and she was always ready to give a helping hand.

 

Regardless of this the rumor mill started, “Could that be Kitty Russell’s illegitimate daughter? Is Marshal Dillon the father? Where has the child been all this time?” She heard the whispers but true to her character, she was really unconcerned. She did wonder if it would bother Matt.

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Calleigh closed the door behind her, and looked around for Doc. “Poppy are you here?”

 

“I’ll be right out. Set the board up.”

 

Sporting a grin she yelled back, “OK, but it makes me feel bad to keep beating you. “ She pulled the checker board from the shelf and began to set up the game.”

 

Doc entered the room, mumbling something about insolent youth. “ Luck” he said aloud’ that’s all it was,”

 

The diminutive red head giggled. Something she rarely did but she always felt comfortable with Poppy, “Black or red?”

 

“Red.” he settled down in his chair and began to contemplate his move. “So how do you like staying with Kitty?”

 

“She’s wonderful Poppy. I’ve never had anyone to fuss over me. It’s nice. Have you known her for a long time?”

 

“Since she got off that stage about 7 years ago.” his mouth puckered as he studied her move.

 

“And the Marshal?”

 

“A couple of years longer.”

 

“Does the marshal stay at Kitty’s when he’s home? Cause, I figure I’ll have to leave when he comes back.”  

 

“Wha-” Doc jerked as though he were spastic bumping into the table and sending the checkers sliding across the board. “What in tarnation would you ask a thing like that for.” he brushed his hand nervously across his mustache. He wasn’t sure if he was more shocked by what she said or the innocent face that said it. “Calleigh, you can’t just ask things like that.

 

“I meant no disrespect.” she stared up at him, her small face void of any malice “I saw a picture of him in her room and when she talks about him she gets all...I don‘t know how to describe it. To be honest, I don’t know that I’ve ever seen that look before.” she paused putting the board back in place. “Want to just start over? I don’t remember where everything was.    

 

“Yes I want to start over! “His grumpiness was lost on her “So there is something you haven’t seen in your vast lifetime of a whole twelve years. To answer your question, he has a room at Ma Smalley’s when he doesn’t sleep at the jail.”

 

“Hmmm, do you think he’ll like me?”

 

He noticed her wistful tone and dropped the cantankerous facade “I don’t know how he couldn’t. You’re winning the hearts of Dodge, one by one. Despite that mouth, “he added

 

Her face lit up with a radiant smile. “That’s such a nice thing to say, well all but that last part but that makes what I have to do easier” Docs brow crinkled, evidence of his confusion” she plucked up her King and in eight steps she cleared the board. He rubbed his hand across his mustache and shook his head in disbelief. “Little crook.” he muttered

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Before she realized it, a month had gone by and Calleigh was still with her. Matt was still tied up in Denver and it looked like it was going to be at least two more weeks. Kitty read his letter again, causing a dull pain to course through her body at the thought of him being gone so long. She had tried to write to him about Calleigh but she really couldn’t put in a letter what she really didn’t understand herself. She could write the facts as she knew them but she couldn’t put on paper the feelings that this girl elicited.

 

“Did you hear from Marshall Dillon?” Calleigh asked as she pulled a chair up to the table to join Kitty.

 

“I did.” she acknowledged with a nod. “Looks like he’s going to be gone for a while longer.”

 

“I saw that picture of you two. He’s very handsome. You must miss him a lot?”

 

“I do.” she smiled at the memory of the picture they had taken on one of their rare trips “And yes he is very handsome. We are very good friends.”

 

“Friends” Calleigh repeated softly, but there was an air of doubt in her tone.

 

Kitty’s smile faded as she regarded the girl suspiciously. There were time when it was like talking to a forty year old woman in a twelve year old body.  This was one of those times.  She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as though this child knew her secret. She quickly folded the letter and stuck it in her pocket.

 

“You know there are people in town talking about us.” The girl offered

 

“About us?” Kitty was still thinking about her last comment, so she didn’t catch the full impact of this one.

 

“Yes,” Calleigh stared at her, blue eyes wide and clear, without the slightest trace of embarrassment “They wonder if I am your illegitimate daughter. They also wonder if the Marshal is my dad.

 

Candor was once again the essence of her comment and again Kitty was caught off guard. She sucked in a quick breath of air causing her to choke. “Calleigh must you be so…” She shook her head in exasperation, “Never mind, Honey, I’m sorry you had to hear that unfortunately, some people are just ugly at heart.  I hope they didn’t embarrass you too much.”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t embarrassed.  I just don’t like it when people say bad things about you. They shouldn‘t slander you in that way just because you have been kind to me.”

 

Kitty looked across the table at the youthful face staring back at her. Her clear blue eyes and that sprinkling of freckles across her nose only served to promote the illusion of innocence. “First of all, we never listen to mean things that people say. What they think does not affect our lives.” Her tone softened as she continued. “Would it be that bad if I were your mother?”

 

Calleigh folded her hands in front of her. “It wouldn’t be a bad thing for me. You’re the closest thing to a mother I have ever had.” a smile fluttered across her lips “Unfortunately, I don’t think it would be good for you.”

 

This again was one of those times where she had gone from twelve to forty in ten seconds. “I don’t know how to respond to that.” Kitty admitted “It breaks my heart that no one has been around to mother you. I could have been your mother, you know.”

 

Calleigh hit the skepticism trifecta. From her tone; to her gaze; and finally to her utterance of  ‘Doubtful’. My mother was too young at sixteen. You were only thirteen when I was born.” she shrugged “Possible but doubtful. Taking me in probably isn‘t a good idea either.” The little girl smiled innocently, “You have a nice life here. Your own business, friends **and** Marshall Dillon. I don’t think I fit into that life, especially the Marshall Dillon part.”

 

Despite the fact that she was the adult, she did not have the courage to approach the subject of Matt Dillon with Calleigh. It seemed easier to change the subject. “Let’s go over to Bessie Sheldon’s and see if those dresses we’re having made for you are ready.”

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Kitty motioned for Doc to join her at the table. “Sam would you bring Doc a beer”

 

He took a seat opposite her. “Where’s Calleigh?”

 

“Festus took her fishing.” she paused to thank Sam for the beer. “Somebody has been real mean to that girl. I’m guessing emotionally but I know physically. Her back is covered in scars. They look to be older but they‘re deep.”

 

“Say where she got em?”

 

“No, she didn’t want to talk about it and I didn’t want to push her. She talks to you, maybe you can get her to open up.” Doc nodded suggesting he would try “Things are getting really complicated, Doc.”

 

He took a long healthy drink and licked the foam from his lips .“You’re falling in love with that little red headed pixie aren’t you?” Kitty responded with a sigh and a nod. “Yeah, I know” He said, “So am I.”

 

I’ve just never seen anyone like her. Half the time I feel like she’s taking care of me yet I want to mother her.” Kitty released a sarcastic laugh “Me a mother. That’s rich.”

 

“I think you will make an excellent mother when the time comes.” he paused, eyeing her curiously, “Has the time come, Kitty?”

 

“I don’t know Doc. I just feel such a connection. Did you know I was only fourteen when I ended up on my own? I was just passed eighteen when I came here. Things have turned out good for me. I have Matt, you, a lot of good friends, a business.” she avoided looking at Doc

 

“Those four years between, I ...I. had to do. things” Doc reached across the table and without a word simply took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes swept down at this gesture and then up to his loving eyes. “What are the odds that she would be as lucky as I have been?” Her eyes glistened with tears that she fought to keep under control. Trying to lighten the moment she smiled and added “Besides, I have to love her, she’s my little doppelganger

 

“That she is.” it was enough to make him smile “Have you talked to Matt about this?”

 

“I tried but you can’t put on paper what’s happening here. Do you think Matt will take to her too?”

 

“Is is important that he does.”

 

“I’m afraid it is Doc. I mean Matt is my life and living without him is.....inconceivable but I just don’t know if I can give her up.” She blew out a long breath. “It may not matter, he’s been gone two months. I’m beginning to wonder if he’s ever coming home. How long can a trial go on?”

 

“It has gone on a lot longer than usual.” He reached across the table and gave her hand an encouraging pat. “He’ll be back soon. Speaking of him coming back, Calleigh has been asking me about you and him. She asked if he stayed at your place when he‘s home.”

 

Kitty leaned closer to Doc, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. “Don’t ask me how but I swear she knows we‘re more than friends.”

 

Doc pulled his ear between his thumb and forefinger. “If she don’t know she will when sees you together. A blind man can see that Kitty and that little girl is sharp. Almost scary when you think of the things she has seen. A lot more than her years deserve.”


	3. Matt Comes Home

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

**Matt Comes Home**

 

The trial ended after two months, one week and three days and Matt Dillon was on his way home. He had never been away from Kitty this long in the six and half years they had been involved. He sat on the train, the repetitive rocking of the wheels lulled him to sleep and he dreamt about his lady. He could smell her hair as it cascaded around his face. He wanted to feel her naked body next to his. To feel himself slide into her waiting body. Right in the middle of his dream, the train whistle blew propelling him into the real world. He sat up quickly, looking around nervously as though the people around him knew what he was dreaming. No one seemed to even be aware of his presence, He was relieved when the conductor came through, announcing Fort Dodge as the next stop. A short stage coach ride and he would be home.

 

Kitty was as bad a teenage love sick girl. She had tried on at least a dozen different dresses before coming back to the one she had specially made. Had her hair down, then up and now down again. She remembered he liked the smell of it when he nuzzled her neck. All the while she ran around the room Calleigh sat quietly watching. She was very excited for Kitty but very apprehensive for herself.

 

Her whole future depended on Matt liking her for many reasons. She hadn’t been completely honest with Kitty when she was asked if she were looking for her dad. The truth was she came to Dodge specifically to find her father. Her father just happened to be a man known to the people of Dodge as

                                                                  

                                         ....Marshall Matt Dillon.

 

 

 

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

The plan that Calleigh so carefully conceived after all these years had suddenly gone awry. Getting so deeply involved with Kitty was just a fluke. Calleigh wasn’t sure how she would feel about Matt Dillon but she knew she loved Kathleen Russell. She loved her enough to leave if things didn’t go well between herself and Dillon.

 

Kitty had finally made up her mind. She was dressed in a beautiful teal blue dress that accentuated the color of her eyes. The dress she had made for Calleigh was of a different fabric and pattern, but the color was the same. Calleigh suspected that Kitty planned it, thinking that Matt might be more receptive if she looked like the lady he loved. She turned them both to face the mirror. “Well, are we ready?”

 

Calleigh nodded and stood up trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Finally, after all these years, she was about to meet her dad.

 

Doc and Festus were already at the platform when they arrived. The stage coach pulled in and Calleigh braced herself. The giant man stepped off the steps but despite all the people on the landing, all he saw was Kitty. They moved toward each other like magnets yet because of the secrecy had to keep each other at a respectable distance. They hugged as friends do but that was all. Doc could see how hard it was for them to let go of one another....and so did Calleigh. She studied the big man. He was very handsome, very rugged looking. They made a stunning couple she thought. Kitty turned and gently pulled Calleigh forward. “Matt, I would like for you to meet Calleigh Reign.”

 

She cleared her throat and held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Marshall.”

 

For a moment, he was caught off guard. He looked at the little girl and then at Kitty and then again at the little girl. The resemblance was uncanny. Right down to the speckling of freckles that Kitty always tried to keep covered. With a slight shake of his head he leaned down and with a smile that she would remember forever, shook her hand and said her name. In that moment she loved him and prayed to God he would learn to at least accept her. “I’ve heard so many nice things about you.” Matt’s smile was engaging, his voice deep and rumbling.

 

“Thank you. Kitty has told me nice things about you too.”

 

“I thought we could all go to Delmonico’s.” Kitty suggested “You must be starved.”

 

Matt gently placed his hand on the small of her back as they started toward the restaurant. “I am…Hungry?”  Had it not been for the fact that he seemed to be devouring her with his eyes, his comment would have been innocuous. Calleigh took Docs hand and they followed along behind. Within minutes they had reached their destination and had been seated. She noticed the way the Marshalls hand brushed against Kitty’s and was slow to move on. Their orders were placed and Matt turned his attention to her.

 

“Tell me about yourself, Calleigh. Kitty says you were traveling as a performer.”

 

“Yes, sir. For just over three years now.”

 

“I hear you’re pretty amazing with a gun. Doc didn’t you say you saw her performance.”

 

“I did” He nodded emphatically” It was something to see all right. She’s an amazing little girl. Definitely faster than any of those names they write about in those dime novels, McCallister, Dobson any of those. Good thing she just does it for show.”

 

“I’ve had a lot of practice and training.” her lids fell, hiding from their gaze. Praise was not something she had ever had to endure much. People in the crowds were amazed but treated her more like a side show freak.

 

Matt chuckled, “How much practice can you get in ..” He looked to Kitty and back to the girl, “ what was it 12 years.” Kitty bobbed her head slightly “Just hard to picture you, a pretty little girl with a gun. Odd professions to pick. I can’t believe your family approved.”

 

“It’s wasn’t a profession, sir.” she offered a faint shrug “it was just a way to survive. You do realize that the only other profession I could have chosen would have been prost-“

 

“Calleigh” It was almost like a well trained duet, Docs low gruff voice matching Kitty’s feminine tone shouting the little girl’s name in unison. Each knowing how that sentence was going to end. Matt was slightly taken back with the sudden outburst but he too knew what she about to say.

 

Calleigh merely let the moment go and answered the rest of his question “I don‘t have any family left.”

 

“I’m sorry.” His sympathy was genuine. How could he not feel sorry for her, she was adorable, a little outspoken but adorable. Despite this, being a lawman had taught him to be just a little suspicious of everyone. “Where’s your family from?”

 

“From? Uh, nowhere in particular. We moved around a lot. Carter didn’t like to stay in one place too long.”

 

“Carter.” Matt repeated the name as a question. ”That’s the man you traveled with. The promoter.” he waited for her to confirm, which she did with a nod “I meant your family before him. Where were you from originally?”

 

Again, she stalled, trying to come up with an answer he would accept. “My family traveled as well, I believe we were from up around Oregon.”

 

“Oregon, nice country. Is your father still in Oregon?

“Uh, no. He. He died also.”

 

“I thought someone said you wanted to learn the gun because your father was a gunfighter.”Kitty turned to Matt, her expression clearly one of confusion. She had written all of this in her letters and he seemed to be interrogating her - not getting to know her.

 

Calleigh knew he was fishing for information. She and Carter had more than their share of run ins with the local authorities and she recognized the tone of questioning. She produced her sweetest smile and raised her eyes to match his gaze. With a sudden burst of confidence she responded. “I’m sorry to be so confusing. My mother passed away when I was born and for a while I lived with a neighbor, Emma Sconlin. She already had nine kids of her own so I didn’t make much of an impression on her even as new born orphan. I don’t know that she ever came looking for me when I ran off but I would be surprised if she did. As for my dad, he wasn’t a gunslinger he was just good with a gun. Emma’s the one that told me about my dad. She also said he was killed in a logging accident.”

 

Calleigh had rattled through the biggest pack of lies she had ever told. Maintaining the smile, she leaned back in her chair, almost daring him to challenge her. As much as she wanted him to like her, she couldn’t let him back her into a corner. It was too early for the truth.

 

Matt wasn’t sure how much of that was true but he was sure, he had pushed this little girl to her limit. He glanced at Doc and Kitty. They seemed to have accepted Calleigh’s story without any doubts. He eased back in his chair, calling a silent truce. The conversation eased into a more casual and comfortable dialogue. Most of which was carried by Doc and Kitty.

 

Dinner was over and they were readying to leaving when Calleigh leaned over to talk privately with Doc. “I don’t mean to be a bother but I’m feeling a little off. Do you have some headache powder I could have?”

 

“He reached down, placing a hand to her forehead. I don’t think you have a fever.”

 

“Doc?” Kitty saw him checking for fever. “Is she all right?”

 

Calleigh headed Kitty off before she could get too upset “I just kind of have a headache.” she turned up to Doc “Poppy would you mind if I stayed with you tonight? You don’t mind do you Kitty?”

 

“Well, I don’t know. If you’re sick you should come home?”

 

“If I’m sick what better place to be than with a doctor.” Calleigh countered.

 

Kitty looked to Doc for advice. He slipped his hand around Calleigh’s shoulder and pulled her to him. “She’ll be fine she’s just a little peaked. You go on home; I’ll take care of her.”

 

They had stepped out of Delmonico’s on the wooden boardwalk. Kitty held the girls face in her hands. “Are you sure.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry to spoil the evening. It was a pleasure to meet you Marshall.” she held out her hand.

 

Matt was always so amazed at how small Kitty’s hand felt in his but he was unprepared for the diminutive hand that reached out to him now. He was also surprised at the firm grip it held. “A pleasure for me too.”

 

Kitty gave her a hug and handed her off to Doc. “If she gets sick-”

 

“I’ll come get you. Promise. Now get.” Once Matt and Kitty were safely out of ear shot, Doc turned to his little companion. “What was that?? You’re no more sick than I am.”

 

Calleigh linked her hand in his and pulled him into a steady gait. ”Matt’s been gone two months, do you really think he wants a kid around?” Doc’s brows arched up and he let out a long slow whistle. “Point taken.” They resumed their walk and he looked down at her again. “How old are you - really.”   

 

She giggled and for a moment the twelve year old reappeared. “I wish I were the twelve year old that grew up with a mom and dad and swing in the back yard.” Her slender shoulders hunched up in a shrug “Alas, that wasn’t me. I grew up on the road with a gunslinger spending many nights in a brothel. That’s how I knew what Matt would want.”

 

“Alas?” Doc repeated the word, letting it roll slowly off his tongue. “What kind of kid uses the word -alas?” I tell you what I think. I think you’re a 45 year old midget.” This time her giggling was infectious.

 

“I told you I did a lot of reading. I just like using words that we don’t hear a lot. I feel kind of sorry for them.”

 

“You feel sorry for - words-..” Doc shook his head and pushed his hat back on his head. “How about the word precocious. How do you feel about that word?”

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

 

He placed his hand in the small of her back as he walked her back to the Long Branch. Without any notice, she suddenly pulled her into the alley. His lips hungrily seeking hers. His hands seemed to be caressing every part of her at once. Moving. Touching. Claiming. “I’m not sure I can make it to do rounds” his voice was as ragged as it was breathless

 

Kitty pulled back as much as he would allow. “You go, make sure the city is safe. I’ll close up the bar and meet you upstairs.” He agreed with a shake of his head but captured her lips one more time before leaving.  

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Sam had finally left and Kitty had closed up the bar. She was on her way to her room wondering if Matt had already slipped in the back door. She reached the top of the stairs and it was still deathly quiet. Maybe he hadn’t got there yet. The room was still dark when she opened the bedroom door and stepped in. “Damn” she mumbled under her breath, “He’s not here.”

 

The words had scarcely escaped her lips when a hand encircle her wrist and whirled her around. “Oh he’s here” the voice was deep, the words ragged. He didn’t give her a chance to respond as his mouth came down on hers. She was so pliant in his arms, her mouth so warm and willing. Neither of them knew how they were suddenly naked but neither of them cared.

 

Matt wanted to go slow; to enjoy every nuance of her but his body would not cooperate. Seeking her own release, she ignored his pleas to slow down. Rolling on top of him, she sat up and before he could stop her, she slid down over the hardness her body craved. He cried out as her body swallowed him inside of her, tightening around him. She arched back, allowing his hands to slid up along her smooth flat stomach coming to rest on her on her waist as he pulled her tighter to him. They had been apart too long for either of them to wait. Sounds of pleasure soon exploded in the room and then they lay exhausted in each other’s arms. Matt left a trail of kisses along her neck and pulled her closer. “Did I mention how much I missed you” he murmured.

 

She laughed softly, remembering the number of times he had uttered those words at the most passionate moments. “I think you might have once or twice.” she reached down, snaking her hand between his legs and finding the focus of her search.

 

An unexpected squeeze caused him to cry out her name. He pulled back lifting her chin up with his finger. “You’re laughing! You are evil Kitty Russell.”He stopped her laughing with a kiss “Pure evil.”

 

Again, she snuggled in closer and he began to trace an imaginary pattern along her arm. “I hope she’s not sick but I am glad she went with Doc. That reminds me, what is this -Poppy? ” The word did not roll naturally off his tongue.  
  
Kitty pulled away from him and sat up propping herself up on one elbow. “It’s a special nickname she has for him. Something between the two of them. You know it’s starting to make sense. Her getting sick so suddenly. She did this for us.” she looked at Matt knowing he wouldn’t understand

 

Matt pulled her back down into his arms. “What are you talking about?’ his words were muffled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck “She’s a kid. Besides she doesn‘t know.” He pulled back and looked down into her face “You didn‘t tell her, did you?”

 

“Of course not. But since you mentioned it, we’re going to have to figure out a different arrangement for a while.” 

 

Matt pulled her back into his arms, swallowing her words in a kiss. “Enough talk” he whispered as his hands began to explore again.


	4. Second Chance

**A  Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

 

**Second Chance**

Matt had slipped into his office without anyone seeing him. The coffee was hot so Festus must be somewhere close by. He poured himself a cup and went back to the desk to start through a month’s worth of paperwork. As he took a drink, his mind wandered to Kitty and her little shadow. She was very anxious for him to make time to get to know Calleigh but he didn’t really know what to make of this situation. He was used to her taking in strays of all kinds. Four legged and two, but this one was different. He had never seen her attached to a child before. Not that he didn’t think she would make a good mother. He settled back in his chair dropping the papers onto the desk. He had hoped that when he gave up the badge, they would have a baby, settle down with a real family. The thought of her swollen with his child was strangely erotic to him.

 

He had slipped so deep into his daydreams; he didn’t hear Festus enter the office. It wasn’t until he heard his name being yelled that he jerked back to reality.

 

“Matthew, are ya all right?”

 

“Yeah, I .. I was just going through these posters and the mail.”

 

“You looked like you waz a million miles away.”

 

“Nope, I’m right here Festus.”

 

“We sure was glad to git you back. You waz gone a mity long time this time. So how’d  you like Dodge’s new citizen.” Matt shot him a bewildered look “Miss Calleigh. She is a sure little spit fire. You’ll love her Matthew.”

 

“I take it you’ve spent some time with her.”

 

“Sure have. Wez good fishin buddies. She may look all girlie in those fancy dresses Miss Kitty buys but she’s got a lot of tomboy in there too. When we go fishin she slips on a pair of jeans and a shirt and by golly she’s just one of the boys. Baits her own hook and everything. She’s smart as a whip too.”

 

Matt listened to Festus praise this girls attributes, of which there were many. “Sounds like this little girl is too good to be true. Has she captivated everyone in town?”

 

“I know how it sounds Matthew but she’s jist a really good kid. I think Miss Kitty has taken a real shine to her. And the only time Doc isn’t his crotchety old self is when she’s around. She‘s even got a nickname for the old scudder. It‘s--”

 

“I know” Matt broke in, a tinge of irritation in his tone “Poppy..... I heard”

 

“Who’s crotchety!!?” Doc had slipped in behind Festus. “You just better watch your tongue, you sneaky little varmint. Why don’t you stop running your mouth and get me a cup of that coffee.” when he stepped aside, Matt saw that Calleigh had been standing behind him. She offered a smile and took a seat in the one of the empty chairs.

 

While Festus and Doc were fussing, Matt took the opportunity to take a seat closer to the girl and strike up a conversation. “Festus is singing your praises young lady. Seems like you’ve captivated the whole town.” He felt a twinge of guilt when he let a sarcastic note slip in. Thankfully, he then remembered she was only twelve and probably would not get the inference.

 

Their first meeting had not gone well. Completely out of character, Calleigh had made verbal slip ups which had cost her, her self-assurance. But this time, she had her confidence back and was ready for him. And, yes, she certainly did catch the irritation in his tone. “You’re wondering if I’m running some kind of con. Or at the very least, what am I up to?”

 

He drew back slightly, momentarily thrown by her blunt honesty. “Well, I don’t know that I would put it that way.”

 

“How would you put it Marshall? A strange person comes to town and right away everyone is her friend. I know that in your line of work you have to be suspicious. Like I said before, Carter had frequent run ins with the law, we got to see them a lot.”

 

“Carter the man you came to town with?”

 

“Uh,huh. Like I told the others, he wasn’t bad but he did play real close to the edge where the law was concerned. Sometimes while I was putting on a performance he would steal stuff from the mercantile. Usually just things we needed.” her smile deepened into a full fledged grin “Carter would always grab some candy for me.” Matt noticed how disarming she could be. He understood how she had captured the rest of them. That little face screamed of innocence. Then why couldn’t he get past this nagging feeling that she was hiding something. Something big.

 

The fussing in the background had stopped when Festus left to go check the stage that was coming in from Wichita. Doc finished off his coffee and walked over to Calleigh. I’ve got to run out to Myzers place to check on his broken leg. Do you want to go with me?”

 

Matt spoke up before she could answer. “You all have had quite a while with our little guest here. I think it’s my turn. Calleigh, why don’t you and I go over to Delmonico’s for a soda? That alright with you Doc.”

 

“Is it all right with you?” Doc passed the question on to Calleigh, but wasn’t surprised when she nodded her head yes. “Well I’ll be on my way.”

 

Matt stood up and held the door for his young female companion. Within a few minutes, they were finding a table at Delmonico’s. “Is there anything you want?”

 

For the first time, she actually appeared to be a little shy. “Would a piece of pie be too much?”

 

“I think I can handle that.” Matt smiled and nodded approval to the waiter. “Have a sweet tooth, do ya.”

 

“Little bit. Candy is okay but pie is my real love.”

 

“I guess traveling around like you do, you have seen your share of restaurants.”

 

She closed her eyes for a minute, as the images flashed through her mind. With a satisfied smile she opened her eyes and announced. “Alton ,Missouri. It‘s a little town south of here. They had the best apple pie I have ever tasted. That was about two years ago and I haven‘t found anything to compare to it yet.”

 

 

Matt watched her smile expand when Tony slid a fresh slice of peach pie in front of her. He watched for her reaction as she took the first bite.  She chewed slowly as to savor every morsel.  “Well?”

 

At last she swallowed and licked her lips. “Marshall, I think Alton has some real competition here.” Despite the allure of the dessert, Calleigh sat down her fork. “Pie and Alton County is not what you want to talk to me about though is it. What is it you want to know?”

 

Again, she had hit him with her straightforward openness “I’m really curious about you and your skill with guns. I can’t quite picture it.”

 

“That’s what drew the crowds. Maybe I could show you sometime.”  


“Maybe. Festus tells me you’re a pretty good fisherman too. And a bit of a tomboy.”

 

“Yeah, but Kitty is trying to make a lady out of me.” Her laugh clearly said she thought Kitty had a tough job ahead of her to make this transition.   


“What do you like?”

 

She pondered his question carefully, “I like Kitty and I will be whatever she wants me to be.”

 

He chewed at the corner of his lip. “You know Calleigh, I’m sure Kitty wants you to be yourself. She wouldn’t want you to be something you’re not.”

 

“I think that’s the point Marshall, I don’t know who I am. I do what I need to do to survive and try not to cause trouble for anyone. Up until now, life has been pretty mundane. All the towns looked the same. We would pull into towns, put on a show, fleece the crowd”, she shrugged with an apologetic shrug, “and move on to the next place. For safety reasons, I tended to stay hid most of the time. But that was OK, I really like to read and that gave me plenty of time.”

 

“How did you learn to read?”

 

“I had a place I stayed till I was about eight”

 

“You mean a home?”

 

Suddenly, her interest in the pie returned and seemed to require of all her attention. No it was ... just a place. I‘ve never really had a home.” he was starting to lead her to those places she wasn’t ready to reveal.

 

For the first time since they sat down, Matt felt that she was being untruthful with him. “You said your dad was good with guns but he was killed in a logging accident.”

 

“Uh, huh” She continued to toy with her dessert.

 

“Do you know who your dad is, Calleigh?”

 

She quickly shoved more than a normal sized bite into her mouth and shook her head no to his question. Matt thought it might be best to change the direction of his questions. Before he could ask her anything else she took the lead again.

 

“Do you see a resemblance between Kitty and me?”

 

He had to laugh; it was such an obvious likeness. “How could I not.”

 

“I guess I got this from my mother.” She stretched out one of the long red spirals. “She had red hair and blue eyes too. And the freckles” she added quickly. “I notice Kitty goes to great lengths to cover hers.”

 

Matt laughed with her. “Yeah, she’s pretty self-conscious about those.”

 

“If I was as beautiful as she is, I wouldn’t be self-conscious about anything.”

 

“I don’t think she even realizes how beautiful she is.” He replied absently. He drifted away from the conversation momentarily as her image came into mind. Just as suddenly, he reeled himself back. He quickly became conscious that this little girl was directing the conversation.

 

Steering it back to her he said “There’s a note of pride in your voice when you speak of your mother. Do you remember her?”

 

He was going over those same questions. She had already told him her mother died in childbirth, He was fishing again. Calleigh pushed her plate back and stood beside her chair. “I really should get back. Kitty will wonder where I am.”

 

He got the hint. She was through talking. They walked along quietly, Matt watching her as they went. He wondered if she was a runaway but that was an awful young age to leave home. Someone should have missed a nine year old little girl. Especially one like this.

 

“Don’t you have any questions for me?”

 

She looked up at him, the face of innocence had returned. “Between Kitty, Doc and Festus, I feel like I know you.” Calleigh didn’t feel comfortable enough to start questioning him.

 

Matt nodded, a slightly sheepish grin spreading across his face. “I see.  So...do you like staying with Kitty?”

 

“Very much” her control was back and she continued their walk “She’s been very kind to me. Everyone has but, she is special.”

 

As they neared the Long Branch, Calleigh stopped and grabbed his hand to stop him as well. “I’m not allowed to go in the bar. I have to use the back stairs too.”

 

At first he didn’t catch it but then it hit him. “Too?” He had been upset when Kitty wouldn’t let him use the back stairs until she could work something out. What was there to work out? As long as the girl was there.... Matt scratched his head suddenly feeling very irritated. Who was this child that had so captured Kitty’s heart? How did she always manage to get the upper hand with him? She was twelve years old for heaven’s sakes! And most of all, what was she hiding? Calleigh had let go of his hand and was disappearing into the alley. Matt instinctively called after her.

 

She stopped and walked back to him “Yes, Marshall?” She smiled suddenly turning into the little girl again.

 

Matt was amazed at the way she could suddenly make him feel like an ogre harassing a child. He decided to let it go with a simple comment. “Thanks for the talk.”

 

“Sure.” and she disappeared into the alley

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

Calleigh took the stairs two at a time. That had not turned out the way she had planned at all. All of her life, she had wanted to find her father. She grew up knowing his name but was forbidden to speak it. It took her these last three years track him down. Every town she performed in with Carter, she would ask if anyone knew Matt Dillon. When they got near Kansas, she started to pick up pieces of information. She soon discovered, he had made quite a name for himself as a US Marshal. Calleigh smiled, she was so proud of him. She knew he wasn’t a worthless gunslinger like they had said. Why couldn’t he just get to know her like all the others? He couldn’t get past his questions to see who she was. The smile faded as she realized, her plan was falling apart.

 

He doesn’t like me, she thought, Even worse he doesn’t trust me. She dropped down on the sofa with a heavy sigh much too big for such a small girl. Maybe there is still time to make this right. Tomorrow, I will talk to Kitty and maybe she can arrange another sit down meeting with him.”


	5. Something Goes Awry

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

**Something Goes Awry**

 

Kitty had settled Matt at a table with a beer and then gone up to get Calleigh settled in. She seemed to be gone forever but she finally appeared at the top of the stairs. With a nod to Sam she grabbed a fresh beer and set down next to Matt. He was still uneasy about this whole situation.  “I thought you got lost.” he grumbled as he reached for his beer.

 

“Jealous, cowboy?” one corner of her mouth turned up in a sly smile. She tugged playfully on his arm

 

“Well she is taking a lot of your time.” he growled and pulled his arm away.

 

Suddenly, Kitty didn’t see any humor in this conversation or his actions. His tone had been curt and she sensed almost hostile. “Did something happen today?”

 

He pursed his lips and offered a shrug. “Now what could happen! She’s a great kid. You love her. Doc loves her. Festus. Hell everybody in Dodge loves her.”  


Kitty leaned back, looking at Matt as though she didn‘t know him. “What’s the matter with you?”

 

Matt started to take a drink then reconsidered and set his glass back down. “Nothing is the matter with me! Kitty, what is it you expect to do with this child?”

 

 “Nothing, I just wanted you two to be friends.”

 

“Why? Is she settling here in Dodge?” 

 

‘Well would it be so bad? I mean, she needs someone.”

 

“Why does that someone have to be you? You don’t really know anything about her. Kitty are you planning on keeping that girl?  This isn’t just another one of your rescues...is it? You actually plan on keeping her. And what - raising her like your own?”

 

Matt was throwing questions and accusations at her so faster than she could comprehend let alone respond to. “Well, I don’t know-”

 

Right at this moment, he just wanted the girl gone. He didn’t want whatever was in this child’s past to somehow break Kitty’s heart. He was becoming almost frantic and his words demonstrated as much “You know there’s more to raising a child than dressing her in frilly little clothes and taking her to lunch. She’s not a doll.”

 

Kitty recoiled as if she had been struck. “I know she’s not a toy!

 

“And what about us? Is there still an us?” His frustration had finally exploded before his common sense could cap it. He felt like she was slipping away from him and it terrified him.  “Because it doesn’t feel like there is an us. I haven’t seen you for two weeks.”

 

“Is that what you’re really worried about?! Are you afraid of how this is going to affect you? That you won’t have a place to sneak into at night. A place that doesn’t require a commitment? Because a child would mean commitment! Well don’t worry, I wouldn’t ask you to make a commitment to either of us. And if I had any doubts, you just made up my mind... ** _YES_** I‘m keeping her.”

 

Kitty leapt to her feet, bumping against the table and knocked over the mug of beer.  Matt grabbed her hand and she flashed him a look he had never seen. Well... he **_had_** seen it but not directed at him. “Kitty, please.” his voice had assumed a more caring tone. “Sit down. Let‘s talk.”

 

“Marshall Dillon, if you don’t take your hand off me you’ll be wearing that other beer.” she bit off each word fighting to control her rage. Matt thought for a moment and decided retreating would be his best move at this time. He released her and she disappeared back up the stairs.

 

Kitty paced frantically across her bedroom, so angry she wanted to break something. She reached for the crystal vase then remembered Matt had bought it for her in Denver. Her outstretched fingers curled back up, giving the vase a reprieve.

 

They had quarreled before but not like this. If she were to be truly honest with herself, she had to admit that Matt seldom argued back. She would rant and rave and he would say soothing words to calm her down and eventually she would succumb to his charm. He was actually angry this time. Kitty paused for a moment as she recalled the look on his face. He wasn’t angry...he was scared. Of what? A little girl. When she heard the door open she whirled around half expecting it to be him. Instead, she was faced with the source of her problems.

 

Calleigh closed the door behind her. “Is everything all right. I heard the door slam?”

 

Kitty fought for some composure, “Everything is fine. Did you..uh...finish that book?”

 

“Just about.” Calleigh cocked her head to one side as though to study her prey “Aren’t you working tonight?”

 

“Yes, I...I just thought I would check to see if you needed anything.”

 

Ignoring the lie that had been put to her, Calleigh jumped straight to the point. “You’re fighting with Marshall Dillon aren’t you?” She was silently praying that wasn’t so but she knew it was. As if she hadn’t messed things up enough for herself, now she was causing trouble for Kitty.

 

“How would you possibly know that “Kitty put a hand to her forehead massaging her temple. Suddenly she was developing a terrific headache. “Calleigh, why can’t you just be a normal little girl.”

 

Calleigh remained still, her tone was flat “Because I wasn’t raised a normal little girl.”

 

Kitty felt like the verbal blow Matt had delivered to her down stairs she just passed along to Calleigh. The anger drained from her body and she crossed the room taking the girl into her arms. “I am so sorry, that was a mean thing to say...please forgive me.”

 

“It’s alright. I just don’t want you to fight over me.”  


With her hands on her shoulders, she held the girl away from her. “Who said it was about you?”

 

“He doesn’t like me does he?

 

“He does, of course he does. Everyone does.”

 

“If you say so. Kitty,” she pulled away and headed toward the bedroom Kitty had fixed up for her. “Maybe staying here is not a good idea. I think it’s time to go.”

 

“No! “She surprised herself with the force of the tone “You can’t go, you’re...just a child.”

 

“I’m sorry Kitty, ...but I can go..” The words held no insolence, only sadness and as usual she was just stating facts. “I didn’t come here to make trouble for you.”

 

Kitty was starting to panic. It wasn’t as though she actually could force the girl to stay. She would just run off the first chance she got. Probably catch up to Carter and go back to that life. It felt as though everything was spiraling out of control. Kitty made an attempt to bring it down a notch. “You’re not making trouble. Yes,  Matt and I had a disagreement but things like this take time. He’s only known you a couple of days.

 

Calleigh nodded but remained silent. She knew exactly why Matt was upset. Both reasons. One, he was suspicious about her past. He would surely start sending out feelers trying to find someone who knew her. And two, he was unable to spend any private time with Kitty as long as she was there. Kitty wasn’t the only one starting to panic.

 

She had wanted to get to know him before revealing who she was. To make sure he cared for her for who she was not out of some kind of obligation. There was no way she could have foreseen Kitty coming into her life. It was almost funny. She finally found someone that really cared for her and she was going to have to walk away from her. If it came down to choosing, she knew Kitty would choose Matt. She **_would_** choose him but Calleigh knew Kitty cared enough for her that there would always be some resentment there. Something that could eventually tarnish the love they shared. 

 

“Calleigh, promise me you aren’t going to do anything stupid.”

 

“Sure. You’re right. I’m sure when we get to know each other he’ll come around. I’m really tired I think I’ll go on to bed and maybe finish that book.”

 

Kitty watched her disappear into the other room and blew out a long breath. This wasn’t over by a long shot.

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Matt slipped quietly into the back door. He was half afraid to go in, Kitty could be a hell cat when she was pissed, but he had to explain it to her. He really hated it when she was mad at him. Matt knew Calleigh was sleeping down the hall and the last thing he wanted to do was have a confrontation with her too so he eased the knob between his fingers, trying not to make a sound. As the door opened he heard crying and his heart lurched. Matt was a giant of a man by most standards yet the sound of Kitty crying brought him to his knees. Being quiet was no longer a consideration, he just needed to get to her. Those long legs took him across the room straight away. He sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms.

 

Whatever anger she had felt earlier, it seemed to have drowned in her tears. Matt held her to his chest, softly comforting “Kit, I am so sorry.” his arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer. “Baby don’t cry, we’ll work this out. I promise.”

 

Her words fell between tears, and tiny hiccupping gulps of air “It’s... too late,.... she’s..... going to.... run away. I just... know it. Probably end up with that horrible man again. She‘s upset with me...you‘re upset with me...am I losing you too.” Hearing the words out loud only confirmed how hopeless the situation was and she began to cry harder.

 

“He peppered kisses across her temple, “Please honey, you need to stop crying. You’re going to make yourself sick.” His hands looked so huge against her cheek as he brushed away the tears. “You’ll never lose me. I was afraid of losing you. I behaved like a jerk. And I’m afraid for you. I’ll talk to Calleigh tomorrow and I promise we’ll work things out.”

 

“You will?’ she took several short breaths as the tears began to subside.

 

“I promise,” He slid down on the bed and curled his body around hers.

 

She struggled to stop yawning but the tears had exhausted her. By the time she finished her question she was almost asleep. “Why were you so against her?”

 

“Shh, go to sleep, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

During her short “almost” thirteen years, she had been subjected to many things a child should not have to see let alone deal with. Permitting herself a certain amount of pride, for the most part she had not only dealt with the situations but learned from them.

 

Wise beyond her years was the phrase Carter was so fond of saying. Most of the time, she had found herself an onlooker not a participant. For her own safety, she had learned to keep quiet, make herself small and learn to read people around her.

 

This time she was in over her head. The people of Dodge were going to be her undoing. They cared! Two simple words that she had never had to contend with. She had paced the floor in her room listening helplessly to Kitty crying. It wasn’t until she heard Matt finally getting her to stop that she could release the breath she had been holding.

 

The ironic thing is, Calleigh had inadvertently set herself up for this fall. Before every performance, she and Carter would wander through town, getting a feel for the type of crowd they would be facing. Making herself as inconspicuous as possible, she would circulate through town eavesdropping on a myriad of conversations. She would identify the big spenders and pointed them out to Carter.

 

This time, she also listened for information of a more personal nature. It didn’t take long before she found the string of gossip that interested her. Apparently, Miss Kitty Russell and the Marshal were quite an item, at least that was the rumor mill. It was obvious that her best resource to learn about Matt Dillon would be Miss Russell.

 

Upon their first meeting, she made a very interesting discovery. She saw how closely she resembled his lady and wondered if he had chosen her because she reminded him of another love. She hoped this meant he had loved her mother. Calleigh doubted that Matt loved her mother the way he loved Kitty. She had never seen two people look at each other the way they did. She had read about it in romance novels but never seen it in real life. Her plan was just to get to know Matt through Kitty and the others but something went wrong. She was unprepared when Kitty had refused to accept -no- as an answer to her invitation to be her guest.

 

Calleigh let herself get too comfortable and they just seemed so accepting. Kitty had completely taken her in and Doc doted on her. And Festus...there just weren’t words to describe him. Now what was she supposed to do? First they would wonder why she hadn’t been honest with them in the beginning. Then they would assume she had used them. Kitty would be devastated .And Matt...he would never forgive her 

 

She pulled her flannel shirt from the closet and then slipped into her pants. Carefully, she folded the dress she had been wearing and laid it across the bed. Her fingers lingered on the fancy stitching around the collar. “Another lifetime She whispered to no one. 


	6. Matt Goes After Calleigh

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 6**

**Matt Goes After Calleigh**

 

Matt knew he needed a tracker to find her before she got too far away. And who was better than Festus. In a matter of hours, he had led Matt to her camp. Festus circled around the tree coming back to Matt. “I kin smell smoke, Matthew. I’m guessin she’s camped right in that there stand of trees. If you squint real tight,” which he paused to demonstrate “ya kin see a little flicker of light. Probably small camp fire.

 

Matt silently agreed and took Bucks reigns. “Festus, why don’t you go on back and tell Kitty we found her. She’s bound to be frantic. I need to talk to Calleigh alone.” he stared off toward the trees “I think I’ll walk from here. She might hear me if I ride up and take off.” Festus nodded and wished him luck.

 

The twig snapped under the pressure of his boot but before he could lift his foot, a slight form by the fire reeled around pointing a 45 at his head. There wasn’t time to draw, his only chance was to call out “Whoa, Calleigh, It’s Matt Dillon.” What was only seconds seemed like hours until he heard the gentle click of the hammer being eased back? One thing for sure, he thought, she was as fast as he had been told.

 

“What are you doing out here, Marshall?” she carefully placed the gun back under her bed roll.

 

With a grateful sigh, he pushed his hat back on his forehead “I come to see if you will come home”

 

“Home?” she laughed softly.

 

Matt eased his massive frame down to the ground. The fire between them caused her hair to shine like the flames. The copper tips highlights danced in the light. She did look like Kitty but for just an instant a memory from long ago started to surface. His brow furrowed as he tried to claim the memory but it was too elusive. “Everyone is worried about you.” he said breaking the silence

 

Calleigh sat up straight, facing him head on “It’s not because of everyone that you came out here, is it?”

 

Matt worked his mouth from side to side, studying his opponent. Again, he was astounded the way she could be so direct and unabashedly cool about it. Not to mention how right she was. “No” he responded at last.

“You might as well know Kitty is the most important thing in the world to me.”

 

“If that’s supposed to have been a secret, it’s not a very good one.” Her tone softened and she lowered her lids to shield her eyes from his scrutiny. “I’m sorry. You and I...we just don’t seem to mesh. I can only imagine how you feel. You come home tired from a long trip and your whole world has been turned upside down by a pint sized intruder.”

 

His hulking form seemed to relax a bit. Kitty was right, she did have a sense of humor. “It was a surprise” he admitted “but not one that I can’t adjust to. Think we could talk some things over.”

 

Calleigh poked the ashes with a stick causing the sparks to fly up drifting in to the moonlight. “I guess it would depend on **_what_** things. I think the main thing you’re worried about is Kitty getting hurt. I would never do that.

I’m not running a con on her or hiding from someone. True, there are things in my past that I’m not ready to tell you about but I’m just not ready to deal with them. Everything I have told you and Kitty is true.”

 

“I believe you but those things you’re not ready to deal with - that’s what’s worrying me. Kitty is investing her heart in you and I don’t want her to be hurt.”

 

“Neither do I. She’s been nothing but kind to me. That’s why I think it would be best if I just kept going. I know I don’t look it but I am resilient and I know what it takes to survive.  I know she will be upset but it will pass.” Calleigh let go a sarcastic laugh “I’m not that memorable.”

 

“You are to her and I’m beginning to think... to me”

 

“To you?” Her heart fluttered and began to beat so loud she was sure he could hear it.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was the fire casting a shadow across her face or had she actually blushed. He had a strange sensation that it really mattered to her what he thought and not just because of Kitty. With a slight nod, he smiled and confessed. “You are without doubt unique and a challenge. I certainly am not doubting that you would find a way to survive but it scares me to think about what that way might be.”

 

Calleigh straightened up, squaring off against the Marshall, “What if I make you an offer. You and I get to know each other and if you come to trust me and maybe like me a little for who I am, then I’ll tell you the rest.”

 

“Hmm, pretty sound offer. I’m going to ask you one last time, are you sure there is no one out there looking for you? Someone who will come to lay claim to you.”

 

Her small face looked so solemn in the firelight. “No one is looking for me, Marshall. I promise.”

 

Matt pulled his giant form to his feet when he heard the sound of a horse. They had been so engrossed in their conversation, neither of them heard the rider until he was right up on them. Matt sized up the rough looking intruder as trouble and berated himself for allowing him to sneak up on them.  “You lost stranger?”

 

The grungy drifter laughed. He pushed his hat back on his head with a hand that hadn’t bore a clean spot in months. “No, ...I’m not lost but..” before he could finish, he saw Matt’s hand start to hover over his gun. “I wouldn’t do that.” he cast a quick glance directly behind Matt “ Slagle!” he yelled and a lone figure stepped out of the shadows. His gun already aimed at Matt.

 

“Looks like you two might be....lost that is.  Why don’t you put up your hands there mister” he pulled his gun as he spoke. “Up!” Matt glanced over at Calleigh and slowly raised his hands. “That’s a mighty sweet lookin youngin you got there.”

 

“Mighty sweet” his partner echoed in a repulsive tone. A black tongue whipped out between a mouthful of broken teeth. “We kin have sum fun, huh Tag.” the hand with the gun snaked out to brush the muzzle into her hair. “Look at that hair. Wowee, never seed that culur afor”

 

“ ** _Leave her alone_** ” Matt shouted. It was enough to startle him and he pulled back from the child.

 

“Ah, he wasn’t gonna hurt her nun. She duz have pirty hair.”

 

Matt knew by the exchange between the two that he was a dead man and Calleigh’s fate was worse. He looked at the girl, her gaze meeting him head on, her eyes strangely calm. Then in an instant, her composure vanished and she began to cry. “Pa!  Pa, please, I‘m scared.” in a sudden move, she ran toward him, throwing her arms around his waist.

 

The toothless saddle bum started to laugh and began to mock her. “Oh, papa, save me papa.” the two men laughed. The first drifter climbed down off his horse. “Come on papa, how ur you gonna save this here lil girl. Show us **_papa”_** Again the two burst into laughter.

 

Matt knew her actions were completely out of character but he wasn’t sure what she was planning. While the two drifters were enjoying the display of fear by a young girl neither noticed that the hands wrapped around her -Pa- were actually slipping around the handle of Matt’s gun. He whispered her name and she flashed him a confident look. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Was this little girl going to save them both? He felt the slightest of tugs on the gun and then it was out. She whirled around and before either man could get a shot off, she had fired twice. One bullet sunk in between the eyes of the toothless man the other right above the left eye of his partner. Silence engulfed the campsite. Matt lowered his arms, and turned the girl around to face him. “This sounds kind of silly but are you all right.”

 

She nodded. Matt could tell despite the feat she had just pulled off she was shaken. Marksman or not right at this moment she was a little girl who had just killed two men. He knelt down to eye level and wrapped his massive arms around her. That’s all it took and the flood gates broke open. He held her close until the sobbing subsided and she leaned back in his arms. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

 

Calleigh took a deep breath and looked up at Matt. “Thanks Pa, I was really scared.”

 

Matt did a double take, staring at her for a minute “Pa?” he repeated and then they both broke into nervous laughter. Despite her attempt at humor, Matt knew it was a lot different to shoot a tossed coin than a human being. He figured she was more shaken up than she realized and exhaustion would hit her soon. After tying the dead bodies across their own horses, Matt put her up on his horse. She leaned back into him and he could feel a faint tremble course through her body. He wrapped his arm around her as she drifted off to sleep.

 

They had almost reached the Long Branch when Festus saw them from the door and yelled for the others.

Their excitement was dampened by a streak of fear when they saw the two dead bodies draped over the horses and Calleigh cradled in Matt’s arm.

 

His eyes connected to Kitty’s and he could see the fear claiming her. “She’s all right” he assured her “She’s just asleep. Can you take her Festus?” Matt gently lowered the girl into Festus’s arms. Kitty hovered over her and flashed a grateful look to Matt.

 

“Doc, I’m going to take these bodies down to Percy Crump. You probably should check on Calleigh. She’s been through a lot.” He tipped his hat back on his head. “Then do you think you could have a beer waiting for me. Cause I could sure use one.” Doc nodded and turned back into the Long Branch.

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

 

Doc followed Kitty down the stairs after getting Calleigh settled in bed. Matt was already at the table. He stood up to pull out a chair for Kitty and then resumed his spot. Without taking a breath, he downed the first beer. He relaxed back in his chair and began to share the experience he and Calleigh had been through.

 

“Are you a telling me, that littlin up there took on two growd men”

 

Matt watched Kitty’s face become tense. He knew this was a part of Calleigh that she didn’t want to admit existed. “You can bury your head in the sand Kitty but the truth is, she’s a natural with a gun. They had their guns drawn and she still beat them.”

 

Doc wiped the trace of foam from his mustache, “I know what you’re saying. She is remarkable. Just unbeatable”

 

 Kitty’s gaze drifted upstairs. “That’s the problem. Nobody is unbeatable and somebody always wants to take the title away.”

 

The table fell silent, all knowing Kitty was right. If word got out what she was capable of, she would become a target female or not. Doc pulled himself away from the table and placed a hand on her shoulder. “She should sleep through the night with what I gave her. You need some rest too, little lady.”

 

She reached up putting her hand on top of his. “Thanks Doc, I will. Oh, I had Sam close up the front doors; can you two go through the office?

 

“Sure, Festus, come on.”

 

“Ima comin, stop being so cranky you ol scudder.”

 

“I’m not cranky, I’m tired,. Some of us had to work today.”

 

Kitty shook her head in a weary gesture and glanced up at Matt. They listened to the fussing until the two men finally got out of ear shot. Matt flashed a comforting grin to his lady. “Hi”

 

With all the strength she could muster, Kitty pulled herself out of her chair and walked around to settle on Matt’s lap. “Hi, cowboy. Come here often?”

 

“I’m a personal friend of the owner.” his grin widened

 

“Really. Do you have special privileges?

 

“Honey, I **_am_** a special privilege!”

 

She flashed a coy smile and arched one brow as if to question him “Bragging marshal or can you back that up?”

 

Matt rose to his feet, sweeping Kitty up into his arms. “Let’s just go up them there steps and I’ll show you what I can do. Ma‘am.” He looked down at her, his brows furrowing full of question “What did you say your name was again?”

 

She let her head drop against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Idiot“

 

“This is the second time tonight I’ve had to carry one of my women.”

 

“Your...women.”

 

“Ok, a woman and a half. Calleigh and I came to an agreement.” Matt pushed the door open to Kitty’s bedroom and let her slide from his arms. She started to turn around when he pulled her back suddenly, his mouth eager to find hers.  He maneuvered her toward the bed without releasing her lips. When he reached his destination, he pushed her down and landed beside her. “She’ll be out all night with that stuff Doc gave her” he whispered breathlessly to Kitty. Although she didn’t reply, he felt her body relax and begin to respond eagerly to his lovemaking.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Exhausted and satisfied, they lay back in each other’s arms. She snuggled into his embrace and raked her fingers lazily down his chest. “Did I thank you” she questioned

 

“Oh, no need for thanks ma’am. I enjoyed it too....ouch! Matt winced when she poked her elbow into his rib.

 

“For bringing Calleigh home you jerk!”

 

 Matt laughed and settled her into his embrace “I see how you got so attached to her. She is unique and we’ve already discovered we have something in common.”

 

“Really?“

 

“Yeah, we’re both crazy about you.” He brushed the hair from her forehead and replaced it with a kiss. ”I’m sorry about the other night. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. I come home and everything I know is gone or changed. I felt like I was losing you. I know how immature that sounds and jealousy isn’t normally one of my flaws but” he pulled her tighter to him “I felt you slipping away. Kitty, you know I couldn’t survive without you.”

 

She stroked his cheek, smiling at the name he only used on those most intimate moments “You’ll never have to.”

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. There’s family somewhere, I know there is.”

 

“Matt, she’s been honest about everything.”

 

“No, she’s been honest about the things she decided to tell you. You’re not asking all the right questions. In the meantime, I guess she‘ll be settling in here.”

 

“Now that it’s really happening, I’m kind of scared.  I don’t know that I’m the right person to give her what she needs.”

 

“Kitty, there’s nothing you can’t handle when you set your mind to it. But...”he paused, kissing her again” I’d like to help you with this. Seems like it would be easier sharing the load, so to speak.”

 

“True, I do want you to like each other but I can’t ask you to share the responsibility for something that I took on.

 

Matt stretched out, settling her closer in his arms. “You’re not asking, I’m offering. Let’s call it a practice run for when we have one of our own.”

 

Kitty sat up slowly, looking down at him as though she had never really seen him before. “One of our own?” She repeated the words in amazement. “I don’t remember ever discussing that.”

 

“We discussed getting married when I give up the badge.”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“What do you think happens when people get married? They get a house, a dog, a couple of kids and...you got yourself a family.” He pulled her back down to himself and they both began to laugh. Kitty snuggled in closer and yawned. The stress was ebbing out leaving her exhausted. In a sleepy tone she yawned, “I love you, Matt.”

 

The room fell silent and he could tell by the gentle rhythm of her breathing that she had gone to sleep. Placing another kiss on her temple, he whispered, “I love you too....and we will have one of our own someday.”


	7. Matt's Frustration

                                                         

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

**Matt’s frustration**

 

The next couple of weeks proved to be a strain on Matt. Granted, young Calleigh was at the heart of his problem but it wasn’t her hidden past that was bothering him. He was no longer able slip up the back stairs at night. It has been two weeks and Kitty had not been able to figure out a way for them to be together.              

 

He stood at the door to her office trying to decide if he should knock. Just going in seemed to be his best option. Without a sound, he stepped inside, leaned back on the door to close it, and flipped the lock. Kitty was deep in thought as she leaned over her desk shuffling invoices and marking notes in a journal.

 

Matt took care to remain silent as he slipped up behind her. An unexpected breath caught in her throat and she stiffened when his arms slid around her waist. It wasn’t fear she had reacted to but the familiar touch and scent that she knew so well. She leaned back pressing against his hard body. His hands always appeared so huge when spread across her slender body. One hand remained about her waist, pressing her close while the other slid down, settling in the folds of clothes between her legs. He began pulling at the fabric until he found her warm, soft flesh. He found the spot already moist with anticipation. When he run his finger across it she shuddered and released a husky moan that nearly caused his knees to buckle. Her body began to move seductively, rubbing against the already throbbing manhood. She was arching back, whimpering softly and he knew it was time. Just as she heard his heavy belt and holster hit the floor he turned her around. With no more effort than if she were a rag doll, he lifted her up and lowered her onto himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved rhythmically, slow at first and then suddenly pumping frantically inside of her. Her arms came up around his neck and he felt her quiver and tighten around him. With one final thrust, he pushed into her and she could feel her body being filled with his hot release. They clung together trying to catch their breath and he gradually released her until her feet touched the floor.

 

She looked up into his contented face and erupted in laughter. “Well hello, Marshall. And how is your day going?” She straightened her dress and pushed a wayward curl behind her ear.

 

With a look of chagrin, he reached down to pull his pants up off the floor. “Better now” he tugged on the belt and adjusted his holster. “Kitty we can’t live like this. It’s been two weeks.” he reached out pulling her back into his arms. “And this is not the way I want it to be. I want to lay with you at night. To hold you while you sleep.”

 

She stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers. Her tone was gentle, her words loving, “I know, Cowboy, I just don’t know how to do that now.”

 

“Well, Kitty, I didn’t realize when you took this girl in it was going to turn our lives upside down.” There was a trace of whining in his voice that was not complimentary to the big man’s size

 

Kitty leaned back on the edge of the desk. “What am I supposed to do here, Matt? You don’t want anyone to know that we’re together but if you come by night after night, of course she’s going to know.”

 

He worked his mouth from side to side in an irritated gesture. When he finally spoke, it still had the tenor of a sulking little boy instead of US Marshall. “All I know, this isn’t working.”

 

“This whole thing at the bar isn’t working. I don’t want her around this life style.”

 

Forgetting his own irritation for a moment, he stepped closer, “Kitty, this IS your life style. Are you going to change everything in your life for her?

 

“Not everything. I mean- no. Well, some things could stand changing.”  She watched Matt snatch his hat from the desk and turn away. Kitty grabbed for his sleeve but he eluded her grasp. ”Where are you going?”

 

For a moment he was caught up in those blue eyes almost forgetting his objective. As was always the way when he looked into those eyes, his body started to betray him and he suddenly remembered why he had to go.  “This has gone on long enough,” he pushed his hat back on his head as he walked away

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Matt climbed the steps to Docs office. He wasn’t sure how to handle this situation but he knew he had to try. He stepped in to the office to find Doc going over some medical books with Calleigh.

 

“Matt, I didn’t expect to see you up here today. You feeling all right?

 

“Fine, Doc.” he looked past the old man to the young girl beside him. “Think Calleigh and I could have a minute alone here?  


Doc tugged nervously at his ear. His gaze darted from Matt to the girl, confused by the determined look on the big man’s face. “Well, yeah....I guess I could use a beer right about now.” He grabbed his hat from the rack by the door and Matt stepped out of his way.

 

“Thanks Doc.” Matt crossed over to the table and took Docs seat. He pushed the journal around taking notice of the title. “You interested in medicine?”

 

 

“I think I’m more interested in what you need to talk to me about?” she replied with an almost shy smile.

 

Matt offered a brusque nod. Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure where to start. “Calleigh, I need to talk to you about....uh...about Kitty. No,… uhm…about Kitty...and...me.” he paused for a moment and then revised his comment yet again “I mean about all of us. You and Kitty and… and me.”

 

“I’ll bet this conversation would be easier if I was about 10 years older.” she suggested and watched as a bright red shadow engulfed his face. This was too easy, she thought to herself and decided to have pity on him. “I’m sorry. It’s just kind of obvious that whatever this is, it’s personal.”

 

“Kitty should be doing this” he muttered, then took a deep breath to get started “I’m not sure if you have a good understanding of my relationship with Kitty.”

 

“Hmmm. Let’s see, I understand that you’ve been in a - ** _real_** \- cranky mood for the last two weeks and that you haven’t used the back door to the Long Branch since you brought me back. Which just happens to coincide with that time frame.”

 

It was pretty obvious from the expression on his face that she had - ** _understood_** \- the relationship all too well. Matt’s face felt suddenly flushed again and he could only imagine the shade of red he wore. She placed her elbows on the table and cradled her face in her hands. “You know that Kitty does not allow me in the bar at night. I don’t have the heart to tell her that for the last three years, Carter hit every bordello from Boston to Dallas. He was quite the ladies man and there was always an open door for him. ”When you’re a kid, you’re invisible and well, there wasn’t much I didn’t see or hear.”

 

It was not possible that he had ever been more uncomfortable than he was right at this moment. But he knew his only chance was to push ahead. “I know how it looks, me coming in at night....” his words faltered and he stared at the youthful face staring back at him.

 

“It looks like you love her.” she finished for him. “It’s none of my business but, why don’t you marry her?”

 

“As long as I’m wearing this badge, my life expectancy isn’t too great. Having a family isn’t conducive to being a lawman and I would never want to leave Kitty alone to raise our child.  Not to mention that there are too many people willing to hurt her to get to me. That’s why we try to be discreet.”

 

“I’m not sure you’re succeeding on that point. Local gossip has you two being a couple for several years.”

 

Matt offered up a crooked smile, “But that’s just gossip. They don’t know for sure. Doc is the only one that knows the truth.” Calleigh cleared her throat and looked up under hooded lids. “And you” he added.

 

“I don’t want to create problems for either of you, especially Kitty. Your secret is safe with me. Mind if I ask another question?”

 

“Can I hear the question first?”

 

Calleigh nodded, “It’s a harmless one, I promise.” she offered with a grin “Kitty told me about the first time she saw you. Was your recollection the same as hers?

 

His brows furrowed and tiny lines formed across his forehead. He wasn’t expecting anything that simple. “I’m sure she told you some malarkey about a big handsome guy.” Calleigh grinned to confirm. “It wasn’t that way at all. I was an oversized oaf. Doc and I were having breakfast and this girl walked into the restaurant. Hair that looked like it was on fire and eyes the color of sapphires. Kitty was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Almost seven years later, she just keeps growing more beautiful. Why she took up with someone like me, I’ll never understand. She wasn‘t a whole lot older than you are now, just barely 18.”

 

“Was she your first love?” she finally got the question out that she had wondered about all her life  


“I’d like to say I was a saint but it wasn’t like that. When I was young I was pretty friendly with the ladies. Something happened that brought me to a crossroad in my life. I realized there had been too much drinking, too many women and too much gun play.”

 

“What changed you?”

 

“I met a girl. Someone too young and too innocent.”

 

“Did you love her?”

 

“I thought I did but we never really got a chance to see if what we had was real.”

 

“What happened to her?”

 

“She uh....she died.”

 

Calleigh heard the sadness in his voice. She couldn’t stop the single tear that rolled down her cheek. He did love her mother. “Is that what changed you?”

 

He shook his head. It had been a long time since he thought of that painful memory. “I realized then that life had to mean something. I took to the law instead of the gun. I was just 22 when I became the marshal here.”

 

“Wow, so young.”

 

Matt had to laugh, “They were having a hard time filling the job. I was the ninth marshal they hired. Dodge was a pretty ruthless place and lawmen didn’t live long. They didn’t figure number ten wouldn’t be around long either. I guess I‘m pretty good with a gun too.”

 

Calleigh circled around to their earlier discussion “Do you ever plan on marrying Kitty?”

 

“When I retire and it’s safe.”

 

“When will that be?”

 

“I’ve been on the job almost twelve years. I could retire after fifteen.”

 

“Hmmm,” her lips turned into a thoughtful pout “you two would still be young enough to have some kids of your own. You need to realize her clock is ticking.”

 

In the beginning, Matt thought she made such comments for shock value. But over time he realized her brash outspoken manner was just her way of being direct and honest. Unlike most females, she didn’t waste time being coy and once you got past the shock, it was kind of refreshing. “Oh, you think so, do you?”

“Definitely. Kitty needs a real baby, not a used girl with too many miles.”  

 

His face fell somber as he mulled over that last comment. He felt the need to ask.” Calleigh...were you ever- ” He couldn’t finish the sentence but she knew what he was trying to ask.

 

A slight shadow of sadness passed over her face and her gaze fell to avoid his scrutiny “Carter wasn’t quite right in the head and he made some real bad choices but he tried his best to watch over me. But one time ....he had gotten too drunk and passed out. There was this guy he had been playing poker with and uh.” now it was her turn to stumble and grasp for words She licked her lips as her mouth suddenly felt like it was full of cotton. She chose to forgo the details. “After that,” she continued her voice barely audible. ”Carter thought it was a good idea if I dressed like a boy. Maybe I wouldn‘t be noticed much.”

 

For a moment, Matt thought he was going to be sick. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and promise her that no one would ever hurt her again. He also wanted to find that ‘guy’ and beat him to a pulp. But he did neither of those things. ”Does Kitty know.”

 

Calleigh had surprised herself. That was the first time she had ever acknowledged the assault. It had been one more thing to bury in the past. She shook her head slowly, “No, why bring it up now, It was a long time ago and there’s nothing she could do about it anyway.” she saw the pained look on his face and reached out resting her hand on his. “There’s nothing you can do either but I thank you for caring.  I guess that’s why I’m so accommodating with Kitty. She is determined to give me a childhood. I don’t understand why, I just thank God that she came into my life.”    

 

“She had a rough childhood too and she wants to save you from going through the same thing “He rose to his feet and held out his hand for her to join him. “I guess we’re both pretty glad she came along.” Ready to go and tell her we’ve worked out the problem.”

 

“You want me to go with you? She’s not going to like the conversation we just had.”

 

“That’s why we’re going together.”

 

“Hmmm” Calleigh crossed in front of him and slipped out the door, “I think you’re just afraid to face her alone.”

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

Calleigh and Matt slipped up the back stairs of the Long Branch. “Why don’t you wait in her room and I’ll get her up here. He nodded and disappeared into Kitty’s room. The girl walked down to the end of the hall and looked out over the bar below. She spotted Kitty sitting at the back table going over some ledgers.  She finally got her attention and waved for her to come up.

 

“I thought you were at Docs.” Kitty said as she reached the top of the stairs.

 

“I was but he had a call he had to go on. There’s something I need to talk to you about.” she began to pull her by the hand. “Come on, in your room.”

 

“Calleigh, what are you up to?”  The door closed behind her and she whirled around upon hearing a familiar masculine voice.

 

 “We all need to talk.” Matt took her hand from Calleigh’s and led her over to the small table by the window. He sat down beside her and the girl took a seat on the settee.

 

“I get the feeling that somebody has already done a lot of talking. Now, what’s going on.” her tone was serious.

 

The small girl gave the big man a look of support. “Calleigh and I discussed this situation. She understands our relationship and our problem.”

 

Kitty stared first at him, then at her. She did think to close her mouth after a few seconds but the stunned expression remained. “You talked to a child about.....about our **_relationship._** Are you insane?” She started to stand and Matt took her hands, pulling her back down into the chair.

 

“Now, Kitty, just hear us out. It’s not like you think.” Matt stopped short, his face a mask of desperation “Ok, it is what you think but-”

 

Calleigh stepped up and stood beside Matt, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it would sound better coming from me.” Matt imparted his most grateful expression

 

“I’m forever grateful that you have taken me in” she continued “but not at the expense of ruining what you and Matt have here. I’m so proud of you both, for who you are and what you stand for. As for being married...“her voice faltered and just for a second a faraway look seemed to overtake her., “A marriage license and a - ** _proper_** \- home isn’t always suitable for a child.” her lids fluttered and she shook her head as though to shake the memories away. “I mean.....do you think I can’t handle Matt coming home at night to the woman he loves. He explained his reasons for not marrying, and as usual, your welfare is his top priority.  It shows me the kind of love I want in my life.”

 

Kitty felt their eyes on her and she lowered her lids to shield her own gaze, “I was just trying to protect everyone I guess.”

 

“But we never need to protect each other from ourselves” Matt pointed out.

 

“I understand what you’re saying.” she reached out taking Calleigh’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry, I know you were cheated out of a childhood and I just wanted to make things right for you.”

 

“And I love you for it, but one of the things that makes me feel secure is the two of you together. I think it’s pretty obvious that we’re not going to be a conventional family but that’s what makes us stronger.

 

Kitty sighed heavily, “You’re right. I’ve been thinking about something else but now, I’m half afraid to mention it.” she was met with two sets of curious eyes. They were the same color, she suddenly realized. Staring into them was like looking into the cool blue waters of the ocean. Odd, she had always thought Calleigh’s were the same color as her own.

 

“Well?” Matt arched his brows “We’re waiting.”

 

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, I got sidetracked.....I was just noticing...you two have....“She tossed her head to shake out the irrelevant discovery, “ Never mind. I’ve been thinking about leaving the Long Branch.”

 

Calleigh and Matt’s eyes found each other again. Then in unison, turned back to her. “You want to get rid of the Long Branch?”

 

“No, I don’t want to get rid of it, I just don’t think it’s working with us living here. It’s not the kind of place for you to be growing up in. “ her hands went up instantly to silence the girl “I know what you have been through in the past but that doesn’t mean it has to continue. And, “she turned to Matt, “ I think you and I need more privacy than a back alley doorway.”

 

Matt leaned back, resting one giant boot across the knee of the other leg. He took note of the girl’s admission to living in a **_perfect_** home. Sooner or later, he was going to find the meaning behind that. For now, he opted to stick to the discussion at hand. “Honey, Ma Smalley’s place isn’t’ going to give us any privacy at all.”

 

“You lived with Ma Smalley? When? Why did you move out? Are we moving there?” Calleigh wasn’t giving her time to answer the series of questions.

 

“I lived with Ma Smalley when I first came to town. When I bought the Long Branch it made more sense financially to live there too. But not now. I think it’s time I looked at a house. Something maybe just outside of town. She looked at the others for approval.

 

“Something bigger might be nice. What do you think , Pa?”

 

“Pa? “Kitty repeated casting a quizzical glance at Matt.

 

“It‘s a private joke” he mused while shooting an amused smile to the girl.

 

Calleigh returned to the original topic “Will it have a kitchen and parlor and everything. It’s probably a good idea to get settled in now. Then you can start to get ready.”

 

 Matt stood behind Kitty with his hands resting on her shoulders. She leaned back into him, curious about Calleigh’s statement. “Ready for what? What are you talking about?”

 

“Well, three years will give you time to get everything straight away when those babies come.” Calleigh flashed a wicked wink in Matt’s direction. “I think I’m going to bed now Pa, gosh I’m suddenly tired. “with a grin and a giggle she was out the door.

 

Kitty turned slowly in Matt’s arms. “Babies again??!

 

He wore a sheepish grin under a slightly flushed color. “Well, ..uh..see..we were talking...”

 

“Obviously. That’s twice in one week that subject has come up.” A shiver ran down her spine as he leaned down claiming her lips. After all these years his touch still set her heart to beating faster.” I think we need to practice on that.”


	8. Father-Daughter Dance

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 8**

**Father Daughter Dance**

 

“What do you think of the new cook?”

 

Matt shrugged “Not as good a cook as you.”

 

“Such a load of blarney. What are you wanting?”

 

He feigned an expression of wounded pride. “I am hurt. Hurt that you suspect my sincerity. That you don’t trust-”

 

“Give it up cowboy” she cocked her head to one side with a sly grin. “What do you want?”

 

With a defeated laugh, he reached across the table taking her hand but he was interrupted by a feminine voice before he could respond. “Marshall. Miss Kitty. I am so glad I ran into you two.”

 

Matt stood to offer her a chair. “Miss Tyson won’t you join us” she accepted his offer with a smile.

 

“Clara please don’t tell me Calleigh’s in trouble again.” Kitty’s smile only partially hid her uneasiness.

 

“I’ve had her in my class for two years now, and she is my brightest student.” she paused a grimace stealing her smile “she’s also the most brash. I’ve learned by now, it’s just her way. Honest to a fault” she laughed and eased Kitty’s tension “She’s in no trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about the dance.” she could tell by their blank expressions that neither were aware. “We’re having a Father-Daughter dance in two weeks.”

 

Kitty burst into a giant smile “That sounds wonderful.” she glanced at Matt. He didn’t seem as overjoyed as she was but he certainly didn’t seem to be upset over the notion. “I wonder why she hasn’t said anything?”

 

Clara found Kitty’s excitement to be contagious. “I am so excited too. I know that you’re not Calleigh’s father....I mean maybe you are... I know you and Kitty aren’t marr....that you just live ... Oh dear Lord” A red glow suddenly radiated from the woman’s face. She dropped her lids unable to face her either of them. “I’m so sorry..I never meant..”

 

Kitty peaked over at Matt and saw him trying to stifle a smile. “Clara, please.” she reached across the table to pat her hand in a reassuring gesture. “Don’t worry about it. Matt would love to take Calleigh.”

 

Clara had regained some of her composure although she maintained the red face. “I was also hoping you would chaperone and maybe help us to decorate Markers Barn.”

 

“I would love to. Thank you for thinking of me. Just let me know when you want to get together to make plans.

 

Matt rose from his seat to help Clara with her chair, “Thank you both. Kitty I look forward to seeing you.”

 

Blue eyes met and both broke into laughter. ”Don’t laugh, did you see how embarrassed she was. Matt it’s not funny!”   Her words would have carried more weight if she had not surrendered to the laughter again. They began to attract attention and Matt suggested going back to the Long Branch.

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Matt was sorting through the latest wanted bulletins when the office door opened and Calleigh peaked around the door. “Hi Pa. Kitty said you wanted to talk to me.”

 

The occasional use of Pa had become somewhat of a habit. “Yeah” he laid the papers aside. “We ran into Clara Tyson today. She told us about the father daughter dance. How come you haven’t said anything?” It was not often that she was at a loss for words but today she stood in the center of the room shuffling her feet nervously. “Don’t you want me to take you?” he pulled himself to his feet and walked over to her. Matt chose to drop down on one knee to make them more equal. “Calleigh would you rather go with Doc”

 

“Oh, no Matt, I want to go with you. See, the thing is...” she paused and chewed on her bottom lip as though pondering the right answer. “I can’t dance.”  
 

His original look of surprise disappeared into a laugh. “Is that all. I’m pretty bad too but I know a pretty red head that will probably be willing to teach us both.”

 

Calleigh caught him totally by surprise when she threw her arms around his neck.”Oh, I love you Matt.”

 

He had watched her give hugs and kisses to Kitty, Doc and even Festus but until now, they had only shared occasional touching of hands. Matt realized how good it felt for her to come to him. His arms tightened around her and he whispered “I love you too Calleigh.”

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

Kitty lay in Matt’s arms, so happy he could hear her purr. “You know if you were to die we’d never get that grin off your face.”

 

“I wouldn’t want them to.” she snuggled in closer. “I would want everyone to know how happy I am. It took you two long enough to tell each other. And you get extra points for taking to her about the dance. I thought I would have to drag you there” for just a moment the enthusiasm morphed into disdain “You know the way I have to do when **_I_** want to go to a dance.” she was too excited to hang on the sarcasm “You two were marvelous tonight. You put all those other dads to shame.

 

“We had a good teacher. You know that’s the first thing to come along that that child couldn’t do. I was beginning to think she had mastered everything. Of course she did pick it up right away.”

 

 Matt let his fingers trace lightly down her arm, “you have the softest skin” he whispered as his mouth closed over hers. Some nights were wild, some burning hot but nights like tonight were gentle and filled with passion. They moved slowly, their bodies in perfect sync with one another. Slow, languid strokes that reached to the very core of her body, while devouring every inch of him. Touching places only he was allowed as she moved beneath him, allowing him access to whatever he wanted. He reached between them to touch that special spot that caused her to moan softly. Her long legs wrapped around his waist inviting him in deeper. Eventually, slow and gentle gave way to the powerful climax both were heading toward. Kitty arched back as he drove into her one final time sending them both over the edge.  He covered her face in kisses as he gently let her body settle back on the bed. “So soft” he whispered again.


	9. The Family Picnic

**A Flicker Of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 9**

**The Family Picnic**

 

“Since when do you have time for a picnic?” Kitty leaned back against the sink with her arms crossed and wearing a suspicious expression.

 

Matt stood facing her and placed both of his hands on the kitchen cabinet locking her in. His lips nibbled at her neck, his words low only loud enough for her to hear “You said you wanted to go fishing and a picnic.”

 

She struggled to maintain her aloof stance but his kisses were weakening her defenses. When his hands left the counter and began to explore those private places and her body was betraying her. He knew when she released a shuddering moan he had her. “You know I only want to please you....in every way.” His hands roamed down and behind pulling her firm bottom up against himself.

 

Suddenly in the middle of their sensual exploration there was a loud sound and then a sharp voice shattering the mood?

Calleigh let the back door slam behind her. “So this is why you sent me to Delmonico’s for lunch! Humph! You’re fishing all right!” Matt and Kitty instantly tore apart. She turned facing the cabinet while he bravely turned to face the diminutive captor.  Calleigh stood, now with her arms folded across her chest wearing a crooked little smile.

 

“I thought you would be gone longer.” he stated  bluntly “any other time, you would be slow as molasses” He and Calleigh had reached a point where they were comfortable enough with each other that neither could really embarrass the other much anymore. Although she certainly tried. “Grab the poles. We’ll be ready in a minute.”

 

She turned to leave and then whirled back around to face Matt again. “Uh, Can I leave you alon-”

 

“Get!” He yelled, his voice booming but his grin clearly was void of any anger. When he turned back to Kitty, he was confronted with another annoyed female face. With a chagrin countenance he shrugged his shoulders “Sorry, I really thought she was going to be gone longer. You know how slow she is.” he leaned in to give her a kiss. “Forgive me?”

 

“Don’t I always.” She allowed the kiss and then slipped away. “I believe my question was, why are you doing this?” she called the question to him as she headed for the bedroom to change clothes.

 

Following her along like a puppy, Matt clarified “I really do listen to you and I know this is something you want. Festus can handle anything that comes up.”  She pulled a simple cotton dress out of the closet and waited. Matt stood leaning against the door jam, baffled as to why she had stopped any movement except for her piercing stare. “What?”

 

“You scoot” she motioned with her hands for him to leave “You can’t be trusted.”

 

“OK” came the shouting from the backdoor again “Fishing gear all ready. Let’s go” she watched Matt coming toward her “Can I take my guns?” He grimaced indicating doubt but Kitty’s firm ‘ **NO** ’ from the bedroom stopped any further discussion.

 

                                                                                                       CMKCMKCMKCMK

 

Matt lay on the bank watching his girls splash in the creek. Calleigh in her rolled up jeans and Kitty bunching her dress up in a ball in front of her. “You’re scaring the fish” he called but either wasn’t heard above their laughter or they just didn’t care. He folded his arms under his head, stuffed after a full meal and just on the edge of a nap.

 

He thought about how much their lives had changed since Calleigh came into it. They were a family now. Kitty still hated it that he was gone so much but it was better now that she wasn’t alone. And for all of Calleigh’s teasing she usually went out of her way to make sure they had alone time. Even he and Calleigh had a good relationship. Lots of teasing and since the dance, more open expression of love.

 

This whole thing was held together by the love of his life. Kitty, as usual was at the center. He closed his eyes drifting off in the warm autumn sun. He was just on the precipice of sleep when he heard Kitty screaming. Matt bolted from his lounging position to his feet and into the water. “What happened?”

 

Kitty was sitting in the water with Calleigh in her lap. “She was jumping on those large flat stones from one to the other, she missed and fell and hit her head. She’s bleeding Matt and she’s unconscious.” Kitty was maintaining but Matt knew she was terrified.

 

‘l’ll get the horses.” within minutes he had untied the horses and returned to the girls. “Let me have her” he reached down taking the girl from Kitty’s arms. When they got to Buck, Matt handed her back, climbed up in the saddle and reached down to take her back.

 

Kitty mounted her horse and took the reins of Calleigh’s and they took off for home. The checkered tablecloth still spread on the ground, fishing poles still stuck into the bank and an open picnic basket. All abandoned, all forgotten as they raced back to town.

 

Matt held her nestled in his arm. “Hold on Sweet Pea, please hold on.” he wasn’t sure if he said the words out loud or was it just a prayer. Matt glanced over at Kitty and saw the fear in her face. Their eyes met for a moment, long enough for them to give encouragement to each other. It seemed like forever but at last they reached Front Street.

 

Doc was about half way down his steps when he saw them coming toward him. When he saw the riderless horse, he knew something bad had happened. Matt handed the girl down to Doc.

 

“She fell in the creek and hit her head on a rock.” He slid off Buck and then helped Kitty down. Taking the girl back from Doc he followed him up the stairs. As per Docs instructions he gently laid her on the table. Then he stepped back, pulling Kitty into his arms and both sets of blue eyes watched his every move.

 

“Doc?” Kitty voice quivered, barely audible

 

Without missing a step of his ministration he tried to answer “She’s got quite a bump on the back of her head and looks like a laceration here too. Has she been unconscious the whole time?” Matt was the one to respond.  Doc cleaned the wound and took a few stitches. “Well we’ll just have to wait until she regains consciousness. He stepped back to let Kitty and Matt step up to the table. Kitty took the young girls hand and fussed over her face, gently brushing the curls aside and ever so tenderly placing a kiss. Matt stood beside the bed taking one of small hands in his.

 

 Consciousness was finally coming and it was accompanied by several small moans. Her eyes fluttered open and she seemed to be trying to focus. Kitty looked over her shoulder to Doc. He stepped in between the worried pair to check out his little love.

 

“Well her eyes look clear. What?” He leaned down, unable to decipher the whispered words. He kissed her cheek and stood back up turning to the frightened pair, “she wants to if Matt ate all the pie.” he swiped his mustache trying to stifle a laugh. The tension had broken and Kitty and Matt each took a side of the table. Despite her light hearted response, she reached for Kitty’s hand and held on tight.

 

 “No I didn’t eat it all.” Matt admonished “but I’m going to as soon as I get home.” He stroked her hair, careful of the stitches. “You had us scared” she could see the remnants of fear he still wore. “I love you Sweet Pea.”

 

Calleigh closed her eyes and with a smile whispered back “I know, I love you too Pa.”

 

“Besides hungry, how do you feel?”

 

“My head hurts and I guess just tired. Were you worried too Poppy?” She flashed him that smile, the one that she knows would make him buy the world for her.

 

“Now you’re just fishing for sympathy.” He tugged his ear and swiped at his mustache. “Dagnabit of course I was worried. Now you need some rest, why don’t you two go home and leave her here with me.”

 

She squeezed Kitty’s hand and their eyes met. Kitty gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, I’m not leaving you.”

 

This revelation came as no surprise to either Matt or Doc. “What do say Doc, got an extra chair I can crash in too?” Doc shook his head, he knew Kitty wouldn’t leave without Calleigh and Matt wouldn’t leave without Kitty. Sort of a chain reaction.

 

Doc swiped his mustache and shuffled toward the back room together blankets. “Looks like I got a full house tonight


	10. The Town Gossip

                                                     

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 10**

****

**_The town Gossip_ **

Matt could hear Louie yelling long before he actually entered the office. “Marshall, Marshall. Come quick, its Miss Calleigh!”

 

Fearing the worst, the big man was pushing the old man out of the way to get through the door. It has been three years since she came bursting into his life and into his heart. In those few seconds his minds eyes managed to conjure up twenty scenarios where the girl was hurt. Those thoughts were all put to rest as soon as he stepped out onto the boardwalk. Festus was riding toward him with Calleigh flung across Ruth directly in front of him. She was screaming and fighting him every step of the way and it looked like he was losing the battle.

 

 All of sudden a buggy appeared coming up behind them. The buggy managed to pass Festus and come to a halt directly in front of Matt. Mavis Penshaw literally fell out of the buggy.

 

Matt stared down at the rotund woman rolling around on the ground in an effort to regain footing. She couldn’t have been much more than five foot tall, if that, but she was almost that wide as well. A part of him knew he should help in some way but to be honest it was such a comical sight he could only stare in amazement.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the spectacle was beginning to attract a crowd. Doc was quickly making his way down Front Street. Wilbur Jonas stood behind his wife Sara and Bess Roniger in the doorway of his store. Even Ma Smalley had stopped on the street to watch.

 

Eventually, Mavis made her way to her feet and she began to shriek, her voice reminiscent of a polecat caught in a trap. “I want that animal arrested!! Do you hear me Marshal. I want her behind bars.”

 

His eyes were now on Festus and Calleigh as they too had reached the end of the street. The instant Calleigh slipped from Festus’s grasp he began to yell, “Grab, her somebody grab her..”

 

“You nasty sow, If I get my hands on you” Calleigh’s screaming was actually drowning out the round woman’s shrieks. She was running full force and almost to her target when Matt reached out, swooping her up off the ground. Like Festus, he too was having trouble hanging on to her.

 

“Calleigh! Stop!”

 

“You pig! You disgusting pig!”Calleigh continued to scream and fight to make her way to her objective. Matt was stunned at the difficulty he was having holding on to her tiny frame. He had one arm wrapped around her waist as she hung at his side like a sack of flour, except for the flailing arms and legs. It was like wrestling a wild creature.

 

For a split second, he was reminiscent of another young hostile redhead he had been forced to snatch up several years earlier. A man named Groat had harassed Kitty in the street and Matt stepped in but he never was quite sure who he was protecting from whom.

 

He continued to yell at Calleigh to stop but his words seemed to have no effect on her, or Mavis for that matter.

 

“You evil little monster! You should be put away from civilized people! Although Calleigh was pouring every ounce of energy she had to get to the shrieking woman, Mavis was smart enough to stay out of reach.

 

 By this time Matt was yelling, his deep voice booming into the crowd. “STOP! BOTH OF YOU! WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!!!!”

 

“I’ll tell you what happened!” Mavis offered

 

“So help me Mavis if you say those words again, I’ll rip that foul tongue out of your mouth! “Calleigh threatened. Matt finally swung Calleigh up with both hands under her arms with her legs dangling high off the ground.

 

Although she continued to squirm and struggle for freedom, his swift movement was enough to silence both women for a moment. Long enough for Kitty to make her way through the crowd and call to the young girl.

 

“Calleigh Reign Russell! Enough!” her voice was calm unlike the shrieking and yelling previously strewn into the air, but it was her no nonsense tone that brought with it silence. Calleigh’s body went limp in his hands and he lowered her down, letting her stand on her own. She turned slowly obeying Kitty’s commands.

 

Kitty held out her arms and the girl rushed in to them. She turned Calleigh around pulling her back up against herself. Placing her hands on Calleigh’s shoulders, they seem to be taking a stance together. Matt and probably the entire curious onlookers were stunned at the way Calleigh responded to Kitty’s commands. 

 

“Okay. Now! “Matt turned back to Mavis “What happened” his tone had also become quieter

 

Mavis turned toward the wagon and called out. “Wilfred, get down here.” within seconds, an equally round young boy clambered out of the buggy. It was obvious he had been in some kind of skirmish. His hair was sticking up in all directions, he was sporting a brand new shiner, a very bloody nose and his clothes were torn and dirty. “She did that! She attacked my little boy. I think she broke his nose.”

 

A tiny gasp seemed to circulate through the crowd, passing from one surprised onlooker to the next. Along with the crowd, Matt looked at the boy and then at his girl. Wilfred had to outweigh her by a hundred pounds. Albeit all flabby pounds but still outsized her.

 

 Until now he hadn’t noticed that she was dirty as though she had been rolling on the ground and her dress was torn as well. Unlike Wilfred she didn’t seem to have any physical wounds. Even Kitty was taken aback by this discovery. She leaned to one side to look down at Calleigh. Their eyes met and a silent question was asked and answered.

 

Calleigh looked down to the ground and peered under heavy lids at the fat woman and boy. Her jaw was set in a hard line and everyone watching knew it was only Kitty’s hands on her shoulders that was keeping her still.

 

“Well Marshall, what are you going to do?”

 

He was becoming seriously irritated by this woman. “Calleigh, did you do this?” as incredible as the feat seemed, he knew in his heart she had been the culprit.

 

“Yes.” she responded with a bold attitude, almost a warning that she would do it again if Mavis continued to provoke her.

 

“Can someone tell me why?”

 

“I can” Mavis of course volunteered immediately. “She attacked him for telling the truth. All he sai-”

 

“Nooooo!No!No!No!” Calleigh screamed out in an attempt to shut the woman up.” I did it. It doesn’t matter why.” she turned to Matt, her eyes suddenly pleading with him. “Just put me in jail. I did it” Matt’s gaze left Calleigh and locked onto Kitty. It only took seconds for them to know what was happening here.

 

Mavis Penshaw was the town gossip and she had always had a special hated for Kitty. At some point it had crossed over into obsession. She was always ready to spread a rumor or make one up if necessary. “Please, Matt,” Calleigh fought to hold back the tears. “Please...don’t let her..”

 

Mavis’s screeching suddenly took precedence over the girls pleading. This was her chance to spew her poison to the crowd that had gathered around and she was not going to give up the spotlight. . “All my Wilfred said was that moving out of the Long Branch into that house on the edge of town didn’t change the fact that her mom was still a whore. We all know who her momma is but does anyone know who her daddy is? I’ll bet even that precious **_Miss Kitty_** doesn’t know.” she spat Kitty’s name out as though it burned her tongue.

 

Matt recoiled, struggling not to strike the fat little beast himself. Calleigh stood stone faced, leaning back into Kitty for support. Oddly enough, Kitty’s expression was one of compassion. Ten years ago, she probably would have given this woman a run for her money but she had Calleigh to think of now. And the truth was she had become calloused to people like Mavis because she made up such a small part of the community. But she knew both Calleigh and Matt were being hurt by this.

 

“Marshal are you going to do your job! Or is she above the law just because she lets you come by her house at night. Everyone knows you sneak out there -”

 

“Mavis shut up!” Clara Tyson, pushed through the crowd, stopping only long enough to catch her breath. “Marshal. I wanted to set the record straight before this thing gets out of control. Looks like I’m too late for that. Maybe I can stop it before that woman can do any more damage. Calleigh did fight with her boy. I wouldn’t say attacked.”

 

“She certainly did attack him.”

 

“Mavis if you don’t shut up, I’ll attack you myself.” this time it was Ma Smalley threatening her.

 

“Well! Humph!”

 

“Thank you Ma. Wilfred was saying some bad things - things he heard from his **_mother_** \- “She shot a warning glance at Mavis “I told him to stop and Calleigh told him to stop. Then she warned him to stop and then...I don’t advocate violence but that’s the only way to deal with some people.

 

“Calleigh, I apologize for what was said, “She flashed a weak smile to Kitty “Your mother is a fine lady. She has always been there to give aid or money when needed. We wouldn’t have half the charities in this town if it wasn’t for her. And I know the school depends on her generosity. Why it was her benevolence that paid for the Father Daughter dance.  The city of Dodge has only the greatest respect for her. You don’t ever have to worry about her reputation.” Much to her surprise and Mavis’s shock, the crowd actually applauded her speech.

 

Kitty felt her face flush with color as she was not used to being the center of attention. At least not the good kind. She gripped Calleigh’s shoulders tighter, more for her own support than anything else. Matt stepped toward his girls wrapping his arms around both of them and shielding them from the crowd.

 

 Bess Roniger stepped out of the doorway and walked over to Mavis. “You need to be quiet now, Mavis. It’s time for you to go home. And you really need to leave Miss Kitty and her family alone.”

 

Matt motioned for Festus to come over. “I’m going to take my girls home now. Can you take care of this?”

 

The Long Branch was closer than home so Matt guided them up to Kitty’s old quarters. Calleigh turned to Kitty as soon as they were safely inside the room. She threw her arms around her and the tears broke loose. “I love you Kitty. “

 

“I know Sweet Pea”

 

“I am so sorry for all those horrible things. I’m sorry that everyone thinks I’m really your daughter.”

 

“Whoa. Hold on there.” she held the girl away from her “Look at me. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“I do” she glared at Matt including him in her apology “We both do. Mavis Penshaw doesn’t have to make up stuff. We give her plenty of ammunition.”

 

Matt didn’t understand why she was still upset. “Sweet Pea, the town all but gave Kitty a standing ovation.”

 

“They did but what respect do we show her? We live in a house hidden on a side street so that you can sneak in every night. Mavis was right about that.”

 

Matt gasp was clearly audible, as was Kitty’s. Both looked at each with a somewhat shocking expression and then back to the girl.

 

“Now, hold on!” Matt’s shock was turning to anger. “You know why we live there.”

 

Calleigh pulled free of Kitty, “No, I know why this whole charade started. And I know you had the best of intentions but like everything else in life, it changes. But you don’t, Matt.”

 

“I think you better watch your tone, young lady. Fifteen is too young for that kind of talk. I have to leave today but we’ll deal with this when I get back.”

 

“Leave!?” Calleigh’s brows arched high in surprise. “Of course you do” she looked over at Kitty. “The week end you had planned. That’s off, right. “

 

“Calleigh, that’s not important right now.” Kitty tried her best to appease the girl but the situation had grown too tense.

 

“You have two deputies but you’re the only one that can make these trips. EVERY! SINGLE! TIME! “She bit off each word as though it were poison on her tongue. Maybe one of those deputies can keep her safe since you‘re never around to do it.”

 

“I do this because it’s my job. And we live the way we live because there are people out there who will hurt either of you to get to me.”

 

“They can’t possibly hurt her as much as you do.” Calleigh threw her hands in the air, “Matt, there isn’t a person within a thousand miles that does not know that Kitty Russell is your woman. Dear Lord, she has been kidnapped, beaten and raped how much does she have to go through to keep this secret? Does someone have to finally kill her!!”

 

“Calleigh” Kitty had been so shocked by this outburst, she had virtually been unable to speak but she finally found her voice with this last accusation. “You’ve gone too far, apologize.”   


“I can’t do that this time. Not even for you. But he’s not the only one to blame here. Ever since you took me into your home, people talk. Even the ones that love you think I’m yours. And ....sometimes I even say things to lend credibility to the rumor because I want it to be true.” With that last confession, Calleigh rushed across the room. “I’m going to walk home.”

 

Calleigh was crying again but Kitty knew better than to go after her. She also knew she was going to have to deal with Matt. Kitty was sure, he was lost, hurt and angry after that outburst.

 

Matt turned to look out the window, he watched the girl run down the back street to their house. Kitty came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I love you, you know.”

 

He stroked her hands, “I know.”

 

“She loves you too.”

 

He released a laugh empty of any humor. “Believe it or not, I know that too.”


	11. Barlow Madson, Attorney at Law

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

 

**Chapter 10**

**Barlow Madson Attorney-at-Law**

 

Matt heard someone step up on the porch and looked outside the office window. A small man in a fancy eastern suit stepped into his office. “Marshal Dillon?”

 

“Yeah” he rose from his chair, “Can I help you with something.”

 

“My name is Barlow Madson,” he handed Matt his card “I’m from Baltimore.”

 

Matt read the card, Barlow ** _Madson attorney-at-law._** He tossed the card on the desk and hooked his thumb in his vest. “Mr. Madson, what can I do for you?”

 

“I’m trying to locate a Miss Kathleen Russell.”

 

“Well, I can help you with that. Come with me and I’ll take you to her.”

 

He motioned for the younger man to step outside and took the lead. “Is this your first time out west, Mr. Madson?”

 

“It is sir. I have heard all the stories and was very curious.”

 

“So, what do you think so far?”

 

“Well, I don’t think I have the tenacity to survive but I am surely impressed with those that do.”

 

Matt was pleasantly surprised to find Barlow Madson to be a decent sort of fellow. “This is the Long Branch and Miss Russell is the proprietor.”

 

“Quite an accomplishment for a woman in this part of the country, wouldn’t you say? “

 

“I would. She’s no ordinary women.”

 

He waited for Madson to step through the bat doors and spotted Kitty at a table in the corner. She had her nose buried in paperwork. Matt nodded in her direction and walked over with the attorney in tow.

 

“Kitty, there is a gentleman here to see you.”

 

She looked up, flashing the smile that always melted Matt’s heart. “To see me?”

 

Madson was taken aback by the stunning redhead staring up at him. She definitely was **_not_ ** ordinary. In a polite gesture, he removed his derby and offered his hand. “Barlow Madson” again, he reached into his vest pocket and produced a card.

 

She pursed her lips and read the card. “Why don’t we all sit down and then you can tell me what your business is here in Dodge. How about a beer?”

 

“That would really go down good after a long trip.”

 

“Sam, could you bring these gentlemen a beer? Ok, Mr. Madson, what can I do for you?”

 

He pulled an envelope from his inside pocket. “It’s my understanding that you have a legal ward. One Calleigh Reign Russell.”

 

Kitty glanced at Matt, his confusion matching hers. “That’s right.” she felt a twinge of fear. Was someone going to take her away?

 

“I’m here on behalf of her family.”

 

“Matt?” the tone of her voice matched the fearful look on her face. He stretched his hand across the table closing it over hers.

 

“Please,” Madson attempted to calm them both. “I don’t know what you are concerned about but I assure you this is not bad news. May I go on?” Kitty swallowed hard and then nodded

 

I am here on behalf of one Calleigh Reign Strothers of the Clayton Penn Strothers of Baltimore, Maryland”

 

This time it was Matt that pulled back, looking as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

 

“Strothers. Calleigh ... Is.. Clayton Strothers.....”

 

“Granddaughter” Madson volunteered. As though he suddenly remembered an earlier conversation, he took a longer look at the big man sitting across from him. “Are you...Matthew Dillon?”

 

Matt nodded, he turned to Kitty, and uttered a single name “Cassandra Strothers” It looked as though who ever knocked the wind out of Matt earlier, was now taking it out of Kitty.

   
Madson downed the beer, he had a feeling he was going to need it. “I gather you did not know she was your daughter.

 

“No.” Matt continued to tell a story that Kitty already knew “I met her mother when she was only sixteen. I was almost twenty. She was going to a fancy school where I was doing odd jobs. Cassie was a sweet girl, kind of sad all the time but she said I made her laugh. We just kind of hit it off. We were supposed to go for a ride one afternoon but when I went to pick her up she was gone. One of the teachers told me that her family had taken her out of their school and were sending her to a fancy boarding school in New York. I’m ashamed to say that probably would have been the end of it but rumors got back to me that she was pregnant. I knew I had to do the right thing so I went looking for her. I finally found her folks had moved back to Baltimore. I showed up ready to take Cassie away and was told she died in childbirth. They told me the baby had died as well. Then he threatened to have me arrested if I ever came back again.    
     

“I must confess, I’m a little confused here.” he looked to Kitty for clarification “You have been raising - his - daughter? Even gave her your last name. But neither of you knew she was his.”

 

Kitty nodded and motioned to Sam, they all needed another drink. “Apparently, I have been.” she gave her head a faint shake as if to clear it out “You’ve dropped quite a bombshell on us Mr. Madson. But you still haven’t said what brought you here.”

 

“Yes, well let me explain. I can well understand your description of Clayton Strothers. Client or not, he was a hateful, arrogant self righteous man. How he managed to find a woman that was a perfect match for him always surprised me. That pious woman bordered on evil.” his brows furrowed again “Exactly how is it that you come to have the child?”

 

Matt began the tale, “She ran away at the age of eight and from what you say, no one went looking for her. A short time later she met up with Carter Harlan a onetime gunslinger. He continued to teach her about guns and turned her into a side show performer.” Matt looked at Kitty and she picked up the story.

 

“Matt was out of town at a trial when the show came through Dodge. Carter brought her in here, sat her up on that bar on that very spot, and said she wanted to stay. Dodge was her destination. He just left her. Matt was gone for a little over two months and by the time he got back, I couldn’t let her go.”

 

She and I had problems in the beginning. I knew she was hiding something” Matt picked up the conversation again, “I never suspected this. We finally called a truce. She said, if I would give her a chance and get to know her just for herself then maybe she would tell me about her past.” his eyes met Kitty again. “She wanted me to love her for her. That was over almost 3 years ago, and to be honest, we finally just accepted each other, no questions asked”

 

Madson could not hide his look of contempt. “Strothers story was that she was away at boarding school. I finally located a woman that had been a cook in his house. She was barely more than a girl at the time but she remembered the little girl. She also remembered the young mother being beat and wasn‘t surprised she didn‘t survive the birth. An illegitimate child was more than he or his sanctimonious wife could bear. Apparently, they continued to serve up punishment for the girl. Beating and starving her. The cook remembers how defiant the little girl was. No matter what Clayton did to her she would not back down. Drove him crazy.”

 

“Why didn’t someone stop them?” Kitty was so angry she was visibly shaking.

 

“He kept her hidden and like I said, he told everyone she was at boarding school.” he took another drink, knowing he had to continue “The fact that there was no boarding school is what brings me here. Strothers will left everything to his quote  ‘family’. It sounds preposterous; I know not to name specifics. I’m guessing that he didn’t write up a new will because he was too cheap. His daughter was dead and he was probably sure that his granddaughter was dead also, so he didn’t bother making a new one. He and his wife were killed a month ago in an accident. I went to the boarding school looking for the girl and that’s when things started to...unravel. I hired a private detective and he brought me to you Miss Russell. I guess what I’m going to say now will be good news. The Strothers estate is worth 2.5 million dollars.” the table fell silent again. He wasn’t sure how he expected them to react but he was sure that the money wouldn’t be a major part of the story.

 

Matt reached across the table, taking Kitty’s hand in his. Madson saw the look of love that passed between them making him suddenly anxious to get home to his own wife and daughter. He stood up from the table. “I have some paperwork for you to sign and then the money will be deposited where ever you designate. Can we meet later tonight?

 

Matt stood up to shake hands with Madson. “There’s a restaurant up the street called Delmonico’s. Why don’t we meet there for dinner? I’d like for you to meet Calleigh. “

 

Madson released Matt’s hand and nodded politely to Kitty, “I would like that very much. About 7:00”

 

“7:00 will be fine.”

 

Matt dropped back down in the chair after Madson left. “Kitty? Are you alright.”

 

She rose from her chair, her body trembling, and headed for the back room. Matt was close enough to be her shadow. She tried to maintain control but one single tear escaped and the flood gates broke loose. Kitty turned burying her face in his chest. “They beat her Matt. How could they beat a little girl? How could they not go looking for her? My God, what kind of people were they.”

 

“Kitty, honey, it doesn’t matter now. She’s ours now, no one‘s going to hurt her again..”

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

They walked down Front Street towards Docs office. Calleigh would be there. She was always there after school. She had shown an interest in medicine and Doc had begun taking her on rounds. He took Kitty’s hand letting her take the steps in front of him.  

 

They could hear laughter coming from inside the office, and braced each other before going inside. “It’s going to be all right.” He held her close for a moment and then kissed her, allowing them to draw strength from each other. Calleigh looked up as soon as they walked in. Her eyes shining with laughter, and her smile big as ever.

 

“Hi, what brings you guys up here?”

 

Matt held a chair for Kitty to sit down. “Sweet Pea, Kitty and I need to talk to you. Doc, you need to hear this too.” He sat back down, and pushed a chair out for Matt.

 

“Is everybody all right? Her confusion was obvious. If someone were hurt they would be at Docs.  


“Everyone’s fine.” Matt assured her” We need to talk to you about.... Clayton Strothers.”

 

Calleigh went white as though every ounce of blood had been drained. She was on her feet instantly, her face resembling that of a trapped animal. “Is he here?” The door was the only thing in her line of sight and she bolted for it “I‘ve got to get out of here.”

 

Matt had seen the panic on her face and recognized her need to escape. On his feet in a heartbeat, he was quick to intercede. He grabbed her up to him and held her close. “Strothers is dead, baby, so is his wife. Even if he wasn’t you don’t ever have to worry about anyone hurting you again. They would have to go through everyone in this room to get to you.”

 

 Her body continued to tremble but he could tell it was lessening some. She pulled away from him enough, to meet the reassuring gaze of Kitty and Doc. “Are they really dead?” she asked looking back up at Matt.

 

“Yes” Matt ushered her back to the table and eased her into the chair. 

 

 “How do you know this?”

 

“His attorney was here. Apparently, you are the only heir to his estate. “

 

“I don’t want his estate.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me” he looked over at Kitty who didn’t appear to be surprised either. “We can discuss that later, right now we have more important things. He told me about Cassie.”

 

“Tell you what. Dag nab it what is going on here.” Doc’s frustration level had been reached.

 

“Calleigh is Matt’s daughter.” Kitty’s announcement prompted a sudden gasp from Doc. “You have known all this time. Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I didn’t plan it this way, I swear Kitty.” crying was not something that ranked very high in Calleigh’s emotional reserve but she felt a good one coming on. This was the thing she feared. That Kitty and the others would think she had used them. “I love all of you, you have to believe me.”

 

Kitty reached out for the girl’s hands, taking them in hers. “Do you think I don’t know that? Look at Poppy and tell me there’s any doubt there. I don’t know whether you started out to capture our hearts or that just happened, but it did happen. We know that you love us but we still don’t understand why you didn’t say something.”

 

Calleigh released a long held breath. “I wasn’t allowed to speak your name. Strothers hated you, said you took off when you found out my mother was pregnant. They told me you were nothing but worthless gunslinger.”

 

“Calleigh, that’s not true. I never knew. I went back after you and your mom.”

 

She reached across the table and took his hand. “I know that. There was a young girl named Molly that worked in the kitchen. She always tried to protect me if possible. She’s also the one who told me that my father had come looking for me and Strothers told him I was dead. I think part of the reason I practiced with the gun so much is because it drove him crazy “The more he tried to stop me, the more he beat me, the more determined I was to learn how to shoot.

 

Kitty interrupted “Is that where the scars came from?” Calleigh responded with a nod.

 

Finally, I knew I had to leave to try to find you. I’ve never seen anyone so filled with hate. Unless it was his wife. Talk about a matched set.”  A bitter laugh echoed in the silence “I did tell you the truth, Matt. No one was going to be looking for me. I was just afraid if you went digging you would find out who I was.”

 

“Did you not want me to know you’re my daughter?”

 

“What I have with Kitty came easy and Poppy too. Easier than it would have been if they had known I was yours. That would have made everything awkward. But it wasn’t easy between you and me. You pushed and I pushed back. What we have, we worked for. There was no sense of obligation. Just two people fighting, against each other at first and then for each other to build a relationship. Would you have felt the same about me if I just said, hi, I’m the mistake you made twelve years ago, now you have to love me.”

 

Matt shook his head, only his daughter would phrase it quite like that. 

 

Calleigh looked at both Kitty and Doc, knowing they had a right to the truth.” My plan...was to learn about my father. Who better to tell me than the woman that loved him and his best friend? I didn’t realize we would get so involved.

 

I’ve been virtually on my own for three years and never got tangled up with anyone before. You saw how easy it was for Carter to leave me behind. I figured, I would get to know you, learn what I could and then wait to meet my dad. But you” she cast an accusing glance at Matt “ ** _of course_** didn’t come home as soon as you were supposed to. I tried to tell you that night when you came after me, if you would let me go Kitty would have forgotten about me.”

 

Matt looked at the two redheads, “No, it was too late for that. Kitty isn’t Carter and she won’t abandon anything she loves.” The room grew still.

 

It was Doc that finally rose from his seat. He swiped his hand across his mustache as was his habit. “Well, I’d say this is pretty easy to figure. We can let this discovery make a big change in who we are or we can just go on loving each other the way we have been for years. Matt, Kitty you know how I feel about you both. Calleigh, I‘ll be your Poppy for as long as you want me to be.”

 

The girl ran to him, slipping so easily into his arms where she felt at home.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Madson had already been seated at a table when Matt and his family arrived. He was stunned with the strong resemblance of the girl and Miss Russell.

 

“Mr. Madson, this is our daughter, Calleigh Reign Russell.”

 

She smiled her sweetest smile and offered her hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

 

His mouth was still slightly open as he took her hand. His gaze went from one redhead to the other. “You look alike...are you her...no of course not....I’m sorry,” he laughed softly “This case just seems to be one surprise after another.”

 

Calleigh looked at the others and began to laugh. “You should have been here for the whole trip, Mr. Madson.” It’s had more twists and turns than a bag of snakes.” Only she could break the ice in that manner. Laughter spread among them as they took their seats. The conversation was lively and full, both women brought a certain sparkle to the evening.

 

Madson took stock of the family surrounding the table. Despite the girl’s horrible beginning and unbelievable oddesy, she was very happy. He was amazed at the love shared by these three people.

 

He would never ask but did not understand why Dillon and Miss Russell weren’t married. The love they shared was so obvious. As was the love they had for the girl and she for them. This was a case that he would tell his grandchildren about some day. Finally, the subject of the money had to come up. Madson brought out the paperwork for Kitty to sign.

 

“As her legal guardian, I need your signature on these papers.”

 

Kitty did not take the pen offered to her but instead looked to Calleigh. “Sweet Pea? What do you want me to do?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about it and as much as it abhors me to take anything from him, it is a part of my mother and I think she would want me to have it. Molly told me that she wanted me very much.” she looked over at Matt, “Besides, he’ll probably roll over in his grave knowing that I have his money.”


	12. Time For a Home

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 11**

**Time for a home**

“This house is too small!” Matt pushed the chair aside so he could get through the tiny bedroom. His huge frame seemed to dwarf the little room.

 

Calleigh’s gaze held no sympathy for him. From her spot at the kitchen table, she could clearly see into the bedroom and if anything she found his predicament amusing. She popped the last bite of pie into her mouth before responding. “We wouldn’t be in this cracker box if it weren’t for you!!”

 

He finally escaped the little room. “Don’t start that again, Calleigh.”

 

By now she had left the kitchen and was standing face to face with him in the dining room. Despite his overshadowing stature, she stood with her hands on her hips in defiance. “You are not being fair to any of us.”

 

“Please, both of you” Kitty stepped in from the back porch “do we have to go through this again?”

 

Kitty was yearning to go back to work where all she had to deal with were drunken cowboys. With a weary glance she went from one face to the other.  

 

“We wouldn’t have to if - ** _HE_** \- wasn’t so stubborn.” she folded her arms across her chest in a rebellious gesture.

 

“When you said you wanted to move away from the Long Branch, I thought we would move into something big on the outskirts of town. With a little garden maybe, a dog and rooms big enough to turn around in.”

 

Matt leaned against the door way, his head almost touching the head trimmer. “We moved here for safety reasons.

 

Kitty lowered her head, she really wished he hadn’t said that. And did he have to say ‘safety’. That word alone was enough to start a battle. Much to Kitty’s surprise, the tirade didn’t begin.

 

They had chosen the tiny house because it was in town but out of the way where Matt’s’ coming and going wouldn’t be so obvious.

 

Apparently, after the fiasco in town with Mavis Penshaw his coming and goings were well known- by everyone. 

 

Calleigh was becoming more and more angry that Matt would not come out in the open. She understood his reason in the beginning but now…? He was protecting a lie that no one believed.

 

Calleigh drew in a deep breath and lowered her arms to her side. “I love you Pa.”

 

The declaration was soft spoken, and completely unexpected. It was just the thing to unnerve Matt and leave him confused and speechless. He looked to Kitty for help, but she was as lost as he was.

 

“I love you too, Sweet Pea.” he replied simply

 

“I don’t want to fight with you about this for the hundredth time. Maybe someday, you’ll see what’s in front of you. You keep promising her a future. Matt the future starts now. Today, not ten years from today when you can lay that badge down. Kitty is going to be twenty nine years old this year. When is it you plan on starting this family?  I know you worry about us but if you’re going to keep life on hold, you might as well be dead. You two have something so special. Don’t let it wither and die. You’ve been together over ten years and the passion is still there” her voice dropped to a murmur “believe me, in this little house, I know.”

 

“You made your point” Kitty admonished and shared a look with Matt,

 

“I mean the walls are paper thin here.”

 

“We **_GOT_** the message.” Kitty scolded again. Calleigh had grown to an age where she lived to tease and was very creative with it.

 

“Sorry.” Her apology wasn’t exactly heartfelt and she was confronted with two doubtful faces. “Really, I am sorry. All I’m saying is everybody knows about you. About us. Let’s move into a real house - **_ALL_** \- of us and get on with life.”

 

“A real house.” Kitty repeated slowly “You mean a real house.....like the Spencer house.”

 

Calleigh instantly jumped on the opening “It would be perfect for us. Kitty, you were meant to live in a grand house like that.”

 

“I’m not going to let you buy me a house! I provide for you remember.”

 

“And you always have. Why can’t I do this for you? For us.”

 

“The money is yours, Calleigh. It’s for your family, when you get married.”

 

“What about my family now? What about you guys?”

 

Kitty turned to Matt for support. Unfortunately, his attempt to divert the disagreement did little to help the situation. “You know what we need, is food. Let’s go to Delmonico’s. I’ll buy us all dinner.”

 

Two redheads and four blue eyes turned on him in unison. “Really, you think dinner is what we need right now!? Do you ever think of anything but your stomach?”

 

Matt tried to slink back into the background, realizing that nothing he could say would help the situation. He should know by now that when these two were at odds, it was no place he wanted to be involved in.

 

 Calleigh had been trying to talk them into buying the Spencer house with part of her inheritance. It was the biggest, most expensive house in town. He agreed with Kitty, it didn’t seem right for the girl to buy them a place to live.

 

The thing was, he was sure the girl’s reason was selfless. She hadn’t ever really been a materialistic girl. It was Kitty that bought all the fancy dresses for her. Calleigh was as comfortable in calico as she was in silk. As far as he knew, she had yet to take a dime of the inheritance. She wanted the house for Kitty.

 

From time to time, she would challenge Matt and they would square off from each other. But never with Kitty. The little girl that was placed up on the bar so many years ago, would never forget the pretty lady that took her in.

 

Calleigh walked over to Kitty, she reached down taking her hands. “Please, think about it. The money doesn’t mean anything to me...but you do.”

 

That was probably her undoing. Kitty pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her tight “I‘ll think about it“she whispered

 

Matt watched the two women in his life, and he knew he was luckier than he ever deserved to be. He watched Kitty let go of the girl and she headed back into the kitchen. “We’re out of pie, you know” she called back over her shoulder. “Want me to pick one up from Delmonico’s when I go to meet Poppy?”

 

“Why don’t you just eat it there” Matt called back “It’s not like we get any of it anyway.” He never figured out how she could eat 50 pounds of food and never weigh more than a hundred pounds. Of course he didn’t understand how someone who barely stretched a couple of inches past the five foot mark could be so intimidating either. He watched her snatch up her bag and head out the door. The whirlwind was gone and the room fell silent. He went to his lady, taking her in his arms.

 

“Have I told you today how much I love you?”

 

Kitty leaned back in his arms. “I always like hearing it again.” She had noticed the difference in Matt since they decided to live openly with Calleigh. The girl pushed him, making him take notice of what he had and to be grateful for it. 

As usual, he couldn’t hold her that close without his body reacting. His mouth greedily claimed hers. When they finally came up for air, he was startled to see Calleigh standing behind them.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?” Calleigh walked into her bedroom “I forgot the anatomy book Doc loaned me.” She reappeared in seconds. “Okay, I’m off and just in case anyone cares, I’ll be late.” Just before she reached the door, she turned back around, her face suddenly very serious. “ You know the Spencer house had five bedrooms. You guys better get going on those babies.”

 

“Out!” Kitty yelled “Get out!” She fell back into Matt’s chest. “She is definitely your daughter.”

 

His arms tightened around her, “Maybe so, but she inherited your mouth.”

 

“How about it, want to go to Delmonico’s for some dinner or do you want to start to work on filling those bedrooms.”

 

Kitty leaned back in his arms, looking up into the face that she loved. She laughed softly, “Why can’t we do both?”

 

“Kitty Russell, you are a woman after my own heart.” He leaned down, hungry for her lips and they both knew Delmonico’s was going to have to wait.

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

Matt looked down at the sleeping face in his arms. Sometimes, his breath would actually catch in his throat when he watched her even after all these years. He fell in love with a stunning young girl who he watched grow into a remarkably beautiful woman. 

 

Calleigh’s words echoed in his mind. He had to admit, she was right. On more than one occasion Kitty’s life had been in danger for being - ** _the marshal’s woman_** -. 

 

Then there was that baby comment Calleigh had thrown at him. Kitty had stuck by him for more than ten years. What had he said, she wouldn’t abandon any she loved. And she loved him, with all her heart.

 

He knew she wanted a child but she rarely brought it up anymore. When **_did_** he plan on having children?  Was she really going to be twenty nine? With that thought came another revelation. Was he really going to be thirty five? How many more years was he going to rob from her. He never thought he would live this long anyway. He brushed a loose curl from her temple. Her skin was still flushed from their lovemaking and the memory caused his body to stir.

 

Kitty moaned softly as his body hardened against her. Still in the throes of sleep, she stretched arching her body upward. One long slender leg slid between his as though she were inviting him in. His hand slid down between her legs, finding the center, already wet, and aching for his touch. He watched her face, as the pleasure coursed through her body. Her tongue licked across her upper lip and she seductively bit the fleshy part of her bottom lip. His hand began to move faster, his fingers reaching farther when her eyes flew open and she was lost in an explosion of ecstasy.

 

“I need you “ Her voice was deep, raw. Matt rolled over quickly, filling her up. He wanted to take his time, but watching her had left him too close. She released a tiny whimpering sound and he knew he couldn’t hold on.

 

For the second time that night, they lay exhausted in each other’s arms. He still had enough energy to place a lingering kiss to her swollen lips. She nestled into his embrace again, even more satisfied than before.

 

“Kitty.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Marry me”

 

She lay very still, wondering if her mind was still clouded with their lovemaking. _What did he say_? She raised up slowly, balancing herself on one elbow. As he looked into her face, all he could see was bewilderment. “What?’

 

He rolled onto his side, stroking her cheek with his massive hand. “Marry me, Kitty. I love you more than you can ever know. It’s time we had a life...a family.” his eyes fell downcast and his voice was filled with regret. “Let’s not waste more time because of my stubbornness. I promise to make you the best husband I can be. You deserve more but-”

 

Kitty placed her fingers on his lips to silence him. “Are you trying to talk me out of it?”

 

Matt took her hand from his lips and kissed it. “Just trying to right a wrong I did ten years ago. Can you give me an answer, I’m dying here.”

 

She pulled him down, until their lips met. In all his years with her, he had never experienced a kiss as tender as the one she gave him tonight. Kitty released him softly letting her lips brush lightly across his. “Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife.”

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Calleigh virtually danced through the second floor of the huge Victorian house. She moved from room to room, announcing each discovery at the top of her lungs.

 

“Oh, my gosh, Kitty, wait until you see the private water closet in the master bedroom. There was a moment of silence followed by more excitable yelling. “There are four more bedrooms up here and they are huge.” there was a moment of silence and then another squeal of excitement “There’s another water closet!” 

 

Matt walked across the giant foyer stopping at the base of the grand open staircase He stepped up behind Kitty and drew her into his arms. “Think she’s excited?” Kitty began to laugh as she leaned back against his hard chest. “But the question is - are you excited “

 

“It‘s a beautiful house, Matt.”  She stepped out of his embrace and wandered into the next room. “I just feel .. Wrong using her money.”

 

“You promised her.”

 

“He’s right for a change” Calleigh had managed to slip down the back staircase and sneak up behind them. To be more accurate, you both promised.”

 

The Dillon-Russell wedding had been a major source of discord between Calleigh and Kitty.  It was rare that Calleigh would challenge Kitty but she felt this worth the fight. Dealing with Calleigh was like trying to lasso a tornado.

 

Calleigh booked a trip for her and Kitty to go to New Orleans to buy a wedding dress. She was sending telegrams all over the country for special caterers and musicians and even a woman that all she did was plan weddings.

 

Kitty was running one step behind her at every turn cancelling whatever new idea she had. Matt and Kitty had actually agreed on one thing. Neither wanted a big wedding. Matt because he didn’t want to draw any more attention to his family than was necessary. Kitty actually agreed with his reasoning. She too was afraid that splashing their names in all of the society columns, as Calleigh had planned, would bring on retaliation by Matt’s enemies. They both felt that something small with just a few friends would be more suitable. She wanted to be Matt’s wife and that was really all that mattered to her.

 

Calleigh saw it differently. She wanted Kitty to have a wedding fitting for a queen. After weeks of arguing and cancelling one event after another, the two women finally came to solution. One that Kitty didn’t like but Matt pointed out, it was probably the only resolution that Calleigh would accept.

 

The young girl agreed to a small tasteful wedding **_IF_** she were allowed to give them the Spencer house as a wedding present. The house came with twelve thousand acres and Calleigh decided to buy another ten thousand adjoining acres. Just in case she wanted to settle close by and build a house sometime in the future.

 

Matt and Kitty exchanged a guilty look. Calleigh stood with her hands on her hips ready to challenge their objections. “You said, if I would agree to a small private wedding for you, you would accept the house.”

 

“That’s really unfair.” Kitty knew she would lose but still felt obligated to try. “You know why we wanted it that way. You still made it a beautiful ceremony and I am Mrs. Matthew Dillon. That‘s all that matters. This house is - honey it‘s too much. Please, think about it.”

 

Calleigh actually looked as though she were considering Kitty’s argument. She even assumed a pensive expression. “Okay,” her brows wrinkled as though she were pondering her decision. “I’ll think about it.” She nodded thoughtfully for only a second before her eyes took on a sparkle and a grin spread across her face. “All right, I thought about it. So, do you love it or what?”

 

Kitty looked to Matt who just offered her a helpless shrug. “Yes,” Kitty finally confessed.”I love it?

 

“Let’s get back to town, Mr. Fuller has the papers waiting. And I’m starved. How about lunch at Delmonico’s?”

 

As usual, Calleigh was already out the door getting the buggy ready before anyone could respond.

 

Matt was lost in the conversation on the ride back to town. He heard words like, fabric,  drapes, and duvet. None of which he recognized. After a few miles, he stopped listening but kept looking at his family. Constantly asking himself why he wasted those years.

 

 They had discussed his job and both agreed, he would remain a U.S. Marshal. Her heart was not going to be any less broken if she was left a widow or a really long time girl friend. The thought of leaving her alone still scared him but he felt it gave him another edge to be the best.

 

Kitty also opted to keep her business. She didn’t work as much as she had before and depended more than ever on Sam. Now she did a lot of the books and paperwork at home but she maintained her position as a business woman.

 

Matt made the Long Branch his last stop as usual except now he took his wife home at the end of the night. If children came along, they would have to reevaluate the situation but whatever happens from here on out, they would decide together.

 


	13. Turning Sixteen

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 13**

**Turning 16**

 

“Calleigh, hold still!” Kitty pulled the girl back in the chair. “Would you just let me finish putting this ribbon in your hair.”

 

“Can you hurry, please? I’m going to be late.”

 

“Well, you won’t be if you just sit still. Besides, the party is for you, I don’t think they’ll start without you.

 

“Do you think he’ll notice me? I‘m not a child anymore“

 

“Not that you ever were” Kitty mumbled sarcastically.

 

“I’m 16 now. Surely, he will see me as an equal now.”

 

You’re not equal, Calleigh, he’s twenty two years old. Kitty finished with the ribbon. She placed her hands on the young girl’s shoulders and stared at their reflection. “Sweet Pea, Newly has known you since you came to us. You two were always close, he used to take you fishing and shooting. You just need to be patient. It’s just hard for him to see you as an adult.”

 

“We - ** _were_** -close. Over the last year, he never seems to have time for me.” she turned around , looking up at Kitty. “Will he notice me tonight?” Kitty looked at her beautiful daughter. _Oh, he’ll notice_ , she thought _. If he’s a real male, he’ll notice_. “I’m sure he will” she said aloud. “You are beautiful”

 

“You’re both beautiful.” Matt tossed his hat onto a chair and walked over to his girls. He slid an arm around Kitty’s waist and planted a kiss on Calleigh’s cheek. Together they watched as she twirled in her new dress and triple check herself in the mirror. Neither of them had ever seen her care one way or the other how she was perceived. That was until Newly came into her heart.  

 

“Matt, you’re not ready.” her tone had an unfamiliar whine to it.

 

He placed his large hands squarely on her shoulders, trying to bring her down to earth. “Sweet Pea, you go on to the party. We’ll be along shortly.” 

 

“Really, you don’t mind?” Her eyes passed hopefully from one to the other.

 

Kitty motioned for her to leave, and with a quick kiss to each of them, she was gone. Matt pulled Kitty back into his arms. As usual, his lips found their way to hers and then along her neck. “You feel so good” he growled.

 

“We don’t have time for this? Her breathless tone did little to add conviction to her words.

 

His hands roamed along her body, knowing exactly what to touch, “Then you better be thinking of an excuse to get us out of there early.”

 

“It’s our daughters 16th birthday.”

 

“Uh,huh and she could care less what time we leave. We both know who she wants to see.”

 

And the name was announced in unison, “Newly.”

 

“I had hoped that crush would be over by now.” Matt confessed as he wandered into the bedroom to change his clothes.

 

“It’s not a crush Matt, You know Calleigh has never looked at life through the eyes of a child. Well, now she’s really not a child.”

 

“Well, she’s not an adult.” he snapped “She needs to finish school and I thought Doc was prepping her to be a doctor.”

 

“I thought you liked Newly.”

 

“I do but not for my 16 year old daughter. And I must say, I’m surprised at your attitude here.”

 

Kitty reached up to fix his tie, “I don’t feel any differently about it than you do but I’m not going to drive a wedge between Calleigh and us. Newly will do the right thing. We just have to count on that.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

Matt gently ushered Kitty into the barn. He looked around at the pretty decorations and the banner spreading across the far end. “Happy 16th Birthday Calleigh”. Doc appeared from the refreshment table, sporting a glass of punch.

 

“Kitty, This place looks great. Looks like the whole town turned out.”  

 

“Thank you, Doc. She said she wanted a barn dance.” Kitty waved her hands to showcase the surroundings

 

“And if she wants it....you’re going to get it for her.” Matt had slipped over to the table and returned handing her a glass.

 

Kitty arched one brow and eyed the two men suspiciously. “Like she doesn’t have both of you wrapped around her finger.” Both appeared indignant but only for a moment. With a quick glance at each other they silently acknowledged how right she was and buried their wounded pride in a glass. She had already dismissed the subject when she spotted Calleigh on the far side of the room talking to Newly.

 

 

“It’s so warm in here.” Calleigh waved her hand in front of her face trying to produce a breeze “Let’s step outside for a minute.”

 

Newly looked down, rocking nervously on his heels. “You’re just hot from all the dancing. It’ll cool down in a second.”

 

She rolled her eyes in exasperation “Come on” she grabbed his hand and headed for the door “I’m not going to bite you.” she stopped suddenly and turned around to face him “Well, maybe I will but not too hard.”

 

Against his better judgment, he let her lead him outside. They wandered around to the side of the barn. She was right, it was cooler and quieter.  He watched her lean back against the south side wall. There was enough of a breeze to gently blow the curls from her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up toward the moon. “It’s a perfect night.”

 

Newly was standing close enough to smell her sweet fragrance. For a moment his gaze lingered on her face, as usual, amazed at how beautiful she was. He slowly let his eyes slide down her slender frame. He truly did miss her. They had been so close when she was younger. Fishing together, swimming and sometimes doing nothing but talking. But then things started to change. To be more precise, she started to change. At least her body began to change. His body began to betray him at times and to be honest, he just wasn’t quite sure what Matt would do to him. She was 15 when the metamorphosis began and he was almost 5 years older. He wasn’t sure which one scared him the most, the Marshall or Miss Kitty. Either way, he figured he was dead. And now, here he was alone with her again and she was **_still_** too young.

 

Her eyes suddenly popped open, the cool blue centers sparkling as the moon light reflected off them. She giggled softly and grabbed his suit jacket by the collar. Catching him slightly off center, she easily pulled him toward herself. “You haven’t given me a birthday kiss, Newly.”

 

Before he could stop it, her lips were on his. As much as he knew this was wrong, the taste and feel of her lips were too overpowering. All sense of reason left him and his hands slid around her waist, pulling her up into his arms. She was so soft in his embrace, her body reacting to his, her lips pulling him in further. Calleigh pulled her lips from his and whispered his name. It was hearing his own name in that breathless murmur that shocked him into reality. Gathering every ounce of control he could muster, he gently pulled her arms from his neck and held her away from himself.

 

“Calleigh” his voice was so hoarse he didn’t recognize it as his own. “Calleigh, we can’t.” Newly looked into her eyes, she stood so quiet in his grasp. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Right at this second, he wanted nothing more in this world than to take her back in his arms. But he loved her too much to do that. “I’m sorry but ...this isn’t right.”

 

“It is if you love me.”She replied simply.

 

Newly knew that if he told her anything even near the truth, she would never back down. He knew what he had to do. “But I don’t love you Calleigh. I’m sorry”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“No, I’m truly sorry but it is.” needing to put the last nail in his coffin, he continued. “There’s someone else.”  He flinched when he saw the color drain from her face as though she had been struck. He reached out to brush the tears from her cheeks but she recoiled from his touch.

 

“I’m okay” she sniffled and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. “I won’t bother you anymore. But, I want you to know, I will always love, Newly O’Brian.”

 

 

Kitty had left Matt at the dance. It wasn’t the way he wanted to end the evening but neither of them had counted on Calleigh running out of the dance in tears. “I better go to her” Kitty whispered to Matt. She gave him a kiss and started to walk back to their house. As she neared the long walk leading up to their house, she spied a little redheaded girl sitting on the front steps....crying. Kitty took a deep breath, her heart breaking as she walked up to the porch and sat down beside her. She put her arm around the girl and Calleigh spun around into her arms. “Oh, Kitty,” She had more to say but the rest of the words were drowning in tears.

 

“Let it out, Sweet Pea,” She held the girl to her chest, and waited for the crying to subside.

 

At last, the crying stopped and her breath came in little hitching gasps. “He says he doesn’t love me. That there is someone else. Did he find someone smarter than me? Someone prettier?”

 

Kitty brushed the loose curls from her damp cheek. “You know better than that. There’s nobody in this town that can match you on either of those counts.”

 

“Of course you would say that. I’m your daughter and besides, “she sniffled “I look like you.”

 

Kitty ignored the last remark “I said it because it’s true. Calleigh, I think you’re moving too fast for Newly. You grew up right in front of him and he’s not ready to handle it. You can be ...intimidating. Let him catch up to you.”

 

“What if he never does? And don’t tell me someone else will come along.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say that.” she brushed the curls back again and pulled her back against her chest. Calleigh wasn’t like other girls and never had been. Kitty knew she had been in love with Newly since she was fourteen.. She also knew there wouldn’t be another man for her anymore than anyone could ever take Matt’s place. “I know you love him.” She whispered

 

**KRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

Matt saw Doc approaching Delmonico’s from the opposite direction. Calleigh had asked him to meet her for lunch and apparently had invited Doc as well. Matt tipped his hat when they met at the door. “Doc? Calleigh ask you to lunch too?”

 

Doc mumbled some response and went on in. Matt studied the man’s actions curiously for a second but the sight of his wife and daughter already seated, quickly took priority of his thoughts. As always, when he saw his two beautiful women his heart gave birth to a smile that his face couldn’t resist showing off. He leaned down kissing his daughter on the cheek then walked around the table to his wife. Marriage had completely changed Matt’s life in so many ways. It was like setting him free. He still worried and fussed over Kitty’s safety but he was free now to express his love anywhere that suited him. And express it, he did frequently. Leaning down again, he brushed his lips across Kitty’s in a short but sensual kiss then pulled his chair closer to her.

 

“So what is the occasion? Delmonico’s having a special on pie?”

 

“Can’t a girl have lunch with her family without an occasion?” Calleigh looked to Doc for support.

 

Kitty was a might more perceptive than Matt and caught the quick exchange. “Okay, you two, what’s up?”

 

“I’m going to...Wichita. “ Calleigh responded quickly, but not fast enough to lose the anxiety in her tone.

 

“Who are you visiting in Wichita?” Matt seemed oblivious to the glances bouncing around him.

 

Calleigh sucked in a deep breath and looked at her folks, hoping they would be excited about her news. “I’m not visiting, Matt. I’m going to school. I’ve been studying with Poppy and going on rounds with him for ... Well what seems like forever. He thinks I’m ready for medical school.”

 

The look that passed between Matt and Kitty was a mixture of pride and apprehension. There was, however, not a trace of surprise. “I guess we knew it was coming” Kitty volunteered “It just seems so soon. You just turned 17, I thought you would wait until next year.”

 

“Kitty, she’s ready” Doc offered quietly “I’ve never seen anyone take to it as she has. She’s going to be a fine doctor.”

 

Kitty reached across the table and took the young girls hand. “Is that the only reason you’re leaving early?”

 

Again, Matt seemed to be lost in this conversation. He hadn’t really moved past the thought that his little girl was leaving home. “What other reason?”

 

Calleigh sighed and tried to force a smile for Kitty but it never reached her eyes. “I need to get away.” she confessed. Kitty gave her hand a squeeze. She knew it was Newly that Calleigh had to get away from. If only she would give it more time but she was in such a hurry to grow up.

 

Matt looked at both of them, and dense as he seemed to be about women at times, he actually caught on. “Does Newly know you’re leaving?”

 

The fact that Matt had figured it out caused Calleigh to laugh softly. “I doubt that he cares.” she took a deep breath and tried to change the tone of the table. “I really am grateful that you let me buy the house and let us settle in like a real family.”

 

”Once again, I’m confused” Matt admitted “If you were planning on leaving why did you want to buy the house?”

 

“Matt, you don’t understand. The house isn’t for me, it’s for you guys and all the little Dillon’s that’s going to come after me.” she wiggled her brows and winked at Kitty. “I expect at least one of those extra bedrooms to be occupied by the time I graduate.”

 

“Diplomacy.” Kitty stated flatly “Be sure and take that class first.”

 

In the solitude of their bedroom, Matt held his wife while she cried. “It’s going to be all right, “He tried to console her but his own heart was hurting as well. “Wichita is only a day’s ride away by train. She’s going to be a doctor, Kit. A real doctor.”

 

“I know and I’m so proud, but I’m losing my baby.”

 

He kissed her forehead, “No matter where she goes or how far, we’ll never lose her.”


	14. Matt's News

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 14**

**Matt’s News**

 

Matt took one last look at the grave as he pushed his shovel back into its’ place. Blund Riley wasn’t worth the time or effort it took to bury him. Dillon had learned a long time ago, he buried them to keep that bit of humanity in himself not to give homage to a piece of scum.

It had taken him six days to track down the worthless excuse for a human being. Riley had shot Marvin Scobes and his wife Tavis. Then he took off with what money they had in the house and three of Marvin’s best horses. Both the Scobes were going to survive but Tavis had been hurt pretty bad and it was going to be a slow recovery.

He climbed up on Buck and headed home. Home. What a small word to produce such a big smile. It wasn’t just a word any more. It was a wife and a daughter. A twinge of sadness crept into his happy place. It was still home but Calleigh had gone away to medical school. As much as he missed her, Matt knew it was twice as hard on Kitty. Now, when his job took him away, her heart was pulled in two directions. This time had been harder than usual. Calleigh had been home on a visit and left the same morning he had went off after Riley. Thinking about his wife, Matt gave Buck a kick to move faster

 

                                                                                                                <<<<>>>> 

 

Sam finished wiping the glass and set it on the shelf as his gaze wandered toward the back room. Miss Kitty had disappeared through that door for the third time today and it was only 9:30. Matt and Calleigh had both left town on the same morning. Public displays of weakness was not something she was prone to but losing them both at once hit her hard. Each time she came out, her eyes were red and she sniffled into one of those fancy ladies handkerchiefs. He reached into the water for another glass. It broke his heart to see her so despondent but he knew she would feel better as soon Matt Dillon walked back through those batwing doors.

Sam placed the last cleaned glass on the shelf and glanced back when he heard the familiar squeak of the swinging door. Buried in the deep wrinkles a smile was born and gave witness to the sudden light in his dull gray eyes.

“Marshal. I am so glad to see you.”

His body held the evidence of a long dirty trip. It was obvious he hadn’t shaved…or bathed during that time. Tiny wisps of dust wafted from his clothes with every step he took as he neared the bar.

“Can I get you a beer?” Sam offered eagerly.

“Thanks, Sam” Matt shook his head declining the offer. His weary smile matched his tired eyes. “I just want my girl.”

The heavily built bartender nodded toward the backroom and watched the big man disappear. He wasn’t surprised by the quick squeal or the silence that followed. He tossed his towel on the shelf and walked out to the boardwalk. Old gray eyes searched Front Street for someone to help. Young Kip Thorp was just coming out of Jonas store. “Kip! Come here.” Sam motioned with his hand and the boy quickly responded.

“Yes, sir?”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. “Here, take this and go down tell Moss to get Miss Kitty’s buggy ready and bring it up here.”

Kip Thorp looked at the quarter that had been dropped in his hand. The grin he gave in return was worth more than Sam could ever pay him. “Yes sir! I’ll be right back.”

 

                                                                                                             <<<<>>>>

 

Kitty heard the door open and quickly turned away to hide her tears. “I’ll be right out Sam. I’m just rearranging some of these crates.”

“I’m pretty strong, maybe I-” She hit his body so hard it stopped him in mid sentence There was quick squeal of delight and then silence born from a kiss that had been building for six days.  Matt pulled her close, pressing her body tight to his own. Kitty’s hands twisted behind his neck drawing herself up until her feet barely touched the floor.  Their hearts fought to keep them together but their lungs won out in the end. Gasping for a breath, he was content now to cradle her head to his chest. “I have missed you. Sooooo much.”

Kitty pressed her hips forward into his body. “I can tell.”

 He forced her face up toward his. “And you didn’t miss me? The way you flew into my arms. If you got any closer you would be on the other side of me.”

Matt pulled her back into his embrace and the kiss was replaced momentarily with laughter. “I’m going home to try and wash some of this crud off. I thought maybe you would want to cut out early.”

She leaned in, sniffed his chest and turned up her nose. “Could use a little soap and water.” She reached up with another light kiss “But you smell wonderful to me.”

They were lost in each other’s eyes again but just as his lips touched hers, he stopped the kiss and whispered, “Kitten, if we start this we won’t be able to stop and” his tongue traced the tiny curve of her ear “it’s been six days baby. I want more.”

Kitty used every ounce of will power that her slender body could muster as she pulled back from his embrace. “Right. Let’s go home.” She tugged and pulled to get her clothes back into the position they had started out.

Matt reached down and tucked a couple of loose curls back into her upswept do. He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek following the red rash trail from his unshaven chin. “Ahhh, baby I’m sorry.”

She cupped her hand over his and turned it to kiss his palm. “I’m not. I’m just so glad your home safe.”    


Sam saw them emerge from the room and walked toward them. He could see the slightly disheveled adjustment to her clothes and the loosed curls. Mostly noticeable was the swollen lips and whisker burn on her cheek. Strange, the weary shadow in the marshal’s eyes had been replaced with a gleam of excitement. Eyes that met him head on with pride that only one man to another would understand.

Miss Kitty, on the other hand found it hard to look him in the eye when she announced that she was going home early. She went ahead to mumble some reason that none of the three of them believed and then with the marshal’s arm still wrapped around her, they headed out the door.

“I’ll go get my buggy and meet you at home.” Kitty started to pull away from him when she heard someone call her name. Turning back she saw Kip Thorp pulling up with M’Lady and her buggy. She looked at Matt but he was just as much in the dark as she was.

Kip pulled the buggy up to the boardwalk and jumped out. “Sam gave me a quarter to have it ready for you.”  He grinned as his hand slipped back in his pocket fingering his new found wealth.

Two sets of blue eyes turned in unison confronting the burly man hanging over the batwing doors. Matt’s expression was one of male gratefulness while Kitty just offered a soft almost shy smile.

 

                                                                                                                <<<<>>>>> 

 

Harriet Bodkin was standing in the front window of Jonas Mercantile with the proprietor’s wife Sara. The two had been discussing a special order that should have arrived two weeks ago. Harriet’s disappointment was momentarily derailed when she saw the marshal ride into town.

“He’s back.” It was Sara that made the comment as she had noticed the same thing. Everyone was aware of the Scobes’s shooting and that the marshal had been gone for almost a week. “Look, he’s going to the Long Branch.”

Harriet leaned closer to Sara to keep the conversation private. “Do you think she’ll go home with him?”

Sara hid her smile behind a thin, pale hand. “In the middle of the morning! In broad daylight!”

The banker’s wife looked around to make sure no one heard. “He’s been gone six days and…well...” The thoughts shared by the two women brought a blush to each of them. They couldn’t control the blush anymore than the envious sigh.

“Oh my.” Sara craned her neck toward the window. “Oh, Edsel has her cornered!” She saw the marshal ride off on his familiar buckskin horse. When she looked back, she could see the forlorn expression on Miss Kitty’s face. The hapless redhead watched her cowboy ride away while she was being held captive by the yapping Edsel Pry.  Sara could feel Harriet’s face almost touching hers as they peered through the store window. “Oh that poor thing.”

Harriet stood up abruptly. “We can’t have this. True love cannot be ambushed like this.” She pulled herself erect, accepted a nod of approval from Sara and headed toward Front Street.

 

                                                                                                       <<<<<<>>>>>> 

 

Kitty stood by the buggy listening to the ranting of Edsel Pry. She had watched Matt ride away and was so close to going with him when a rather brittle set of fingers caught her by the wrist. Several times during the tirade, she had tried to break free but Edsel was persistent. Something about a petition that she wanted Kitty to sign. Without any argument, she had signed thinking that would be the end of it but no. Afterward came the diatribe explaining the problem.

Edsel strayed from the subject for only a moment, “Did you know you have a rash on your cheek? You should have Doc Adams take a look at that.” Before she could climb back on her petition bandwagon, another voice overrode hers.

“Edsel Pry, just the woman I wanted to talk to.” Harriet wrapped her hand around the older woman’s arm and began to steer her away. “I wonder if you could explain this petition to me.”  As she continued to steer the woman away, she glanced back at the stunned lady by the buggy. “Miss Kitty, I see that the marshal is back. Glad to see he’s home safe.” With a curious smile, she began to nod and feign interest in Pry’s talk.

Kitty remained motionless for a moment. Did Harriet Bodkin just help her escape for a rendezvous in the middle of the afternoon?  As she watched the two women walked away from her, a wicked smile touched her lips. She knew. Harriet knew. “I certainly owe you one, Harriet” Kitty muttered as he climbed into the buggy.

 

                                                                                                           <<<<<>>>>> 

 

The couple lay languid, and satisfied, sheets twisted around them, his body sweaty again only hours after taking a hot bath. It was nearing early evening and the sharp light of the sun was setting into a soft glow. Matt pulled his arm from beneath the dozing woman. Bright blue eyes opened slowly, curious as to his movements. He propped himself up on one arm, his gaze silently loving her naked body. “I missed you so much.”

Her reaction surprised him when she started to laugh. “I’m sorry.” She reached up apologizing with a kiss. Then she proceeded to tell him about how Harriet Bodkin sacrificed herself.

Matt accepted the kiss and had to join her laughter when she told the story. “I wondered what was taking you so long. For a minute, I thought you had changed your mind.” Kitty’s eyes narrowed, emphasizing his ludicrous suggestion. “Okay, I didn’t think that very long.” He played with a loose curl, twisting it around his finger. “I do have some interesting news to tell you.”

She squirmed around, still leaving her body available for him to touch and tease but now she was able to see his face. “Tell me. Tell me.”

“I ran into Chester.”  As he expected, her mouth flew open and her eyes wide “He’s living in Garden Plaines.”

“Where’s Lydia? Oh, my gosh, they couldn’t have divorced? What happened to Allen Town?” She was sounding like Calleigh as she rattled off questions. 

 Matt laid a gentle hand across his wife’s mouth. “Do you want to hear?”

Kitty settled back, silently agreeing. It’s just that she had finally stopped worrying about their dear friend.  Meeting Lydia had been such a surprise. One of Chester’s favorite pastimes was meeting the stage and the one that carried Lydia Whinney changed his life. She was on her way to Pennsylvania where she helped to manage a fairly large factory with her father. Lydia was an attractive woman but nothing like the type that he usually chose. For one thing, she was almost ten years older than Chester.

Even though, Matt would never have told him for fear of hurting his feelings his assistant was a pretty simple man. He always felt Lydia’s extra years and down to earth manner was what Chester needed to keep him grounded. It was whirlwind love on both sides. Calleigh had appeared only a few weeks after Chester’s departure. The little redheaded tornado helped them to get over Chester’s leaving.

“Lydia is just fine, they are just fine.” As his story continued, so did the tantalizing exploration of her body “Her father died a few months ago and the two of them decided they didn’t want the headache of the factory so she sold it.”

“Well, how-”

“Ah, ah just wait.  A friend of Lydia’s had a bed and breakfast in Garden Plaines for sale and it was exactly what they wanted. Slow paced, not a lot of demands. They are both so happy and they want us to come visit.”

Kitty started to sit up, disturbing his fingers that were delicately circling her breasts. “Just lay back, I have more to tell.” She obeyed. Her body cast of a faint shiver as his fingers continued their probing.

“They have been entertaining…..our daughter.” It wasn’t his hands that brought the shocked look to her face. “They ran into each other in Wichita. Chester had gone there to pick up some machinery parts. She recognized him from pictures and introduced herself. Seems as though she’s made several trips to his inn. Become very close to both him and Lydia.”

“Why didn’t she tell us?”

Matt cast her a sly smile. “Our daughter has wheedled her way into Chester’s confidence.”

Kitty rolled her eyes. “How hard is that? He never could keep a secret.” 

“Exactly. Calleigh has been pumping him for stories about us.” He let his hand slide across her stomach, around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Stories?” Kitty’s tone reflected her sudden apprehension.

“I believe the Orkie Cathcart saga came out.” He heard her utter a sight “Then there was the street fight between you and Chester and Groat. Oh, and does the name Jim Rackmill ring a bell”

“Weren’t there any stories about you??”

“Oh, yeah but mine weren’t as juicy as yours.” He rolled her body up against his and grabbed a kiss. “We will deal with this, I promise but right now. “ Matt felt her foot poke its’ way between his legs making an opening to slide her long slender leg in between his.

“You realize we have been in this bed most of the day.”

“Uh,huh. What’s your point?” All talk of Chester and Calleigh and old times lost priority as his lips wandered lazily up her neck and coming to rest on hers. “That was a perfect homecoming for Monday.”

Kitty was almost too caught up in his lovemaking to question but she managed a weak response. “Monday? What do you mean?”

He stretched up until he could see her face, “Well that was to welcome me home for Monday. I was also gone Tuesday, Wednes-’ The eruption of her deep throaty laugh brought him to silence. That was the laugh that caused a stirring deep in the pit of his belly. As if he needed the added stimulation. It was all he needed to get them started on Tuesdays welcome. 


	15. Calleigh's Plan

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 15**

**Calleigh’s Plan**

 

It had been three long weeks since Matt Had left for Hays on what was supposed to have only taken one week at the most. His prisoner had been an especially ruthless character whose crew had vowed to cut him loose before Matt could get him to trial. Kitty was concerned, as always during the first week. She became a little more tense during the second week and by the end of the third week, pity anyone who crossed her path. So bad in fact that Doc finally insisted she come up to his office for something to calm her down. Of course she had objected at first but Doc pulled out his bully card and took the upper hand. Calleigh watched from the doorway while Doc fussed with the powders, mixing up a strong sedative.

 

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt a presence behind her. Within seconds a low musky voice whispered in her ear “Hi Sweet Pea”. She turned around relieved to see Matt finally home. She hugged him briefly and then stood out of the way. He looked straight ahead, his blue eyes locking onto Kitty’s. She seemed to wilt as all the tension left her body. Would she have fallen? He was so quick to cross the room and scoop her into his arms, they would never know. For just a moment, they held each other, and then Matt dipped his head pulling her into a kiss. Not a hurried out of control kiss but one that was slow and passionate.

 

Doc quietly placed the bottles back in the cabinet. She obviously wasn’t going to need anything to help her calm down now. He glanced at Calleigh and she nodded toward the door. They silently agreed and slipped out together.

 

“Buy you a cup of coffee?”

 

“And pie to go with it?”

 

“You little beggar.” Doc shook his head and wiped his mustache between his fingers. “I suppose. C’mon let’s get over there.”

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Doc held the door, letting the young girl cross in front of him. She took a table by the window already searching outside as though she were looking for something. Within minutes, Tony had set two cups of coffee in front of them and promised to return with some apple pie.

 

“Tony’s such a nice man.”

 

“You think everyone is nice.” Doc grumbled

 

“Everyone but you, you old goat.”

 

“You want that pie, don’t you?”

 

Calleigh giggled softly, “Sorry Poppy.  She blew softly making tiny ripples in the black liquid. She continued to watch through the window as though she were searching for something.

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

A contented look settled on her face and she turned her attention back to Doc. “Nothing now. You know, every one of these trips gets a little harder on her. I wish...I don’t know what I wish. I know Matt was born to be a Marshal but I just hate to see the way it hurts her. I‘m glad to be home so I can be there for her now.”

 

Doc shifted around in his chair so as to face her more directly. “Well, it sure didn’t seem like you’ve been gone for almost 3 years. Every time I turn around you were back.”

 

“Week ends, Poppy and holidays. Besides, I had to keep an eye on you make sure you didn’t hire someone else to be your assistant. Say, when do I get my name on that shingle?” she began to write in the air with her index finger. “Dr. Calleigh Reign Russell, MD” she fell back in her chair laughing, “Bet you didn’t think that would ever happen when you started taking me on rounds with you years ago. Although, you did say I was a natural”

 

Doc sipped his coffee, his mind drifting back to when she had first arrived. Having been trained by an ex- professional gunslinger. She was a natural at that too. Yeah, her life could have taken a mighty bad road. 

 

“Are you listening to me, Poppy?”  Calleigh eyes took on a sudden sparkle “Did you ever notice, sometimes, it’s like Matt and Kitty just suck all the oxygen out of the air when they’re together.” her sigh was not that of a doctor or a gunslinger but just a romantic young girl. The older man tilted his head and tugged gingerly at his ear as he studied the fresh young face. She had grown into a gorgeous woman just like Kitty.  It’s hard to tell if they actually looked alike or was it that all beautiful women just seemed to resemble each other. He knew Matt had had many sleepless nights fussing about the boys swarming around her. Although, he need not have worried, as she never gave any of them the time of day. Her heart belonged to Newly. She would have followed him to the ends of the earth if he had asked.

 

“I do know what you mean, Calleigh and I agree, I’ve never seen a couple so in love after so many years. I know they kind of brushed you off back there but you know that Matt was glad to see you.”

 

“Oh, Poppy” she reached across the table and gently laid her hand on his. “I have no insecurities where they’re concerned. I know they would die for me, either one of them. No, the way they are with each other it’s kind of like having this really strong force behind me, backing me up. And it gives me something to aim for.” she pulled her hand away and absently fingered the edge of her napkin. “I see the other girls and their parents and I know that their folks love each other.” she paused, a tiny frown pulled at her lips “maybe with the exception of Mavis Penshaw but that’s another story. But even the ones that do, Poppy, it’s not like Matt and Kitty. It’s like comparing a sparkler to one of those giant 4th of July fireworks they shoot off at the county fair.” she leaned into the table as though she wanted to make sure no one else could hear them. “I have a secret but if you tell it will mean both our necks. Want a hear?”

 

 Calleigh had been confiding in Doc since she was thirteen. He had been her sounding board for many things and many secrets. “Do you remember when we were still living at the Long Branch? Well, when I was about 15 I was spending the night with Annabelle Myson. We stayed up way too late and about two in the morning we got this brilliant idea to go horseback riding in the moonlight. I went home to get some riding pants and...I heard a sound coming from Kitty’s room. I thought Matt was still in Wichita so I started down the hall to make sure she was OK. Anyway the door was partially open. Just before I started to go in.” she paused and bit her lip nervously “I realized Matt was in there too.”

 

Doc stared at her for a second waiting and then realization struck him and the color flushed through his cheeks. “Calleigh, you are the most precocious child. Why are you telling me this?”

 

She giggled again, “Well, it’s not just to embarrass you but it seems to be doing just that. And I’m not some kind of pervert. I didn’t stay. My point is, it wasn’t like those men and women I had heard in the brothels when I was a kid. .It wasn’t like that at all, it was beautiful. Poppy, breathtaking. I want someone to love me like that someday. I don’t want a dry ordinary sort of love. I want that.”

 

Doc remained silent, his embarrassment passed as he contemplated the girl’s honest remarks. What she wanted was what we all want, he thought pensively. Love, real love the kind that literally consumes you.” I want that for you, sweetheart. And you have someone in mind. You think he can give you that?”

 

“Of course I do” she slumped back in her chair, her face encased in a sulking expression “If only he knew it.”

 I thought when I came home from college he would come around.” she stabbed absently at the checkered tablecloth with the end of the fork. “Poppy I’m almost 20 years old and he still treats me like a child. It’s gotten worse instead of better. It’s obviously not a case of love at first sight like it was with them. He told me he didn‘t love me that he had met someone else. He’s a terrible liar.  I happened to know he has not dated anyone while I have been away.”

 

“Newly’s kind of shy you know, maybe he’s just waiting for the right moment.”

 

His words seem to bring a spark of life to her. “Well, **_‘I’_** have a plan. I’m going to make that moment happen.”

 

“What kind of plan?” Doc’s eyes narrowed “Just what have you got in mind Calleigh Reign, you remember who you are. You‘re a doctor now, not some lovesick girl?”

 

“Just you wait and see.” she began to gather her things as though she suddenly had someplace to be.

 

“Don’t you go off on some half baked idea.”

 

She wiggled her brows and flashed a mischievous grin, “Oh, it’s fully baked.”

 

“Stubborn woman, just like your mother.” he muttered under his breath. He tugged his ear again and checked his watch. “I spose it’s safe to back to my office.”

 

“Oh. Poppy” Calleigh was standing behind him now. She leaned down wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s safe, I saw then sneak into the Long Branch right after we came in here. I don‘t think they could wait long enough to get back to our house.” she hurriedly kissed his cheek and ran for the door before he would scold her for being so brash.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Calleigh followed the young blonde woman around the bedroom. “Libby please, you gotta help me”

Libby stopped so quickly Calleigh nearly run over her. “Do you know what your mom; I mean Miss Kitty will do to me if she thought I was helping you with this crazy idea?

 

“I won’t let her fire you, I promise.”

 

“Fire me! Hell girl she’ll kill me and then I won’t need a job. Besides, you‘re not even allowed in the Long Branch at night.”

 

Calleigh took a step back. Libby had a point. Contrary to what most of the pious women in Dodge thought, she was never allowed in the Long Branch at night, especially when the cattle drives came through. Calleigh always thought it strange that Kitty never tried to hide or apologize for her life but she didn’t want it to touch her daughter. The ironic part was, despite the fact that she made her money in a saloon, Kitty was one of the most respected ladies in town. Only a true lady could pull that off, she thought with a smug grin.

 

“Get one of the other girls to help you?” there was a definite whining quality to her tone

 

“Kitty likes you, Libby, you know she does.”

 

“Yeah” it was more of a huff than a word “And I want to keep it that way.” she had always like Calleigh, the girl had always treated her like an equal but this was risky “Calleigh you don’t understand. My life isn’t like yours and ..You’re a doctor now, you’ve got everything going for you. Miss Kitty... She’s awful good to me. To all of us girls.”  She could see her words were getting through but she could also see the utter defeat present itself on Calleigh’s face. “You’ve got it bad don’t you kid.” she reached out placing a consoling hand to her arm. “I seen you two at the barn dance last Saturday. He was dancing with you.”

 

“Uh huh. It was like dancing with Matt or Poppy. He was stiff as a board and we talked about the weather and Old man Pheresons new baby calf.” she rolled her eyes in an irritating gesture “Not exactly what I was going for.”

 

Libby studied the girl carefully and shook her head almost as sign that she was about to make a big mistake. “Okay” it was more of sigh than an acknowledgment but Calleigh jumped on it. She ran to Libby’s closet pulling out the dress she wanted and the makeover began. Sometime later, Calleigh stood admiring herself in the mirror. She twirled around, watching the ruffles on the dress glide up on her thighs. With a little shove she pushed her breasts up making them more visible in the low cut costume.

 

Libby watched the little performance with great misgivings. “Are you sure this is the look you’re going for, Calleigh?  I mean, being a doctor and all” she paused for a moment her brows furrowed with concern “You look....uhm.. Well the idea is to dress to interest the customer not show him all your wares right up front. ” Libby turned to stand beside Calleigh and looked at them both in the mirror hoping things would look better from this angle. It wasn’t just the dress, she had put on enough makeup to paint the side of a barn. “Honey, I don’t think this is what Newly is after. You looked so pretty at the dance in that dress Miss Kitty got for you from New York.” her speech became hurried as she thought she had found a way to stop this fiasco. “The blue silk matched your eyes and made you look so pretty. Why don’t you wear that one?”

 

Calleigh placed her hands on her hips and stared into her reflection more determined than ever. “Because he didn’t notice the dress or the eyes.” she cocked her head to one side. “He **_WILL_** notice this.”

 

“Yes, and so will everyone else in the bar” Libby muttered under breath. dreading what Miss Kitty would do when she saw this,  “Okay, so what’s the plan now.”

 

“You go on down and I’ll kind of hide out in the hall there. I’ll watch for you, when Newly comes in you cross over to the stairs and look up. That will be my signal to come down.”

 

Libby nodded and against her better judgment, turned around and headed down the stairs.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

The Long Branch was at full capacity but it seemed to be a friendly crowd. Matt pulled up a chair with Kitty and Doc at the back table. “Looks like it might be a semi quiet night.” he observed as he pushed his hat further back on his head. His hand brushed against Kitty’s arm as he slid in next to her and he heard a trace of a gasp as the electricity still coursed between them from this morning’s love making. Their eyes met, blue on blue and Matt forced himself to look away before his body betrayed him.

 

Doc wiped down his mustache and took a long drink of his beer. “I don’t suppose either of you have seen that girl today?”

 

“No, we haven’t. I thought Sam said he saw you two over at Delmonico’s having coffee.”

 

Matt tossed down a drink and glanced up at Doc. “And I’m guessing pie?”

 

“That goes without saying” Doc chuckled, as he tugged in his ear from habit. “To be honest, she’s got me worried. Kitty she’s got some plan to attract Newly and well” he brushed his hand nervously across his mouth, “She can be so headstrong. I’m afraid to guess what it is she’s up to.”

 

Matt sat his empty glass down, his expression changing to one of bewilderment. He looked more to Kitty for an answer to his question than Doc. “You know I was grateful that he didn’t take advantage of the situation when she was younger but I don’t know what’s stopping him now. He looks at her like a lovesick calf. Not like the way those boys used to look at her.”

“You mean the ones you continually terrorized if they came near her.”

 

Matt shot a sideways glance in Kitty’s direction. “I knew what they were after and not with my kid. Huh uh. Not while there’s breath in my body.”

 

“And bullets in that gun” Kitty added with a smile. She could tease Matt but she knew those boys were as afraid of her as they were him when it came to Calleigh.

 

“Newly is a good boy?” Matt said “Do you think he’s afraid of us?”

.

Kitty motioned to Sam to bring a couple more beers. “For one thing Matt, he’s not a boy. He’s what 24 Doc.”

 

“Almost 25” Doc responded “She just is about to turn 20. I don’t think age is the problem anymore. Maybe he‘s just intimidated. She’s gorgeous. She‘s going to be a doctor. Probably a damned good one. Not to mention she can out draw him any day of the week. And she‘s a rich woman.”

 

“Well when you put it like that Doc, I’m beginning to feel right sorry for him.” Matt snatched up the fresh mug of beer. He downed a swallow and nodded toward the door. “Guess we could ask him, he’s just coming in the door.

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

Newly started for the table in the back, not noticing Libby as she passed over to the stairs nor did he notice the girl just starting down them. Although **_he_** didn’t notice, the rest of the bar seemed to, and the room seemed to grow quiet around him. His gait slowed as he deliberated on the strange expressions shared by Matt, Kitty and Doc. He saw Kitty start to rise and Matt put his hand on her arm and whisper something in her ear. What in the heck was going on with everyone? He glanced around in time to see a fiery little redhead take a final step from the staircase to the floor. He had to blink several times, trying to adjust his vision to what he thought he saw. "Calleigh?" He stepped closer, still unable to grasp the sight before him.

 

Calleigh pulled her feather boa around her completely bare shoulders. With one hand defiantly on her hip she stepped closer to Newly. “Buy me a drink?”

 

Hearing her voice seemed to snap him out of shock. “Calleigh, what in the heck are you doing,” 

 

“I’m just trying to enjoy myself at the Long Branch, how about you.” she cast him a wink and a sultry smile as she started to stroll past him to the bar.

 

At Matt’s request, Kitty had settled back in her seat but it was taking every bit of control she had to stay there. Her first reaction was to drag that little girl back up those steps and tan her back side.

 

“Let’s see what Newly does, Kit.” he saw the look on that young man’s face and recognized the expression. It was the look of a man in love being driven crazy by a woman. He glanced over at his daughter; it appeared to him that she was in the driver’s seat.

 

From somewhere behind him, Newly heard a couple of whistles and cat calls that weren’t exactly proper for a lady. He turned in time to see her walk past him toward Kitty’s table. Calleigh had no idea what she was going to say to anyone sitting at that table. That part, she hadn’t thought far enough ahead. It didn’t really matter because she wouldn’t get the chance to say anything. She had barely reached her destination when Newly came up behind her. He reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. “Calleigh” the shock was turning to anger and his voice was more of a seething hiss. “Get back upstairs.”

 

She pulled back from him, looking him straight in the eye. “Why Mr. O’Brian, are you inviting me upstairs? I don‘t think they allow that at the Long Branch but maybe“ she pause running the tip of her tongue across her upper lip seductively ”maybe we could go somewhere else.”

Newly’s eyes grew wide and his face hardened with the implications of what she had said. “Either you get upstairs, or so help me, I’ll take you.!!”

 

Probably the worst thing Calleigh could have done at that moment was to cock her hip to one side and take on an insolent attitude but that was the path she chose. As far as Newly was concerned this conversation was over. Before she could react, he had picked her up throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and charged back up the stairs.

 

Three stunned faces sat around the table. The girl had been whisked away right before their eyes. They could hear her screaming, something about Matt shooting him but they seemed not to care. Doc took a long drink, his eyes still on the spectacle. “Think we should ... do something?

 

Matt pushed his hat back on his head and laughed. “Doc, I wouldn’t touch that mess with a ten foot pole. I told you he would handle it” he whispered to Kitty. The girl’s appeals for help went unheeded and finally disappeared behind the door to Kitty’s room. There was the sound of yelling and breaking glass.

 

Kitty pulled on Matt’s arm, “Oh, I hope that wasn’t the vase you brought back from Denver”

M **DKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Once inside the room Newly dropped her to her feet. She swung wildly at him but he managed to shield himself from the blow.

 

“Calleigh! Stop it!”

 

“Why you...you” words weren’t coming only rage,”You Neanderthal! “Those words were delivered with a crystal vase that shattered next to his head.” How dare you treat me like that.”

 

“Me. Look at you! What the hell you made up for .... Halloween. You look like a... “He struggled not the say the word he was thinking. “Wipe that stuff off your face and get out of that dress!”

 

“It’s a little late to proposition me now Newly O’Brian!” she reached for another breakable item but Newly closed the space between them before she could take aim. He grabbed both wrists, trying to hold her back for his own safety.

 

“I’m not propositioning you. Stop squirming.”

 

“If I had a gun right now...” she was too involved in pulling and struggling for her freedom to finish her sentence. Newly had to wince at the thought, he knew if she did have a gun right now, he would be a dead man. Still he wasn’t going to back down. She had twisted around and the only way he could keep her confined was to pin her to his chest. He couldn’t believe she wasn’t wearing down because he was tiring out something fierce.

 

“Calleigh please. Can’t we just talk about this?”

 

“Talk. What do you want to talk about? The weather. Phersons calf! No I don’t want to talk. “With that she freed one hand and attempted another swing.

 

“What were you trying to do!!”

 

She was becoming breathless. “I wanted....you....to see...me as ....a woman.”

 

“My God you little fool. Why do you think I have to keep my distance? You‘re the most beautiful woman I‘ve ever seen. If I thought I was half good enough for you I’d have married you already.”

 

As though his words threw a switch, Calleigh suddenly became still in his arms. “What?’

 

Newly relaxed his grip and she leaned back looking up into his eyes. “Do you really think I didn’t know you are a woman? My God, Calleigh. ” she found herself looking into pools of brown velvet so inviting she just wanted to drown in them. His lips came down on hers so gently at first, she thought she was imagining it again. But as the kiss lingered years of pent up passion took it over. He began to release the pins in her hair allowing the captive curls to spiral free around her face. Somewhere in the small recesses of his mind, a voice was telling him to stop but he kept trying to silence it. He had waited long enough. 

 

When Newly came up for air, he nuzzled his lips along her jaw and down her slender neck that was so inviting.

 

“Still want me to get out of this dress.” her voice was husky and breathless.

 

With every ounce of strength he could muster, he held her away from himself. “You are going to get me shot.”

You realize that Matt Dillon is right down stairs and we are in Kitty’s old bedroom! If he don’t get me she sure will.”  Her body moved seductively, pressing closer to him. Newly let out a long breath, “I was always so worried I was too old for you but honey, I don’t think I’m old enough.” It was enough to break the tension and they started to laugh. “Do me a favor” he asked placing a kiss to her temple. “Please wipe that stuff off your face and could you find something else to wear.”

 

Calleigh left the security of his embrace and whirled around allowing him full view of the outfit. “You don’t like it.”

 

“I don’t like it. I especially don‘t like it on you. “He repeated sternly “please take it off.”

 

She disappeared into the water closet and he could hear the water splashing wiping away her alternate personality. After a few minutes, Calleigh appeared through the door wearing a pale blue dress with lace around the neck and sleeves. She had run a quick brush through her hair putting some control back into the curls. She felt as though Newly’s eyes were burning her flesh as she walked toward him. “Better?” she whispered. He uttered a husky groan as he pulled her back into his arms. She had washed away the heavy perfume Libby had given her and all he could smell was the fresh scent of lilacs from the soap. Instantly he was lost in her essence again. She was so pliable in his arms, so willing to surrender herself to him. “Calleigh” his voice was rough almost painful “We have to stop.”

 

She pulled back in his arms. “If you say so just remember Russell women love for life.”

 

“If you’ll agree, I want to make you an O’Brian woman for life.” Once again, Calleigh was throwing herself into Newly’s arms.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

The patrons of the Long Branch had resumed their normal evening. Only a few even noticed Newly coming down the stairs with a freshly scrubbed face girl. They walked to the table in the back. With a nod, he acknowledged each of them by name. He pulled out a chair for Calleigh before seating himself. Her eyes were down cast trying to avoid the scrutiny of Kitty’s burning gaze. 

 

“My don’t you look pretty tonight. We must talk later about your first choice.” Kitty’s tone dripped with sarcasm causing Calleigh to let out a heavy sigh, knowing there was no way out of this. Her response of yes ma’am was barely audible. ”We will...talk later.”

 

 No one had ever seen this girl so quiet. She was waiting for Newly to make the announcement but she was about to explode. Being shy just wasn’t a part of her make-up. Kitty spotted the slightly puffy lips and began to suspect that it wasn’t shyness so much as contentment from some serious kissing.

 

 

“Well, she certainly seems to have come around to your way of thinking but don’t think you’ve tamed her down.” Matt offered a bit of advice “I know my daughter and that fiery red hair comes at a price.” he glanced over to Kitty with an ornery grin” Believe me, I know.”

 

Kitty shot him a warning glance and whispered in a husky tone. “Be careful cowboy”

 

Newly smiled and shot a sideways glance to Calleigh remembering only a few minutes ago how hard it had been to not only try to control her but to keep a handle on himself  “I don’t expect it will be easy Matt but...with your permission I sure want to try. I’m asking for her hand.”

 

“Wha..Her hand? What do mean her hand?  What happened to courting? I mean why so suddenly, what‘s the hurry.” Matt looked to Kitty for some kind of help. “Kitty? Sweet Pea? Doc? Would somebody back me up here?”

 

“I know it seems sudden and that’s my fault.” Newly dropped his gaze just a little embarrassed “I was just too afraid to speak up. I really thought it was just a school girl crush and that it would pass.“ his eyes fell on the love of his life “ But she just kept growing and getting more and more beautiful. Then when she came home from college a doctor no less. I didn’t think I had anything to offer her.” he stopped for a moment as though he were suddenly hearing himself say that. In that sobering moment, he wondered what did he have to offer. But he felt Calleigh’s hand slip into his and squeeze softly. He turned their eyes meeting again and he remembered what he had to offer. He straightened up looking Matt straight in the eye. “I know that I will love her for the rest of my life and will work every day to prove myself worthy of her.” His gaze shifted again back to Calleigh. “Courting is to get to know each other, I think we’ve already crossed that bridge.”

 

“Well, I guess if Kitty has no objections” he glanced over and was greeted with a confident smile and approving nod. “Damn, let’s plan a wedding. Sam drinks on me, my daughters getting married.”

 

 

It wasn’t clear if they were excited about free drinks or the upcoming wedding but there was an awful lot of yelling and cheering.

 

                                                                                                              MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR

 

 

It was such a beautiful night, Kitty convinced Matt to go for a stroll. The moon was so full it seemed to drip light all over the trees. “Did you see the way they look at each other.” she asked “They better get married in a hurry.’

 

He snaked his arm around her a little tighter. “You saw that too. She‘s a little pistol. I don‘t know if Newly really knows what he‘s getting in to. She IS her mother’s daughter.” Matt offered a boyish grin “I tell you one thing, if he can hang in there, it will be a hell of a ride.”

 

Kitty stopped, causing him to stumble a little. “Excuse me Marshall but are you trying to sweet talk me?”

 

He pulled her around in front of himself so that he could look into her eyes. Pulling her up into his arms he kissed her and nuzzled the crook of her neck. “Is it working” he whispered. Kitty just offered a sweet smile and led him back down the street toward home.


	16. The Engagement & Wedding

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 16**

**The Engagement & Wedding**

 

Newly sat up, his breath raw when he spoke. “I swear Calleigh, I don’t know if I’m going to make to the wedding. You are ... “he let his eyes travel slowly over the body laying beside him in the hayloft. “We need to get out of here. Go back to the dance.”

 

Calleigh traced a finger across his lower lip. “We can go back to the dance.... if you really want to.”

 

The young man gulped hard and pulled himself to his feet. “Want your dad to shoot me. We can’t do this. Not now. Not yet.”

 

Calleigh laughed softly as she stood up brushing the hay from her dress. Taking pity on him, she stopped teasing him and kissed him all prim and proper on the cheek.   


“Can’t say Matt didn’t try to warn me about the Russell women.” he took her hand and they wandered back toward the music. As they stepped inside the barn she spotted Matt and Kitty and started for the table. Newly called after her, “I’m going to get us some punch, I’ll be right there.”

 

Matt stood up as she reached the table and she kissed his cheek. “Hi sweet pea. You two missed half the dance where have you been.”  Kitty reached across the table and pulled a piece of straw from Calleigh’s hair. No words were said but the look that passed between them said a mouthful. Calleigh got the message loud and clear, there would be no more playing in the hay. The wedding was only a week away, best not to make waves.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

The wedding was wonderful. Matt walked her down the aisle. Kitty cried. Doc cried. Festus cried. All in all it was a joyous event.

 

Oddly enough, Calleigh didn’t want the elaborate wedding she had tried to force on Kitty. Now she understood, being Newly’s wife was the only important thing. 

 

Under Kitty’s supervision, the ladies of Dodge had planned a reception at the town hall. Streamers had been hung, a band was playing and there was enough food to feed an army. Matt spotted Kitty standing by the refreshment table talking to Mrs. Otis and Mrs. Buckner. Neither was vicious like Mavis Penshaw but they were known to be a major source of gossip. Once the Marshal made an honest woman of Kitty, she was welcomed with open arms into the Dodge City Ladies Aid. Not that she particularly cared but for Calleigh’s sake, as the new assistant doctor in town, Kitty was gracious.

 

“She was a beautiful bride.” Mrs. Buckner actually sounded genuine with the compliment. “And such a stunning gown. I heard it came all the way from St. Louis.”

 

“I heard that too.” Mrs. Otis echoed

 

Kitty smiled politely, knowing that between these two ladies, her next comment would spread through Dodge like wildfire. “Actually it came from France. I had it specially made for her.”

 

Matt had overheard Kitty telling the fashion news to the ladies. Knowing how much she was enjoying herself he decided to add a little more excitement to the rumor mill.

 

As he came up behind her, he slipped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to himself and brushed his lips across hers.

 

As he expected, a shared gasp escaped from the ladies at such a public show of affection. “Well, we uh...we need to check on the food. Excuse us Marshal. Mrs. Dillon.” with a polite nod, they were gone.

 

Kitty buried her face in Matt’s shoulder to hide her laughter. “Well, marshal, that was quite the performance.”

 

“You know, at first I did it just to get under their skin” he paused long enough to leave another kiss on her temple. “But I kinda like being able to kiss my woman any time I want. Why didn’t we do this years ago?” The next sound he released was a low grunt, evidence of the jab in the stomach she delivered. He gave her a squeeze as he looked around the room. “Hmmm, guess who’s missing?”

 

Kitty continued to smile to the guests. “They left about an hour ago. They are staying in the honeymoon suite at the Dodge House.”

 

“The Dodge House has a honeymoon suite?”

 

She tossed her head to one side, “eh, I had them put some champagne on ice, a box of fine chocolates and several dozen roses. So, yeah, now they have a honeymoon suite.”

 

Kitty turned back to the refreshment table when Matt gave her a gentle nudge and gave a nod toward the front doors. “Look who’s coming in. Did you invite Mavis Penshaw to Calleigh’s reception?”

 

“Not exactly, I mean the whole town was invited I guess. I just never thought she would come.” she peeked at the intruder out of the corner of her eye “You knew she was leaving town.” Matt offered a grunt like response “After her husband shot himself I guess she’s having a hard time facing people here. She has a brother somewhere that‘s taking her in.”

 

“Does she know he was messing around with one of your girls?

 

“I think that’s what led to the suicide.” she turned quickly facing Matt “Oh brother, here she comes. Try and not make a scene.”

 

Matt smiled at obese woman heading toward them. He brought his cup to his mouth to hide behind as he responded “Me? You’re the little hell cat.” he lowered the cup and braced himself.

 

Kitty turned back around as Mavis approached them. Donning her most engaging smile and polite tone, she greeted the woman. “Mavis, how kind of you to come.”

 

“Miss Rus- Mrs. Dillon” Mavis corrected herself quickly “I guess you heard I am leaving town.” she paused giving Kitty a chance to speak but was only met with a polite nod. “Yes, well I just wanted to say congratulations. You seem to have been born under a lucky star. Married to the most respected man in town, living in the finest house and your daughter a doctor. You do seem to have it all.” she paused as she glanced at the people around her, all having a good time. “Well, I won’t take up anymore of your precious time, as I said, I just wanted to offer my congratulations.” with a sharp nod, Mavis turned and left the party.

 

Kitty stood silent and unmoving. After a moment, she reached over taking Matt’s glass and chugged the contents. “What was that?”

 

Matt chuckled softly, “I don’t know but I want you to know, my money was on you all the time, babe. I think you could have taken her.” 

 

Kitty shifted her attention ever so slowly from the departing woman to Matt. Under half closed lids she cast him a contemptuous glance. “Well, if you ever want me to **_take_** you again, you‘ll shut up now.” Matt pulled her close, his laughter dismissing any fear of her threat.

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Newly swept his bride up into his arms and carried her into the suite. As he let her slide down to the floor, their lips met again. What started gently, quickly built in passion. Newly finally released her mouth long enough to take a breath. “Did I tell you I love you, Mrs. O’Brian?”

 

She leaned back letting their intertwined fingers serve as her lifeline. “I believe you did sir. But I like hearing it again.”

 

“You look so beautiful today.”

 

“You like this dress, wait til you see the night gown she bought.” she bit her bottom lip seductively and pulled away in a teasing move. In her next move, she disappeared behind the privacy screen. He watched as pieces of petticoats and satin things were tossed over the tops of the ornately carved panel. Newly swallowed hard and blew out a deep breath. His tie was beginning to feel like a noose. He pulled the ends releasing the entire knot. For the first time he actually took notice of the room. It was quite nice...and..” Hey, champagne!”

 

“What.” just her eyes and the top of her head appeared over the top of the screen.

 

“We have champagne. Oh, and chocolate.” and about a thousand roses, he mumbled under his breath.

 

She disappeared behind the screen. ”I’m sure that’s Kitty’s doing.”

 

Newly pulled the bottle from the ice bucket and studied the label. ”Honey, do want me to open the champagne?”

 

“What?”

 

Newly turned and was about to repeat his question when Calleigh stepped out from behind the screen. The bottle slipped from his hand back into the ice.

 

“Like it?” she purred softly as she slowly stepped towards him. She had pulled all the pins from her hair, freeing the long fiery curls to flow down around her shoulders. Her body was covered, or at least scantily covered in a white satin corset adorned with tiny pink rose buds. She was wearing a short dressing gown made of the sheerest lace he had ever seen. With each step she took, she released another hook on the corset.

 

Newly’s lungs finally went into survivor mode and forced his body to breath. “I like it.” as the shock wore off a grin appeared. Again, he had taken her in his arms only this time, he deposited her on the bed.  Shedding his own clothes didn’t take nearly as long as she taken behind those panels. Calleigh looked up at her husband of four hours and smiled. Not a seductive smile, but one that said, “I will love you for the rest of our lives.”

  

The young groom released his bride from the constraints of any clothing. His eyes swept over her, his hands following close behind. They began to explore, each searching for that special place or special touch that would please the other. 


	17. Dodge City Ladies Aid

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 17**

**Dodge City Ladies Aid**

 

Tony led the ladies to their usual table by the window. It was Wednesday, regular luncheon after the Dodge City Ladies Aid meeting. He smiled as he seated each of the four ladies, knowing a decent tip was not going to be forthcoming. Harriet Bodkin, wife of the owner of the bank barely had enough of an allowance to pay for her own check. Sara Jonas from the general store would always leave a small tip. Margaret Peters, the Rev wife would always leave more than she could afford and last but not least Edsel Pry. She was no man’s wife, nor would she ever be. She could have afforded to leave a healthy tip but was too stingy to do so.

 

“I was so pleased with today’s meeting” Harriett said “I am so glad we can finally order those new song books for the church. The ones we have are all coming apart and the ink is so faded you can’t read it.”

 

“Humph! Everyone should know those songs by now anyway.” Edsel huffed

 

“But they don’t” Margaret countered in her usual soft tone in an attempt to head off Edsel’s irritability “Did they say when-”

 

“Oh look” Sara cut her off, excited by something outside the window. Four head turned to see Kitty Dillon step out of Jonas store, her hands full of packages. What attracted Sara’s attention was the tall, bear of a man all but running across Front Street and up onto the boardwalk in front of his wife. “Did you see the way he hurried across the street to take her packages?” Sara sighed the sigh of a long forgotten teenage girl “They are so much in love even after all these years.” again, she was forced to let go another deep sigh.

 

A smile crossed Harriet’s face as she watched the man secure the packages and slide his free hand to the small of her back in a protective gesture. The lady looked up at him, her smile genuine and meant only for him.” I heard he kissed her at Calleigh’s wedding right in front of Gertie Otis and Maude Buckner.” she nodded with an air of authority and added with a scandalous tone, “On the lips.”

 

Edsel looked at the couple and then at her luncheon companions. “I don’t care if she is his wife, things like that should not be done in public.”

 

“Not with my husband they aren’t.” Harriet’s tone revealed the longing she felt. “She is so pretty. Don’t they look handsome together?”

 

“Oh, they do, they really do.” Margaret agreed “Have you ever noticed the way they look at each other. I know this is wrong but, I watched them at the wedding. They would catch each other’s eye from a across the room and it was like they were all alone. No one else in the world but them.”

 

“She runs a saloon!” Edsel reminded them in her usual snooty manner

 

“She is a business woman.” Sara corrected her sharply “Look how she took that little Calleigh in and raised her as her own.” 

 

“You three still want to deny that, that girl is not Kitty and Matt Dillon’s daughter. When she was still a Russell I might add!” Edsel eyed the ladies with an accusing glare. “For heaven’s sake, she looks just like her mother.”

 

Margaret looked at the other two and then back to Edsel. “We don’t know any such thing. I find it hard to believe that she loves that child the way she does and caters to her every whim and yet would not admit she was hers.” she could tell by their expressions that Sara and Harriett agreed.

 

“Ladies” Tony had reappeared “are you ready to order”

 

As he started to take their orders, Edsel glanced one last time to the couple on the street. They are a handsome couple she admitted, but only to herself.


	18. The Marshal & His Deputy

                                    

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

 

**Chapter 19**

**The Marshal & His Deputy**   


Do you have to leave today? It’s our one week anniversary. I have a surprise for you.” Calleigh tried her best sultry voice to try to convince her new husband not to leave.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry Matt needs me. We’re just going to take a prisoner to Hays, will be back in just a couple of days. Please don’t look at me like that.” The lower lip went out and Newly was a goner. “Please, Calleigh girl, I have to go.” As much as she wanted to keep him dangling on that guilty hook, she loved him too much to make him miserable. The pout became a smile, “Okay, but you better miss me.” She slid her arms around his neck letting her mouth find his. .

 

 Matt stepped up onto the boardwalk with Kitty at his side. “We’re only going to be gone a couple of days. She acts like he’s going off to war.”

 

Kitty punched his arm playfully. “We were young once, you just don’t remember.”

 

“Oh you think I don’t remember” He cocked his head to one side and before she could discern the strange look in his eyes he had snaked one arm around her waist and jerked her up to him. His mouth claimed hers, not as a gentle parting kiss but one burning with the passion of youth. When he finally let go, she pulled back gasping for a breath. “I’ll always feel young when I’m with you.” he whispered. He let her slip down to the boardwalk until she was once again standing on her own. Matt turned back around only to be confronted by two faces, full of wide eyes and open mouths.

 

Sliding his hat back onto his head, he nodded toward the horses. “Well, what are you all staring at? Let’s get moving. The faster we get going the sooner we get back. Sweet Pea I promise. I‘ll have him back for your anniversary.” He kissed her soundly and then handed her off the Kitty.

 

The two women watched as their men saddled up to leave. Kitty put her arm around the younger girl, “Tell you what. Tomorrow, I have a couple of appointments I can’t get out of but the next day; let’s go riding out toward Mason Creek.”

 

“I can’t. I have rounds with Poppy.”

 

“Okay. Friday then, we’ll make a day of it and the men should be back Friday night. “Calleigh shrugged indifferently. “You can even take your gun.”

 

“You’re going to let me shoot.” she eyed her curiously “You must really feel sorry for me.”

 

“Maybe I just want to see what all this clandestine practicing has produced. Although for the life of me I don’t know what you need to practice for. Why do you need to know how to shoot?”

 

“To keep fast I guess. We live in Dodge City, anything can happen.” Calleigh started to back away and then whirled back around tossing a bratty look and in a childish tone yelled back “We don’t all have a big strong marshal to keep safe.” Kitty made as sudden move as though to chase her down and Calleigh took off for home.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Friday morning finally came and Calleigh was up bright and early all dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. It was the gun belt cinched around her waist that looked out of place. Something Kitty would never get used to. She pulled the buggy up to the front porch. “Are you ready? Where’s the bask- never mind I see it. “She jumped down out of the buggy and retrieved the picnic basket Kitty had sat on the porch swing. I picked up a cherry pie from Delmonico’s. Now if you will just drag your body into the buggy, we can get going.”

 

“Must you be so excited so early in the morning?” Kitty stopped and took a longer look at the girl “Isn’t that shirt a little big for you? Is that Newly’s shirt?”

 

“Uh,huh.” she pulled the flannel material closer around her, tucking in the long tails into her jeans “I like wearing it while he’s gone, it‘s kind of like having his arms around me.”

 

Kitty started to laugh at how sweet the idea was but then somewhere in recesses of her mind a memory she thought lost, suddenly surfaced. The image of another young girl, curled up alone in a big cold bed clutching a certain marshals shirt.  

 

Calleigh reached over giving Kitty a nudge. “Hey, where did you wander off to? “Kitty responded with a quiet shrug “You think I‘m being silly, don‘t you.”

 

”No, it’s sweet. I think you picked a winner.”

 

Calleigh pulled on the reins and headed the buggy up to Sanders Lake. The morning went well. It was a cool morning perfect for the picnic Kitty had packed. They spread a blanket out on the ground and laid down looking up at the clouds. While Kitty remained facing the sky, Calleigh rolled over on her stomach propping herself up on both elbows. They giggled like a couple of girls as Calleigh confessed her views on married life - after a whole week.

 

“He’s just so sweet, Kitty. He’s so gentle yet I feel so safe when I’m in his arms. He’s always so concerned with my happiness. I just want to make sure he’s as happy as I am.”

 

“He looks pretty happy to me.” With a wink she added quickly “at least for the first week.”

 

“Sometimes I think I forced him to marry me.”

 

“Yes and no. Once you set your sights on him he had little chance of escaping. On the other hand, I didn’t see him trying too hard to get away.”

 

“He did try to lie to me that one time. Remember, he told me there was someone else.” Calleigh could barely contain the grin that took over her face. “He’s a lousy liar.” she raised up suddenly, “What was THAT with Matt? I have NEVER seen him kiss you like that in public. Now that I think about it, he’s getting to be quite touchy feely in public.”

 

Kitty could feel the color rising in her cheeks as she thought about the kiss. Her depiction of the event was flawless. Early morning, broad daylight, right in the middle of town. It was something to see all right.

 

“Making an honest woman out of you opened up a whole new side to Marshal Matthew Dillon.” Calleigh spoke with her usual blunt honesty with just a touch of pride “Dodge City Ladies Club...look out. There’s a new marshal in town!” The summer air was filled with laughter from the two women.

 

Calleigh pulled herself up to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest. She watched as Kitty started to repack the basket. “You didn’t eat much. Don’t like your own cooking?”

 

Kitty responded with an off handed shrug as she finished packing. “Hmmm.” Calleigh seemed to be studying the other woman. 

 

Kitty placed the last of the food in the wicker tub. “Why are you staring at me?” she smiled waiting for one of Calleigh’s witty retorts.

 

“Have you told Matt?” the question hung heavy in the air.

 

“What?” As usual, Calleigh had thrown her for a loop.

 

Calleigh pulled herself up on her knees. “Kitty, does Matt know that you’re pregnant?”

 

Kitty settled back on the blanket. “No. And how did you know?”

 

Calleigh scrambled across the blanket, hugging the slightly stunned woman. “I’m a doctor.” she sat back, her tone more serious. “And I know you. Until last week, we lived in the same house. I saw the signs. Why haven’t you told him? You are happy - aren‘t you?”

 

“I am, but ...I’m scared.” she hunched her shoulders and offered a weak smile “I’m going to be almost 32 by the time it comes”

 

“Yeah.” Calleigh continued to grin, not understanding the problem.” It may be harder, having your first one at this age bu-”

 

“First one!”

 

Calleigh pulled herself back up to her knees. “Hey, when I bought the house you were supposed to fill up the bedrooms. Remember.” She stood up and offered a hand up to Kitty.

 

“Calleigh, are you all right with it?”

 

For a moment, the girl’s smooth forehead wrinkled as she studied the woman’s question. “Am I all right?”

 

The wrinkles vanished and an enormous smile materialized. “You mean am I jealous because I’m not going to be an only child.” She began to laugh “I couldn’t be more fine. You two will produce the most beautiful babies that ‘ ** _I_** ’ will spoil rotten and then send them home to you.” her laugh melted into a warm smile “Seriously, there is so much love in this family to share...I think we can handle a little baby. So...why haven’t you told him?”

 

“I wanted to wait til I was sure. And then the wedding came up and...you know how it is. I did plan on telling him this week end, maybe tonight. You won‘t-”

 

“Of course not. I would never spoil a surprise like that.” Calleigh brushed the ground from her pants. “Hey still want to watch me shoot?” Calleigh drew her gun, twirled it around her fingers and slammed it back into the holster.

 

“Was that supposed to be impressive?” Kitty flashed a condescending scowl “I’ve seen that trick before.”

 

“I was just starting with the little stuff, you know leading to a big build up.”

 

“Ahh, the big build up.” Kitty mocked, her eyes wide as though thoroughly impressed.

 

“Tough crowd” Calleigh muttered “Ok.” she looked around, finally spotting a twig about 4 inches long with two shoots coming off of it. “Here, toss this up as high as you can.”

 

Kitty did as directed and with a flick of her thumb and forefinger, she propelled the twig upward. She turned back to Calleigh but before she could speak, the gun was drawn, fired twice and slid back in the holster. “All right, I am impressed. You had that out and holstered again in the blink of an eye.” Calleigh didn’t seem to be listening, as she reached down plucking something from the ground. “What’s that?”

 

Calleigh handed her the twig from earlier. Only grooves from the bullet were visible where the two small shoots had once been.  Kitty turned the twig over, her gaze slowly rising to meet the shooter.

 

The young girl pursed her lips and cocked her head to one side. “Impressed now?”

 

“I...am speechless.”

 

Calleigh could not control her laughter. “That right there makes all those years of practice worth it

 

“Very funny. I am impressed but I don’t understand why you feel the need to keep at it. It’s not like you are ever going to perform again.”

 

“I don’t do it for the show. I do it,” she shrugged her “for us. Like Matt does it for us.”

 

“The first time I met you, you said you wanted to be like your dad. I guess for the first time I really understand what you meant. I‘m sorry I‘ve teased you about it all these years. Do you want to practice more? I mean I‘m not in any hurry.”

 

“Well you may not be but I am. They’re coming home today. They might be there by the time we get back to town. “

 

When they reached town, Calleigh pulled the buggy up the Long Branch. “I’m going over to Jonas, to pick up that new fabric I ordered for curtains. Do you want me to pick up anything for you?”

 

“No, just give me time to check over the books and then I’ll be ready to head home.”

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

The trip to Hays had turned out better than they anticipated. They had made better time than they expected and checking in the two prisoners had gone off without a hitch. Newly had suggested they start back Thurs evening rather than stay one more night.

 

“In a hurry to get back are ya?” Matt couldn’t help but tease the young man, even though he was just as eager to get back to Kitty. Newly flashed him a sheepish grin that confirmed his comment. Without saying another word, the two mounted up and headed for Dodge.

 

After several hours of riding, Matt broke the silence “Thanks for coming. With Festus away, I really needed help on this one.”

 

“That’s fine Matt. All part of the job I guess.”

 

“Yeah, but usually Festus is eager to go.”

 

Newly peered under the brim of his hat. He had to laugh as it wasn‘t everyday that Matt Dillon displayed such clumsy speech. “You don’t need to apologize.......Calleigh understood.”

 

Matt chuckled “I was a little obvious there, wasn‘t I. I just didn’t want to get you in hot water so early in the game.”

 

“I appreciate that, I really want to keep in her good graces” Newly’s grin was genuine. “Any tips you want to give me, all will be appreciated.”

 

“I wish I had the answers. Don’t try to figure them out, just love them. And whenever something is wrong, apologize. Right away. The only problem is when they won’t tell you what you did. That’s when it gets tricky.”

 

“Love them & apologize. Sounds like good advice.” he laughed with his riding partner”

 

“I guess I don’t have to tell you how stubborn Calleigh can be.”

 

“No sir!” Newly’s come back was quick and definite. “Family trait, from her mother’s side?” he queried

 

Matt gave a hearty laugh, “I forget you’ve seen Kitty in action over the years. Well, that’s what you have to look forward to. The only difference is Kitty has wanted to shoot me a few times but Calleigh actually can.”

 

Again, laughter followed the two riders.”When it finally subsided, Newly took the conversation in a more serious direction. “Seriously, Matt, were you scared you would mess it up? I mean, I just feel so lucky, I‘m afraid I‘m going to wake up and it will all be a dream.”

 

“I’ll be honest Newly, I know I don’t deserve her and I’m scared everyday that I will end up losing her. The thing is, for some reason, and we need to thank God for this, they don’t see us as the slackers we are. They actually see us as these great wonderful men. I could never be the man that Kitty thinks I am, but every day I can try to be him. I owe her that.”

 

“Sometimes, it scares me how much I love Calleigh and other times, it scares me how much she loves me. I look around and I see other couples, people who’ve been married a while” He shook his head “They love each I’m sure but it looks like their love has just become a shadow if itself.” He leaned back in his saddle as their horses trailed downhill along a creek bed. “I don’t see that with you and Kitty.”

 

Matt smiled, “This will probably sound pretty arrogant but the truth is, I don’t think those people ever had the kind of love you and I are fortunate enough to have found. I can only tell you what I know firsthand, after thirteen years, I fall in love with her more every day. “Both men were silent for a moment. Each thinking of the woman waiting for them at home. After a time, Matt spoke up again. “So, at one time, you were interested in turning in that deputy badge for the marshal’s badge. Is that still the plan?’

 

Newly ducked slightly as he passed under a low lying branch. “We’ve talked about it, Calleigh and me. You know, I have so much respect for you and what you do but...I just don’t know that I could ever make the same hard choice as you‘ve made. I’m not that strong.”

 

“It is a hard job” He agreed with a pensive look, “I’ve had trouble with the killing over the years.”

 

 “It’s not the killing...well...” He nodded as though that were a given “Yeah, that would be hard but those aren’t the hard choices I was talking about.” Matt’s expression displayed his complete lack of understanding. “Never mind, I don’t know what I was talking about. As far as the job, I would be proud to be your deputy even part time but I’m going to keep the gunsmith shop going. I’m pretty good at it and the town always needs one.”

 

Matt felt like there was more than Newly was saying. “Exactly what choices are you talking about?”

 

The young man flashed a sheepish smile as though he wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. “Are you talking to your deputy, your friend or your son-in-law?”

 

“Does it make a difference?”

 

“Yes, sir it surely does.”

 

Matt pulled back on the reigns and looked over at Newly. “Son I hope you know you can always be honest with me no matter which one of you I‘m talking to.”

 

“Calleigh will support me if I were to choose that line of work. Like I said, we talked about it. But that’s too hard a choice for me. I’ve watched Miss Kitty over the years, the way it wears at her every time you go away. I just don’t want Calleigh to ever feel like she was competing with a job.” Matt was especially quiet and Newly started to feel as though he had crossed the line. “I’m sorry Matt..”

 

“No, you’re right. This badge has robbed us of too many years. If it wasn’t for Calleigh, I probably still wouldn’t have had the sense to go ahead and get married. It scares me to think of leaving Kitty a widow but we finally decided it was worth the risk. I don’t think any other woman in the world would have stayed this long.” Matt gave Buck a little nudge. “You know all this talk makes me want to ride a little faster.”

 

Newly shared a big grin, “I’m with you marshal.” 


	19. Shootout At The Long Branch

**A Flicker Of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 19**

**Shoot Out At The Long Branch**

 

 

Kitty peeked between batwing doors straight into trouble. Three guys, two big rowdy ones and one regular sized, all in desperate need of a bath. They had been drinking all day and it was getting ugly. She looked around and saw that aside from them, the place was empty. They had probably driven off all the regulars. Kitty took a deep breath and headed in to see if she could calm them down-- or better yet, get them to leave.

 

“Boys, how are doing today”

 

They did stop, unfortunately, when they turned to look at Kitty. Their eyes were full of something all right, but it wasn’t cooperation. The biggest and ugliest of the bunch, who answered to the name of Gib, staggered over to Kitty. With a giant meaty paw, he grabbed her around the waist and jerked her hard into his chest. “Come here red!”

 

She struggled to get free, but before she could get a foothold, the other one was trying to grab her for himself. Kitty knew this was quickly going downhill. She looked around for Sam and for the first time, realized he was tied up, helpless, behind the bar.

 

They had him bound and gagged, but he was struggling in vain to break free. The smallest of the three saddle tramps was sitting on the bar, more of a spectator, than participant. Kitty was trying hard not to panic, but both men were getting more and more possessive.

 

The one called Nye, had decided that he was going to take his turn first. To close the deal, his fist closed around the collar of her dress and ripped it open. Tiny pearl buttons flew all over the room and she fought to cover herself. Kitty’s mind went to Matt, but he wasn’t going to be back until later this evening; and of course Newly was with him. Festus had ridden out to the Plazer farm.

 

Gib had now pulled her away from his partner and slammed her up against his chest. His hands were already grabbing into places forbidden to anyone but Matt. She was futilely fighting him off, when a voice suddenly sounded from the doorway.

 

The voice was female, but it held no soft or genteel qualities. The tone was flat, the inflection dangerous. It was that voice that frightened Kitty even more than the two animals she was caught between. “Gentlemen! I think you need to let the lady go.” Blue eyes blazed with rage and her small jaw set hard. Still dressed in jeans, the flannel shirt...and the gun.

 

The two men stopped, unsure whether they were drunker than they thought, or…were really seeing what appeared to be in the doorway. “Gib, do you see what I see?” Nye blinked long and hard, his hands still wrapped around Kitty waist.

 

“I see it Nye, but I don’t believe it. Robey!” He hollered at the one sitting on the bar, “Look at this, boy. It’s a girl. A tiny girlie cowboy! With a gun, no less.” The three of them burst into laughter--but still refused to let Kitty go.

 

Calleigh took a calculated step inside the door. “I said, let her go.” She took the stance of someone ready to draw. There was no longer any hint of a young girl, only that of a trained gunman. She met Kitty’s eyes, and saw the desperation. The fear was not for herself, but for what she knew Calleigh was about to do. She shook her head no, but she knew in her heart, Calleigh would never back down and leave her at the mercy of these two.

 

“I think she wants to play Nye. Now we can each have a girl. A party--we can have a party!”

 

‘Or we can have a funeral.” Calleigh said quietly. “You have about five seconds to decide. Let the lady go!”

 

Even as drunk as they were, both men realized she was serious. The laughter had stopped and they were becoming irritated.

 

“Just who the hell do you think you are? Scrawny little bitch! I think we need to teach her a lesson, Gib; then we’ll party with this one.”

 

Kitty closed her eyes and silently prayed. She opened them in time to see the two men spread apart, as if to cover Calleigh from both sides. She saw the one called Gib go for his gun, but he didn’t even clear his holster when she heard the shot.

 

The second shot was right on top of the first and Nye fell to the floor. The third man had quickly abandoned his perch and now scrambled on his knees toward the exit. He made no attempt to draw on her, and Calleigh was more interested in getting to Kitty.

 

She slid her gun back into the scabbard and stepped over the bodies. “Are you all right?” Her eyes darted to every scratch and torn piece of dress. “Are you all right!!!” She screamed this time, her irritability spawned from her growing fear.

 

Kitty grabbed her hands, “Yes; please, calm down. I’m fine.” She smiled, as the tension began to diminish. “So, that’s why you keep in practice.” The racket behind the bar suddenly drew her attention, “Oh, Calleigh, please untie Sam.”

 

Calleigh started for the bar, when the batwing doors swung open, making room for Doc to enter the room. “I heard the shots. What happened?” When he spied Kitty’s state of disarray, he hurried to her side. Despite her objections, Doc started to poke and prod. Finally, he saw the two dead bodies, “What the heck happened here? Who are those men?”

 

There was a certain amount of pride in Kitty’s voice when she answered, “Well, she didn’t bother to ask names, but it’s pretty obvious what happened. They came up against our little spitfire here.”

 

 

“It was amazing Doc. She‘s her father’s daughter, that‘s for sure,” Sam said, as he rubbed his wrists where the rope had burned into his flesh.

 

His proud gaze was on the young girl, as she walked back around the bar toward Doc and Kitty. He didn’t see the doors open just a crack. He didn’t see the barrel of a .45 slip through. He didn’t see anything, but he did hear the shots. One on top of another, until all six had been fired…

 

Calleigh’s eyes opened so wide, the ocean blue centers were lost in a sea of white. She felt a hot force blow through her body, knocking the wind clean out of her. Kitty winced, recoiling from the crimson blast that seemed to explode all over her. Somewhere in the distance, a voice was yelling, calling their names; but it was too far off to break through the horror passing between the two women. Calleigh frowned, confused by the shock on Kitty’s face, that quickly morphed into terror. She followed Kitty’s downcast eyes, until she came to the source of the terror

 

“Kitty...” Calleigh swallowed hard, her voice barely audible, “Kitty, there...” Her eyelids fluttered as she looked back up, while falling into Kitty’s outstretched arms. “There’s a hole.” She was teetering on consciousness and with each word, blood bubbled out of her chest. Kitty held the girl in her arms, blood spreading slowly across her blouse. “Kitty, am...I going...to...die?”

 

“No sweet pea,” Kitty brushed the hair out of Calleigh’s eyes, “Of course not!” She looked toward Doc, but was greeted by fear, instead of promise.

 

“We need to get her to my office. Sam, get somebody to help get her up to my office.” Sam nodded and disappeared through the doors. The gunshots had attracted attention, so it was easy for him to get volunteers. Within minutes, two of the town folk had gathered Calleigh up and taken her into Docs office. He turned to Burke, one of the volunteers, and ordered him to go find Festus and see if Matt and Newly were back.

 

Kitty had already started cutting away the remains of the flannel shirt, sickened by the bloodied holes where the bullets had torn through her beloved protector. Instead of passing out, Calleigh was becoming more agitated, even struggling against Kitty. “Doc...I can’t keep her still.”

 

“Just hold her until I can get this shot ready...hold her!”

 

Calleigh began to choke again, “Poppy...I‘m...losing...blood…” Her words were sporadic and layered on top of a gurgling noise. She clutched at the air, while trying to draw a breath. Kitty tried to control Calleigh’s hands, as they flailed wildly, then at her chest, trying to stop the blood flowing. “Kitty, I...can’t...can’t..stop it.”

 

Amidst the chaos, a familiar voice cried out, as he ran to the girl. Newly, nodded to Kitty and stepped into her place. “Calleigh, honey...listen to me. Listen to my voice.” With wide eyes full of terror, she looked into those soft, brown velvet eyes, that she loved so much.

 

“Newly?” His name was said in nothing more than a breath inside a whisper.

 

“I’ve got you, Calleigh girl, please...trust me.” Her panic began to subside, but their eyes remained fixed on each other. Whether it was the shot, loss of blood or just exhaustion, she finally began to lose consciousness.

 

Once Calleigh’s thrashing about stopped, the room took on an organized system. With Newly working at Doc’s side and Kitty stepping into a nurse’s position, they began to make some progress.

 

For the second time where Calleigh was involved, Matt was helpless to do anything. Just as he had when those riders caught them at the camp, all he could do was watch. It seemed like hours, as Doc dug out mangled shells and cleaned up the damage done by the ricocheting bullets. The coward must have been scared, because as close as he was, two of the shots actually missed. One went clean through her chest missing her heart by a breath. One tore through a kidney, shredding it. The other two hit a little lower.

 

At last, Doc got the end of the destruction and began to close up the wound. Kitty remained silent, handing him whatever he asked for, trying her best to hold it together. When they were eventually done, Doc pulled the sheet up over her back and dropped down back into a chair. He pulled his glasses off and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Checking his watch, Doc was surprised to see that it was almost ten. This ordeal had started about six. Four hours of chaos. He clicked his watch shut and looked around to the other people in the room.

 

Once the bedlam stopped, they had to face the reality of what had happened. Newly sat holding his bride’s hand, his shirt still covered in her blood. On the other side of the bed, Kitty sat in a straight back chair, her face void of any expression. Matt stood behind his wife, his hands resting on her shoulders. All were pale, all were quiet and all were scared.

 

Newly kissed the hand resting in his and began to talk to her. His voice was strained and filled with tears that he was forcing himself to hold back. “You can’t leave me, baby girl. We just got started. Why, you still have to get those new curtains made for the house. And what about those babies we’re planning? No, you can’t leave me; we have too much to do.” He buried his face in her hair and ~~let~~ some of the tears escaped. Please don’t leave me, Calleigh.”

 

Matt crouched down next to Kitty, but her gaze remained fixed straight ahead. “Kitty, honey,” he cupped her cheek in his hand. “Doc,” Matt glanced back over his shoulder, his face in a panic, “Something’s wrong. She feels cold, clammy and it’s like she‘s not hearing me.”

 

Doc immediately alert once again, left one patient, to tend to his next one. “She’s going into shock, Matt. Bring her into my room.”

Matt swept her up in his arms and followed Doc. “Put her on the bed and put a pillow under her feet.” Doc retrieved some blankets from the closet. “Help me get these blankets around her. Get my bag and bring in some water, she needs fluids…”

 

Doc worked diligently, trying to stabilize the woman he loved like a daughter. When he finally got her vitals under control, he started to back away, and then looked toward his old friend. Matt’s grave expression revealed a pain he felt every time Kitty had ever been hurt only this time it was compounded with the additional pain of his daughter

 

“Matt, how are you doing?”

 

“I’ve never been so scared in my whole life, Doc. Both my girls... Does anybody know what happened?”

 

“Two men were...they were in the Long Branch and got the drop on Sam. They had Kitty.”

 

“Doc, did they-“

 

“No!” The older man cut him off before the thought could even be completed. “Calleigh showed up before that could happen. You of all people know how she would react to anyone threatening Kitty. She killed both of them, but there was a third guy. He got scared and crawled out during the shooting. They thought it all over, but he came sneaking back and shot her in the back. None of us even-” Doc’s words were interrupted by a soft voice calling his name. He turned to see Ma Smalley standing in the doorway.

 

She eased a couple of steps into the room, acknowledging Matt with a nod, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the sleeping patient. “How is she, Doc?”

 

“She was going into shock, but I think she’s going to be all right.”

 

“And Calleigh?” Her face reflected her fear.

 

Doc swiped his hand across his mustache and shook his head, “We don’t know, Ma; we just don’t know.”

 

The older lady tiptoed closer “I was here earlier to see if I could help.” Both men frowned at her, not understanding her comment. ”Oh, I didn‘t stay; you all seemed to be handling everything and I didn’t want to get in the way.”

 

She had been holding some clothing in her arms and now she held them out to Doc. “I saw how....bloody she was…and Newly. You can’t leave her in that dress, Matt. The last thing she needs to see when she wakes up, is Calleigh’s blood all over her.” She looked at both of the men and realized neither of them had even considered Kitty’s clothes. “I brought a dress and I’ll be glad to help you change her...if you want.”

 

Matt looked at Kitty, and then stood up beside the bed, “I’d appreciate that Ma, thank you.”

 

As Ma Smalley stepped closer to the bed, she handed a shirt to Doc. “This is for Newly.” Doc took the garment, and then moved aside to let her step up next to the bed. Ma looked at the bloody dress and was shocked to see that it was ripped open, almost half way down. She had already heard the rumor that the two dead men had tried to rape Kitty. This was obviously some of their handiwork. She thought about trying to pull the dress off, but she didn‘t want to move Kitty anymore than necessary.

 

“Doc, why don’t you just get me a pair of scissors?” Doc quickly grabbed them from the table and handed them over. Within minutes, the offending garment was cut] away and discarded She slipped the fresh one over Kitty’s head and pulled her arms through like a child. “Marshal, can you hold her up, so that I can pull the dress down?”

 

Ma watched him slip his arms under his wife and lift her up from the bed, after she worked the dress into place; he laid her back down and brushed the loose strands of hair from her face. The older lady was amazed at how gentle this giant of a man was with her. The same man she had seen nearly beat a man to death, was handling his wife as though she were made of spun glass.

 

“I know she’s still a mess underneath but...maybe this will help.” Ma started out the door, when she felt a hand on her arm. When she turned around, she was confronted with a very worried, but very grateful husband. He seemed to be struggling for words, but none were needed, as far as she was concerned. She patted his hand and gave him a comforting smile. “You’re welcome.”

 

Gunsmokegunsmoke

 

Matt was grateful that Kitty slept through the night. He wandered from one bed to the other, needing to reassure himself that they were both still with him. He pulled up a chair opposite Newly and took her other hand in his. She felt warm, he figured she was running a fever. He kissed the frail white fingers. This was his daughter, his own flesh and blood. Without looking up, he made an offer to Newly “Ma Smalley brought up some coffee, do you want a cup.” 

 

Newly shook his head “No, thanks.” he glanced off into the bedroom. “How’s Kitty?”

 

“Doc’s keeping an eye on her but he thinks she’ll be all right.”

 

“I can’t even imagine what it’s like for you, Matt.”

 

He stroked his daughter’s cheek. “We did **_not_** get along when she first came. I didn‘t know what I was dealing with and to be honest, it scared me. She stirred up my whole life.” he began to speak his memories aloud to no one in particular. “She was so small, yet so self reliant. Even then, she was fiercely protective of Kitty.” he leaned down kissing her forehead. “She certainly can say the most outrageous things.” this last confession brought a weak smile to his lips and an agreeable sigh from Newly.

 

“I was terrified to get involved” Newly admitted “I thought for sure you were going to shoot me.”

 

“I was worried but Kitty said you would do the right thing. You know you didn’t stand a chance once she set her cap for you.”

 

Newly looked across the sleeping girl into the weary face of her father. “She could have her pick of any man in Ford County, I don’t know what she sees in me.”

 

Matt flashed back to those terrifying moments earlier when nothing could calm her down, but Newly. “I think she saw someone who would love her, protect her and care for her all of her life.” He rose from his seat and stretched his six foot plus frame.

 

“Matt,” Newly looked up at the big man “I definitely won’t be going for that marshal’s position.”

 

“I think that’s a wise choice.” He moved suddenly causing Newly to look behind him. ”Kitty, what are you doing up?” The drug Doc had given her had left her head woozy and her legs wobbly. Matt thought she was going down and his long legs carried him the distance between them in seconds. He had scooped her up just as she was going down. He started to take her back to bed when she began to squirm in his arms. “

 

“No, I see...I want...to see her. Please Matt.” She was frustrated because her mind was still muddled from the medicine and her words were getting twisted. He stopped and looked back to Calleigh. Matt turned, walking back to the girl and gently sat her down on the chair he had just vacated. He kept his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady. “Not for long, you need to get back to bed.” 

 

She looked at the pale face lying in front of her. “She better?”

 

“There’s no change yet.” Newly offered “But she would be real upset if she knew you weren’t listening to Doc.”

 

Kitty turned a wobbly head up toward Matt, surrendering to the medication. He carefully lifted her out of the chair. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

 

Her head fell against his chest. Her voice so fragile, “Matt, what if...

 

“Hush, we’re not going to allow any what ifs.” a tremor of fear caused his voice to quiver robbing it of any conviction. He held Kitty closer to him hoping they could draw strength from each to drive this monster out of their lives.

 

Matt. Doc. Newly. They would take turns stretching, walking around the room but no one ventured down the stairs. Festus brought food that no one ate and Ma Smalley made several attempts to get them to come over to her place and get a good night’s sleep. Of course she never had any takers.

 

It was going on the third day. Calleigh still had not regained consciousness but the wounds seemed to be healing. Doc was worried about parts of a more personal nature that weren’t healing. He decided it was time to talk to the new husband.

 

Newly had dosed off in the chair, his head resting on the bed beside her. Doc shook him gently, his normally gruff voice unusually compassionate. As much as he wanted to let him sleep, he needed talk to him. “Newly, I need to speak to you.”

 

His first reaction was to look at Calleigh to make sure she was all right. At least as all right as she had been. He was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “What is it Doc. Has something changed?”

 

Doc pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. “Newly I’m afraid there’s a problem. You know one of those bullets just kind of ricocheted around in there.”

 

“I know you removed one of her ovaries. I saw that. Is that what you want to talk to me about?”

 

No, I‘m fighting infection on the other one. I’m still trying to save it but.....”

 

Newly had studied enough medicine to know what that meant.  With just one ovary they could still have children, might be a little harder but definitely possible. But if she lost them both......well that would be the end of the family. He looked down at his sleeping wife and felt his heart swell. He would miss having a child maybe a son but without her....there would be no life without her. “Don’t let her die Doc, I don’t care what you have to do.”

 

The room was quiet. The full moon shining through the window cast a silvery shadow over everything and a gentle breeze drifting through the room. Matt had stretched out on Docs bed with Kitty lying next to him. Newly was sleeping in the chair next to Calleigh. Doc was taking another reading of her vitals when he noticed she had moved. It started with just a faint fluttering of lashes and then she had finally garnered the strength to open them completely. At first there seemed to be no awareness in her gaze as though she didn’t recognize anything. Then she blinked hard a couple of times and then looked up at Doc. Her voice was barely audible, but the smile brought tears to Docs eyes. “Hi, Poppy.”

 

With a heavy breath she struggled to lift her hand and gently brushed her fingers through Newly’s hair. The tender touch was enough to rouse him from his sleep. He bolted upright in his chair, grabbing her hand between his. It started as a smile but Newly couldn’t control it as it spread clear across his face. His first reaction was to grab her up into his arms but Doc had put a stop to that.

 

“Hello Mr. O’Brian.” Calleigh closed her eyes again but this time only for a few minutes.

 

“Hello Mrs. O’Brian.” he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

 

“Happy Anniversary her voice was faint, her smile a shadow of itself.

 

“What’s all the commotion in here” Matt growled as he crossed into the room with Kitty at this side. “Don’t you know people are trying to sleep.” he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “You look beautiful, Sweet Pea”

 

She was instantly surrounded by loving faces. Her gaze traveled from one smile to the other. “You guys look terrible. I hope I don’t look that bad.” The cool air blew through the lace curtains and it seemed to carry the tension away with it. She was still enjoying the effects of the drugs and suddenly began to giggle. Her laugh was infectious and for the first time in a week the tears were tears of joy. Matt pulled Kitty back against himself as he leaned past her to brush the loose curl from the girls face. “My daddy is a giant and my momma is a princess.” she giggled as she pointed to them both. Suddenly her little face became deadly serious. “No wait, I’m the princess, my momma is the queen. Did you know that Poppy is really a wizard?”

 

“Oh yes“ Doc stifled a grin “the drugs are working fine.   


“Newly are you my Prince?”

 

He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers in a gentle kiss, “Always.”

 

“Matt you need to take Kitty home and get her to bed. You could use some rest too. We’ll see about moving Calleigh tomorrow. She’ll rest better in her own bed.” Doc tipped the coffee pot and discovered it to be dry “Newly, you need to go to. Get some sleep. I’ll watch her.”

 

The young man shook his head. “Thank you Doc but I’m staying here.” his eyes remained fixed on his bride.

 

“Prince Newly, please go get some rest.” she tried to stroke his cheek but he diverted her hand to his lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I need to stay and guard the kingdom.” He leaned down kissing her again “I love you Princess Calleigh.”

 

Doc checked his watch and started for the back room. “I’m going to get some sleep, Newly don’t you keep her up all night. She needs her rest.”

 

“I know Doc, I’ll make sure she goes back to sleep”

 

 


	20. The Aftermath

 

                                                             

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 20**

**The Aftermath**

The drive out to their home was quiet. At one point he thought Kitty had fallen asleep but when the moonlight shone in the buggy he could see otherwise. Matt pulled the buggy up close to the porch. He walked around the other side and helped Kitty down. They walked up the steps together and as he opened the door into the foyer he repeated Docs words

“You need to get in bed.”

 

“No, I want to take a bath first.” 

 

“Honey, Doc said ...”

 

She jerked her arm away from his grasp “NO! I don‘t care what Doc said!” Matt was startled by her sudden outburst “I’m dirty...I’ve had the same clothes on for days....and” her lip began to quiver and Matt knew she was about to shatter into a million pieces.  She fell into his arms with the last of her words. “I still have her blood on me.”

 

Matt held Kitty’s slender frame as she cried tears of exhaustion. He was so worried about her health, he hadn’t considered her emotional state. Once the crisis had passed she was drained. “I’m sorry, you get these clothes off and I’ll get the bath ready.”

 

He got the water ready and went in to the bedroom looking for her. He found her still sitting on the edge of the bed. “Water’s ready.”

 

Kitty nodded as she rose and walked into the water closet. She undid the tiny buttons on the bodice and let the dress drop to the floor. Matt was surprised at how much blood had soaked through to her petticoats. She stepped out of everything, and turned to Matt.

 

“Burn it! Burn it all.” He helped her into the tub and then carried all the clothing out of the room. She had sunk down into the water and smelled the lilac he had added for her. She leaned back, soaking up the warmth.

 

“Hey” Matt peeked his head in the door “You doing all right?”

 

“I’m sorry I was so mean to you.”

 

“Wanta make it up to me?”

 

“Sure”

 

He opened the door revealing a totally naked body causing Kitty to burst into laughter. Ignoring her, he padded over to the tub. “Scoot forward”

 

“Matt?”  


“Scoot!. Forward!” She did as she was told and he slid in behind her stretching his long legs along the outside of hers. ”I love this tub. That day Calleigh drug us up here to see this house, I knew when I saw this tub. Mmm, had to have it.” He reached in front of her searching for the wash cloth. “Oops, sorry thought that was the cloth”

 

“Uh,huh.”

 

Finally securing it, he began to wash her back, after making a coating of suds, he dropped the cloth and used his hands to work the knots out of her muscles. The soap enabled his fingers to move smoothly across her back and shoulders. She emitted little sounds that let him know it was working. He could feel her body going limp in his hands. “Better?”

 

She nodded silently. When he was done, he pulled her back against himself. Again he used the soap the make a slippery film on her body as he began to circle around her breasts. His hands began to make long slow strokes down her stomach into the wet curly patch. His fingers parted the flesh to reveal the center. When he stoked the bud, a breath filled gasp escaped her lips and she pushed her head back into his shoulder. Her hips moved provocatively pushing into him. He held her still for a moment.

 

“Not tonight, sweetheart, this is your night. Here” he whispered as he slipped his hands under her knees pulling them up until her feet were flat on the floor of the tub. Not satisfied yet, he wrapped his hands around her slim ankles and moved them to the outside of his knees.

 

She was completely open and vulnerable to him. As his fingers flexed and stroked, reaching inside to elicit moans and cries of ecstasy. She gripped the edge of the tub until her knuckles turned white. “Let it go, Kitten. I’ll catch you.”

 

Within seconds of his promise, her body began to convulse and she surrendered herself to him completely. When her body was finally spent, she managed a weak smile hearing the name he only used on those most intimate moments.  Matt wrapped his arms around her and whispered all the words a woman want to hear.

  
He wished they could stay like that forever but he soon realized that was not practical “The water is getting cold.” he said. She sat forward and reached for the towel hanging on the stand. Wrapping it loosely around her body she climbed out of the giant tub. Matt grabbed a towel and after a quick brisk rub he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out behind her.

 

“Give me that.” he took the towel from her hands and began to dry her body. “Feeling better?”

 

She had her back to him and offered no response. “Kitty?” he took her by the shoulders and turned her around. “Are you crying? Honey, what’s wrong?”

 

“No one has ever treated me the way you do?”

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. No one has ever loved you the way I do and I have several wasted years to make up for.” he lightly kissed the tip of her nose and snatched her clean gown from the table. “Arms up” he slid the gown down over her still slightly damp body. “Now, go get in bed. I’ll clean this mess up”

 

“Tomorrow.” she said “Come to bed, I need you to hold me”

 

Matt took her hand and let her lead him to bed. He dropped the towel and climbed into the cool clean sheets beside her. “This has been a hell of a week.” he was silent for a moment and then in a somber tone, “Is this what’s it’s like for you all those time I was shot?”

 

 He felt her head move confirming his question. “I am so sorry to have put you through that all these years. You ask why I’m so good to you....I don’t even come close to what you deserve.” He could tell by the way her body was trembling that she was crying again. “Kitty, please honey why are you crying now.”

 

“I’ve sat beside that bed more times than I care to count but I never thought I would be sitting beside with her. Why does she always want to protect me and everybody else?”

 

Matt knew exactly what she was saying. “I knew I loved her, there was no doubt about that but I don’t know that I really understood what being a father feels like. You love them, you fight with them, you pray for them and you fear for them. Besides loving you, it‘s the scariest thing I‘ve come across”

 

Kitty snuggled in closer desperately wanting to find just the right words to make her announcement. Was he saying it was too much and he didn‘t ever want another? Please God, don‘t let that be true. She summoned up her courage to question him more. “Sounds like you’ve done a lot of thinking about this.”  

 

“I have been, Kitty” Matt rolled over on his side positioning himself up on his elbow so that he could see her face. There was just enough of a breeze to part the drapes and allow a stream of moonlight to spray across the bed. He leaned down brushing a light kiss across her lips and brushed the still damp curls from her cheek. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about us. About the time we wasted, or should I say, I wasted.” he stopped unsure if he were saying the right words

 

“Kitty, I ... I want us to start a family.” He watched her face waiting for a sign, a word, something.

Huge blue eyes stared up at him, her mouth slightly opened as if to say something but no words came. Silence engulfed the room with only the katydids and bull frogs outside the window putting up any resistance to the quiet. For one terrible moment he thought maybe she had changed her mind and no longer wanted his children. “Kitty you’re scaring me to death here.” He swallowed hard “Please say something.”

 

Much to his surprise, she began to laugh. That sultry, liquid laugh that he loved so much seemed to caress his senses.

 

She pulled his head down, her smile turning into a kiss. “I can’t believe you said that. Matt Dillon, you never cease to amaze me.”

 

“Then you agree”

 

She laughed again, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “I think it’s too late.....to start I mean.”

 

His face was a mingling of hurt and confusion. “Too late” he echoed softly

 

She took his hand in hers and placed it lightly across her stomach. “We started about two months ago.”

 

His apprehension melted into an excitement he had never felt before. His huge hand spread across her still smooth stomach, gently caressing the priceless gift inside.

 

The room fell silent again. The two lovers gazed into each other’s eyes, no words were needed. He leaned down, his kiss languid and tender. She drew in a deep breath when he finally released her lips. Again, he traced an imaginary line from her temple down along her cheek with the tip of his finger. “You have never looked more beautiful than you do right at this moment.”


	21. In Search of the Shooter

**A Flicker Of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 21**

**In Search of the Shooter**

 

“Kitty leaned back in Matt’s arms, their eyes met, each feeling the pain of the other. “Honey, you  know I have to go.” He felt like his heart was splitting into. She was trying so hard not to cry but he knew she wasn’t going to keep the tears at bay much longer.

 

“I know and I want you to catch him. He almost took our daughter.” Kitty stopped short, choking back the tears. “We’ll be fine.“ She tried to force a smile but it scarcely made her lips and never to her eyes. “Doc and Newly will be here if I need anything. Don‘t worry.”

 

“Don’t worry” he repeated under his breath as he pulled her to him as if that were ever a possibility. His mouth claimed hers with such force she could barely breath. “I want you to listen to Doc while I’m gone. You take it easy, you promise.”  He wouldn’t accept a silent nod. “Say it.”

 

“I will listen to Doc. I promise.” Matt kissed her again, this time gentler. “Are the kids settled?” He slid his arm around her guiding her toward the front door.

 

“Newly brought some more stuff over this morning. Doc got Calleigh all settled in the bedroom across from ours.”

 

 Everyone agreed it would be easier to take care of both women if they moved into Matt and Kitty’s house temporarily.

 

It had been a little over a week since the shooting which means the shooter had already covered a lot of miles. Matt was concerned he was heading for the Mexican border. He knew how bad Newly wanted to come but Calleigh needed him more. Festus promised him that neither he nor Matt would give up until they caught up with the outlaw.

 

Festus threw Ruth’s reins over the post and  climbed the steps to the front door. He knocked on the wooden screen door and then proceeded to stick his head inside. “Matthew?”

 

Matt turned at the sound of his name “Festus, we’re in the living room. Come on in.  Honey, I’m going up to get Doc and Newly.” He turned to find both men already coming down the stairs. “Is she settled in?”

 

Doc made a swipe at his mustache as he took the bottom step. “I gave her something to make her sleep. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Festus and heard the familiar jangling of spurs. This was not a time for their usual bickering banter, he simply greeted the little hill man with a nod.

 

Newly watched both the men, torn between needing to stay with Calleigh and wanting desperately to find the man that did this to his wife. “Matt.” There were so many things he wanted to say but couldn’t find the words.

 

“I know son, we won’t give up til we find him. You just take care of Calleigh.” He turned to Doc “I told Kitty to listen to you, make sure she does.”

 

“Ya bout ready Matthew?” 

 

Matt nodded and slipped his arm abound Kitty, guiding her out onto the porch. He brought her around, pulling her up full into his arms. A couple of years ago, he would have never have considered such an overt act but now it was as natural as breathing. His lips found hers with a hunger, a need for the strength he could draw from her and she from him. When his lips left hers, they traveled to along her cheek. “I love you.” He whispered

 

She drew her arms tighter around his neck. “Come back to me.” she cried softly.

 

Newly and Doc joined her on the front porch, and they watched the pair ride away.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

It had been five days since he had kissed his wife good-bye and started the search. Matt readjusted himself in the saddle, taking notice of the stiffness He glanced over at Festus and could see the same weariness reflected on his face. They had made pretty good time all in all and even more progress on their manhunt. Through his contacts, Matt had learned that Gibs Nasaan had just recently been released from jail along with another young man named Wylie Robes.

 

Robes was the name Sam remembered.  He had been the quiet one that had sat on the bar the during the entire episode Whether he was avenging the death of his companions or just scared, he apparently felt the need to shoot her in the back. After losing both Nasaan and Toliver, Festus had tracked him to Cherokee, Oklahoma where he met up with his older brother Bonnie Robes and his gang.

 

 Bonnie Robes was a face Matt was familiar with. A pretty ruthless bunch, wanted in 2 states for holding up a stage coach and 3 states for murder. It made the job more dangerous knowing they were now after a gang as opposed to one man but like Festus said, it made it easier to track.

 

“Er we stopping tonight Matthew? Up to you a course, we kin keep on ridin liken last night ifn you want.”

 

“No, I’m sorry Festus. I been pushing you really hard and...I’m sorry.” he studied his companion knowing in his heart how much this scruffy little man from the hill country meant to him.

 

Matt Dillon would not only trust his own life with this man but he would trust Kitty and Calleigh’s lives as well. Matt couldn’t offer a higher praise to any man. And he knew Festus would follow him to the ends of the earth if that’s what it took to find this man. “Let’s pull camp up the road there by those trees. We should make Copper Cove by early morning. If they’re still holed up in town, we’re gonna need to be rested.”

 

 They reached the trees and both climbed down, relishing the feel of hard ground under their feet. “I’ll get a fire goin, I shur cud go fur sum coffee. I smelled water over there be rite back.”

 

Matt pulled his bedroll off tossed it to the ground and then began to gather wood for the fire. He had it going when Festus came back with water and a hat full of berries. “Found these’n growin by the crik. Thot theyd go good with sum jerky and good hot cup o coffee.  I’ll get the coffee goin.”

 

Matt leaned back using his bedroll to pillow his head. It wasn’t the best supper he had ever had but the berries were sweet and the jerky was filling. The coffee...it was hot that’s about all he could say about it.

 

Festus settled down into a restful position as well. “I got a good feelin we’ll be a catchen up to em tomorry. That feller in Durant said Robes got four guys riden wif him. Er you ready?”

 

“Yeah,” the muscle in Matt’s jaw tightened. “We already know one of em is a coward if he’ll shoot a girl in the back. Don’t think we’ll have to worry much about him. That brings it down to four to two.”

 

“Golly bil the onliest way they cud ever taken that lil girl wud be in the back. Nobody gonna beaten her face to face.” A wary smile tipped the corner of his lips. “Ifn push cum to shove, not even you Matthew.”

 

“Remind me not to make her angry.“ Matt smiled for the first time since this ride began. “I’m a pretty lucky man that’s for sure.” Few people new the truth about Calleigh being his daughter but Festus was one who did. “It scares me sometimes to think if she hadn’t come looking for me I never would have know she existed.” He fell into a moment of silence reflecting on his own words. “Real lucky”

 

“Whal, lookin at how dense ya’ll can be, I’d say you’s real lucky.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Festus filled his cup and held out the pot offering a refill. Matt shook his head, more interested in his friends comment. “Let’s face it Matthew, yure pretty slow on figurin things out. Look how long it took ya’ll to finally a marry that fine woman. The rest of all knowd what was what but foot,” He made a sucking sound with his tongue showing a touch of irritation. “It took you all these here years…slow Matthew, real slow. Doc and I, we’s about to just given up on ya.”

 

Matt’s brows arched and flashed a crooked smile, “Well, I’m glad you were there to watch out for me.” 

 

“Sure glad to do it.” He accepted Matt’s words as a compliment.“I was a wondering, er ya hankerin for a boy this time? Probly be a might easier for Miss Kitty.”

 

 “Easier?”

 

“I don’t knowd ifn she could ever lov anuther girl as much as she does this’en. She got a powerful lot of lov for that girl.” 

 

“She does, Festus, she surely does.” He slid down until he was laying flat on the ground “We best get some sleep. It’s gonna be a big day tomorrow.”

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Matt paced anxiously as he waited for Festus to return. It was decided that he would be less conspicuous in town than a US Marshal. It probably hadn’t been much more than an couple of hours but it seemed like ten times that. Finally, he heard the familiar sound of Ruth coming back. It seemed like forever before he closed the gap in those last few hundred feet. At last, he stopped just short of  Matt and climbed down.

 

“They’s in a lil bar off the main street. All five of em ifn you count the coward. He’s doin lots of braggin bout killin that...” He stopped knowing those were words Matthew didn’t need to hear “Says he outdrawd her. Makin no mention of shootin her in the back. Worst one of the lot gots to be his brother. They knowd she’s ya’lls kid and they knowd you willt be comin for em. One of em said you got no power down here n Texas. Guess we’ll just hav to show em wrong huh Matthew. How ya want to handle it?”

 

“When we go in, I’ll wait for you to get in the back door and I’ll go in the front. You keep em from shooting me in the back. Probably be best if we ride in one of the back streets of town.” The two men exchanged a look and a nod.  Festus could see the rage already starting to bubble up in his friend, please Matthew, he pleaded silently, keep a cool head.

 

Festus followed the plan and slipped in the back door of the bar. Besides the bartender, Robes men were the only ones in there. He hunkered down, gun drawn waiting for Matthew. The wait was short, Matt stepped through the bat doors, stretched up to every inch of his 6’7” frame and called out that familiar phrase. . “Drop your guns!“  Bonnie Robes was the first one to refuse the order and the first one to lie dead on the floor. Now! Drop the guns.” He watched all four guns hit the floor and slid his own gun back in the holster.

 

“My fight is only with Wylie Robes, the rest of you have nothing to do with this. Why don’t you just go on your way.”

 

“You guys can’t leave me here.” Wylie looked at the remainder of his brothers crew, silently pleading with each of them not to leave him alone. One man held back hiding himself in the corner. The other two, exchanged a furtive glance and started for the door. “Sorry Wylie, this is your fight.”

 

Matt stared at the man that shot his daughter. He watched him begin to cry and heard him plead for his life. He was so absorbed in the coward he failed to notice the two men stopped short of the door. One of them grabbed his arm knocking him off balance while the other brought his fist up and into Matt’s jaw.

 

Before Festus could step out of the shadows, Matt came to his feet like an angry grizzly. A sound came out of him that sent chills down the spine of Wylie Robes. He tore through the two men, as all of his pent up rage burst through the surface.

 

Wylie stood stone still too terrified to move as he watched as his friends were being pummeled nearly to death. The sound of bones breaking and blood flying engulfed the room.  The fourth man slowly squatted down, keeping his eyes on Matt while his fingers stretched out toward the gun.

 

“All right, holt it right there.” Festus stepped out of the shadows, gun drawn.” You don’t wanna do that.”

 

The man pulled back his hand like a turtle retreating in his shell. Festus kicked the gun across the room just to be safe. Both of Matt’s challengers lay on floor, alive but going to be hurting for a long time. His blue eyes blazed with hate as he focused in on his real target.   

 

 Wylie fell to his knees, still begging. Matt’s face was bloated with rage, his hands visibly shaking. When he spoke, even Festus didn’t recognize the black guttural voice. “You shot my daughter in the back! **GET UP**!

 

“I didn’t mean to , I .. I was scared. If you just let me go, I’ll go. I’ll go to Mexico, you’ll never see again.”

 

Matt grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pulled him up and off his feet. ”YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE IN MEXICO! I WOULD FOLLOW YOU INTO HELL!. Matt could not contain himself. The beating began. Festus waited as long as he could but finally, he knew it was time to step in.

 

“Matthew! MATTHEW! STOP! MATHEW YOU’RE GONNA KILL HIM! Festus grabbed Matt’s arm as he pulled back for one more punch. **“Matthew, think of Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty, Matthew! That youngin that’s comin. Please Matthew!**

A deadly silence fell over the room, the only sound was Wylie’s whimpering and Matt’s ragged breathing. Matt looked down at the bloody faced man in his hand. He opened his hand and let the man’s body crumple to the floor. Matt staggered back dropping into an empty chair. The rage was spent and left him empty. His breathing was gradually returning to normal. 

 

Festus had forgotten about the fourth man still hiding in the corner. “You wanta live” Festus asked him. The mans head bobbed up and down. “Then get on outa here!” he disappeared out the back door, running as fast and as far as possible. Festus whirled around when he heard someone coming through the front door. He quickly recognized the bartender and from the badge, the local sheriff.

 

Sheriff Braymer held his hand up in a calming motion. “Hold on. Fred here as been telling me what’s been going on here.” he turned to the man behind him. “Do you think you could get these guys a drink, Fred” The heavy set bald man nodded and slipped behind the bar. Braymer kicked at the two men in front of the door. “Dead?”

 

“Nah, just beat kinda bad is all.” Festus answered honestly, “ They gonna be pritty sore but all right.”

 

Braymer studied the two and then walked over to Bonnie Robes. “How about this one?“

 

“The Marshal shot that one.” The bartender volunteered. “But that man drew first.” He came out from behind the bar handing Matt and Festus each a shot of whiskey.

 

The sheriff finally came to the end of  his short journey, “Are you Marshal Dillon?” Before he could respond, Braymer spotted Wylie. “Ooh, he looks mighty bad, Is he alive?”

 

Matt leaned back resting on the back of the chair. “Yeah, I’m Dillon and ...he’s alive.”

 

“Well, you certainly don’t look any the worse for wear. Are you all right.?” Matt wiped a trace of blood from his lip and nodded.

 

 “I heard rumors about Wylie and what he did. He was bragging gun fight but we know him in these parts. He never had the stomach for a fair fight. Did he really shoot your daughter in the back.”

 

“Four times to be exact and we damned near lost her.”

 

“She going to be Okay then.”

 

Matt was beginning to relax under Braymer’s quiet ways. He took a deep breath. “It looks like it. She got married last week to my other deputy. He’s with her now.”

 

“Braymer gave his Stetson a shove pushing it back on his forehead, “Well I’ve heard a lot about you Marshal and must admit, I’m honored to meet you. I guess I need to thank you too for cleaning up this scum from my town.” He looked at the carnage around him. “See I have a girl at home right about the same age as yours. I’m guessing you’re wanting to get back to your family as soon as possible.” Again Matt nodded. “Well, he’s definitely going to need medical attention before they can hang him. If you will leave him in my custody, I’ll see he gets it and then deliver him to....” he looked to Matt for an answer

 

“Hays, the trial will be in Hays, Kansas.”

 

“I’ll have him delivered there as soon as he can travel.” 

 

Matt looked from Braymer to Festus. “It’d probly be a dandy idea Matthew, you don’t wanna take a chance on hurtin him on the way home.”

 

Matt nodded, wondering if he could trust himself with the prisoner, “Sheriff I’d like to accept your offer. Thank you for your help.”

 

“How about a hot meal and a bed before you start back? We can be real hospitable her in Texas.”

 

The rage had left his body exhausted. Matt glanced at Festus and saw he was eager for both, especially the food.” I would be honored to accept. Thank you Sheriff.”

 


	22. The Return

**A Flicker In The Light Of Darkness**

**Chapter 22**

**The Return**

Kitty stood on her front porch anxiously watching as Matt and Festus rode up the drive way. Even from that distance the weariness of the riders was clear. The slump of their shoulders and the slow plodding of Buck and Ruth was further evidence of their exhaustion. She desperately wanted to run to him but she felt Docs hand gently pulling on her shoulder just as a reminder to take care.

Matt gave Buck a gentle nudge pushing him to go the last of the journey. He could see the house and standing there on the front porch was his love. The sight of her caused him to set higher on his horse and give him the boost he needed to hurry. As he neared even closer, he saw Doc lay his hand on her shoulder. Matt knew she was wanting to run to him. He gave Buck that final push and quickly covered the ground between them. His boot barely touched the soil when Kitty was in his arms. He was home.

She swore she wouldn’t cry but the feel of his arms pulling her tighter into his embrace forced her to break that oath. There was no sobbing or wailing, only the silent tears that streamed down her face forming a chain of shimmering drops.

 

He tried to reassure her as she buried her face in his shoulder. “It’s all over, Kitten. We’re all safe. Sshh. Are you all right?” Although there was no verbal response, he felt her head nodding against his chest. “I missed you so much and I really would like to see my pretty girls face. Can you stop crying long enough to look at me?”

 

He listened as she took a deep but ragged breath and slowly ventured to pull back enough to look up at him. Matt framed her face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. God, she was so precious to him. He pulled her tighter again, this time in a kiss that would have consumed them had they not come up for air. Kitty felt his hand slid gently over her stomach. “How’s my other baby?”  Her smile said more than words could ever say. “And Calleigh?”

 

Doc cleared his throat, just to remind them they weren’t alone. “Physically, she’s mending nicely. But she’s the worst patient I have ever had bar none.” He shook his head as he swiped at his mustache. “Matt she’s even worse than you. I always heard doctors make the worst patients, who ever said that was absolutely right.”

 

Kitty turned away from Matt as Festus stepped up on the porch. Even though he could see everything in her eyes, she still felt the need to wrap her arms around him. “Thank you for bringing him home.” She whispered and sealed her gratitude with a kiss to the cheek.

 

Despite his rugged appearance, color rushed to his cheeks. “Aw foot, twernt nothing Miss Kitty. Matthew did all the work.” He shuffled his feet nervously and asked. “Can we see Calleigh?”

 

“Might as well.” Doc threw up his arms in defeat. “If you don’t she’ll probably crawl out of that bed to get to you.” Before he was done speaking, the train of visitors was mounting the stairs. Matt was the first to enter the bedroom. “

 

“Pa!” Calleigh’s voice was weak but her smile was a hundred percent. She opened her arms to welcome him back and Matt quickly accepted the invitation.  
  
“How’s my Sweet Pea?” He gently eased himself onto the edge of the bed. She was still pale but he could tell she was definitely improving. “Doc says you’re not behaving.”

 

She peered around him casting a very nasty scowl in Docs direction, “Really. Just because I wanted a second opinion!

 

“Newly gave you a second opinion the same as mine.” The old physician snapped

 

“Okay, a third opinion then.” She leaned closer to Matt as though he were an ally in this fight “They don’t seem to remember that “ ** _I_** ” am a doctor too.

“Like she would ever let us forget it” Newly challenged her. He was quick to embrace Festus and whisper his thanks “Sorry I wasn’t here to greet you. I had to go into town. We were out of.... pie!” This time it was Newly casting a condescending scowl to his wife. Calleigh slid back into the bed pulling the covers up to her chin in an attempt to hide from the laughter.

 

She let them enjoy her embarrassment for a while before asking the question everyone was waiting for. “Your telegram said you got him.” Newly had settled himself against the headboard with his arm wrapped around her. They both stared at Matt almost knowing he was not going to tell them what really happened. He would simplify and clean up the story. It would take a lot of begging, wheedling and trickery to finally get the truth from Festus at a later time.

 

“Yeah, pretty much what we expected he was a coward. Gave up without much of a fight.” He drew himself to his feet “I feel like I’ve got half the state of Kansas and part of Texas on my body, I need to clean up.” He gave her a kiss and as he started out the door, he looked back over his shoulder. “Then maybe I’ll get a piece of pie”

 

“Don’t you touch my pie” She yelled at him like a petulant child “I’m sick and that’s mine.”

 

Matt slipped his arm around Kitty’s shoulder guiding her toward their bedroom. He stopped at the door and leaned in to Festus. “I am indebted to you friend.” Kitty saw the look that passed between them causing her heart to swell with love for them both.

 

Matt closed the bedroom door and pulled Kitty back into his arms, wanting more of her kisses. “God, I have missed you” His breath was hot on her cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay.”

 

“I am now.” She had other uses for his mouth than talking.

 

He pulled her up to him, his hands sliding down, reveling in the feel of her firm rounded bottom.  Pulling her closer into his own burgeoning body caused him to moan almost painfully. “I need to clean up, I can’t make love to you like this.” Not that she would have cared but this was not the homecoming he had planned. “Let me get cleaned up.” She gave him a smile that said it would be worth waiting for. 

 

Matt stepped out of the water closet feeling as though he had washed away fifty pounds of road dust. He looked around the bedroom in search of his wife. Just past the open French doors he discovered her out on the balcony. Without a word, he stepped up behind her, slipping his hands around her waist. She just seemed to melt into his embrace, fitting into all the right places. He kissed her cheek, letting his lips trail down her neck. “What are you doing out here?”

 

She let her head drop back against his chest. “Just enjoying the perfect night.” The breeze was just cool enough to be comfortable and the moon was full, illuminating the earth. Not far from the house was a small fishing pond. Kitty watched the moonlight bounce and sparkle on the still water. She felt his hands slide down her body and settle on her stomach, encircling it with both hands ever so gently. Kitty turned in his embrace, “Show me how much you missed me.” Her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight, pleading yet offering at the same time.

Matt pulled the tie at the top of her gown, allowing it to fall like a satin cloud around her feet. He thought his heart had actually forgotten to beat as his gaze fell on her naked body. Where there was very little discernable difference in her stomach the increased fullness of her breasts was instantly noticeable. He stepped over beside the bed and pulled the covers down then went back and scooped her up in his arms. As he laid her down, he began to cover her body with kisses. Beginning at her throat and trailing down, circling her breasts and still further down to the patch of copper curls.

 

 Kitty’s quick breath escaped as a tremulous moan as he sprinkled kisses along her inner thighs.  He parted the curls, discovering the pink budded pearl hidden and wrapped his tongue around the find. Her body twitched fiercely accompanied by tiny cries as she wound her fingers into his mass of curls. His mouth, his tongue devoted to the pearl. Sucking it gently, nipping it between his teeth all the while his hands holding her captive while her body exploded into wave after wave of rapture.

 

Kitty writhed on the bed, her hands twisting now in the cool cotton sheets, her body arching involuntarily as the muscles tighten and throbbed. Fearing she was going to splinter apart in a million pieces she cried out his name, as her body released the rewards of his labor. Quickly, drinking up the juices he continued to hold her as her body quivered with the last of tremors. Her voice was faint, breathless and pleading “Matt, please. I need you.”

 

Placing a final kiss to the pearl, he began his journey back up her exquisite body until their eyes met. He held her gaze as he slowly entered her body, this time, it was his turn to shudder at the sensation of her hot, wet body enticing him in. Pulsating muscles closing in around him. He was lost in those sapphire eyes, as she was in his.

 

 Slowly, he began the rhythmic dance of lovers. Pulling almost all the way out and then retreating as far as she could take him. He would stop, wanting, needing, to prolong the pleasure until finally his body took the choice away from him. His body exploded, taking Kitty with him. They rode the wave together, unable to look away. She felt the hot liquid fill up her body and mix with her own. At last, two breathless bodies lay side by side, still wrapped in each other’s arms. He rolled over on his side and nestled her in his arms. “I love you Kitten.” his lips brushed against her temple.

 

“I love you too but” she paused and he pushed back enough to see her face “Is that all you missed me?”

 

Matt’s laugh was deep and rumbled against her body “Vixen! You are truly a wicked woman.” he hugged her tighter, drawing her closer in his embrace.

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

“Morning sleepy head.” Kitty’s greeting came wrapped in a kiss “I have breakfast for you. Sit up.” Matt grinned as he followed her commands. She folded the cover neatly in front of him and then turned retrieving a tray from the dresser. His grin continued to grow as he deliberated on the full tray.

 

“Wow. Hot cakes, eggs, ham biscuits, gravy! Kitty, you shouldn’t have done all this.”

 

Her face took on a rejected countenance and she moved as if to take it away, “Well, if you don’t want...”

 

Matt was quick to protect his bounty. “No, no,no. I said you shouldn’t have but….since you did. Give us a kiss before I dig into this.” She leaned forward granting his request. He dug into the hot cakes first, rolling his eyes at the delicious taste. After a few bites, he swallowed hard and looked up at his benefactor. “Is there -”

 

“Coffee?” she turned again, this time retrieving a pot and cup. “Your wish.” she smiled her sweetest smile as she turned to leave.

 

“Hey, where are you going?”

 

She went back long enough to kiss him again and wipe the trace of syrup from his chin. “Calleigh needs her breakfast too.”  His face drooped in a childlike frown, realizing that he couldn’t demand all the attention because then he would be depriving his sick daughter.

 

Standing outside Calleigh’s door with a much smaller tray, Kitty knocked before entering the bedroom. Newly had gone into town and Calleigh was already sitting up, thumbing through a medical journal. “Morning.”

 

“Morning, Sweet Pea, you’re looking perky this morning. I wouldn’t be surprised if Doc let you get up for a while in a day or two.”

 

“Humph! A day or two!” Calleigh rolled her eyes, “it’s been two weeks. He wants to keep me here until I’m old and gray.”

 

Doc knocked on the open door. “Just old, not necessarily gray. Kitty is there any coffee left?”

 

“I have a fresh pot right here or there’s one in there with Matt. Course he probably won‘t share.” She had brought an extra cup which she handed off to Doc. “Calleigh, how does some ham and eggs sound”

 

“Great. You are so sweet to keep waiting on me like this.” Her tone sharpened as she cast a furtive glance in Docs direction. “Of course you wouldn’t have to wait on me if I could get up. Kitty thinks I’m well enough to get up.”

 

“Whoa, don’t drag me in to this. I just deliver meals.”  She had set the tray down and was smoothing out the blanket. “I’m sure Doc knows what’s best.”

 

Calleigh frowned, mildly surprised that Kitty took sides against her. Being stuck in bed got really boring fast.  A little payback would go good right now. Raising her arms so that Kitty could fold over the top sheet, she pulled out her pouting voice and said, “But I know you must be tired, I heard you crying out in the middle of the night.” Kitty literally froze on the spot, their eyes locked.  

 

Anything affecting Kitty’s health naturally alarmed Doc. “Kitty are you feeling all right?”

Flashing a wicked smile that was hidden from Docs sight, Calleigh pursued her course of revenge.” She must have been in terrible pain, Poppy. She was crying that she couldn‘t breathe.” Kitty eyes resembled saucers with blue centers, if they opened any wider they wouldn’t both fit on her face.

 

“You better let me look you over. Calleigh, you stay in bed. I’m going down stairs, Kitty come down as soon as you’re through there.”

 

Kitty’s eyes narrowed, as she plopped the tray in front of Calleigh. Her irritation was lost on the girl as she broke into laughter. “You should have seen your face. It was priceless!” The laughter finally abated some when she noticed Kitty was still not laughing. “Well, you were crying out” She said with less enthusiasm. “Would an apology help?” Now she was definitely feeling the anger. She adopted a trace of pleading in her tone “Kitty, I love you.”

 

“uh huh” She continued to minister to the girl. As much as she wanted to know, she was loath to ask, “Was....Newly awake too?”

 

For just a split second Calleigh considered playing on her fear but figuring she was in enough hot water she opted to behave. “No, he was sound asleep. Poppy’s got me in bed so much, I’m awake at night and asleep during the day.” She grabbed Kitty’s hand “I am sorry.” 

 

Finally a hint of a smile crossed Kitty’s lips, “I love you too but you are incorrigible!”

 

Calleigh’s ornery grin returned “And maybe just a little jealous” She said putting her thumb and forefinger almost together to illustrate how much.

 

 “Morning ladies” Matt’s deep voice seemed to fill the room “And what are my girls up to this morning.”

 

Kitty instantly shot a warning glance at Calleigh. “Just girl talk, Pa.”

 

He looked at Kitty, his face suddenly concerned, “Doc wants to see you. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, he just worries. I’ll go on down so you two can talk.”

 

He wandered lazily into the room and took a seat beside the bed. “You are looking good. How do feel, really?”

 

“I’m fine Matt. Poppy is keeping me from rushing back in to things too fast. You know he takes good care of us all. Irritating as that can be.”  Her words were accompanied with an annoying grimace. “How are you?”

 

He nodded confirming he was okay. “I wanted to thank you for what you did for Kitty and me” he added “I can’t say the end justifies the means but I admire your devotion to your family.”

 

“So how excited are you about the baby?”  Calleigh could barely contain her enthusiasm, “I am so excited for you both. Kitty is so happy.”

 

Matt reached over taking his daughters hand. “That’s something else I need to thank you for. If it hadn’t been for your relentless confrontation on the subject of marriage, I don’t know that I would have ever realized. I had that idea so ingrained in my head and heart. I thought I was doing what was best for her.” He ran his thumb over the back of her slender hand “All the time, I was the one hurting her. Thank you for that. And now, I’m going to be a father, **_again._** I am very excited about it, Calleigh, I just wish I had done right by you.”

 

“Come on, Pa. You’ve done ok, by me.“ Her light hearted words matched her tone but she saw the pain in his eyes and realized he was really hurting,

 

“Matt“ There was a softness now in her voice,“ There’s no sense worrying over lost years that neither of us can do anything about. Instead, let’s look at the years we’ve had since we did meet. I watch the way you run this town and watch over the people. I am so proud to be your daughter. I guess like any girl, I think my dad is the biggest, the strongest and the bravest.” Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears “The only difference is, I know my dad really is all those things.”

 

He leaned over to give his daughter a hug. “Well, as a dad I think my daughter is of course the most beautiful, the smartest and ..” This time he wore the infectious grin. “The most brash. And you truly are all those things.”

 

“What is this, the local chapter of the mutual admiration society? “Kitty was leaning against the door where she had obviously been listening. She walked over to stand behind Matt. “Doc says that if Matt will carry you down stairs you can sit on the porch for a while to get some fresh air. How does that sound?”

 

“Did you ask him to let me do that?”

 

“Well, I did point out that you’ve been cooped up and it is a beautiful day. Even if you are a spoiled little brat.”

 

The evil grin returned and Calleigh threw back the covers, so that Matt could rescue her from the bed, “Ya but you love me and you know it.” 

 


	23. The Stress Is Too Great

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 23**

**The Stress is Too Great**

 

“Sam, I’m going to run over to Jonas. We are completely out of eggs. Do we need anything else?”

 

The tall rugged man stepped out of the back room, “I can go get those things Miss Kitty, I don’t know that the Marshal wants you wandering around alone.”

 

She experienced a moment of irritation, not so much for Sam but for Matt. He wasn’t too bad the first couple of months but lately he was impossible. Her giant stoic Marshal was gone. In his place was a stranger that hovered over her constantly, second guessing her every move.

 

 Nowadays, he would just **_happen by_** the Long Branch several times a day. His work still took him out of town occasionally, at which time he would wrangle Festus and Newly in to ‘kind of watch over her’ which in-Matt terms- meant, don’t let her out of your sight.

 

He was even driving Doc crazy. His newest hobby was reading up on pregnant women. What they should eat, what they should do, what they should not do.

 

Kitty tried to keep in mind, he was doing this for her. He went from thirteen years of a clandestine affair to an open no holds barred relationship. He was suddenly free to display his feelings for his wife. Maybe that was part of the problem, once he got a taste of that kind of freedom, the thought of losing it terrified him.

 

She heaved a heavy sigh before responding to Sam. “I’m just going down the street to Jonas. I think I can handle that. Now, do we need anything else?” 

 

Sam felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He understood her point but he also knew how upset the Marshal would be if **_anything_** were to happen to her. Against his better judgment he backed off, “We could probably use some more coffee. We’re running low.”

 

She gathered up her umbrella and reticule, “I won’t be gone long.” 

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

“Well, what a surprise!” Newly leaped to his feet and opened his arms to welcome his wife in. Never one to care about propriety Calleigh eagerly found his lips. Newly had long ago given up caring what anyone thought, the only one that he had to keep happy was Calleigh.  ” What are you doing in town?”

 

“I just came from the Proper ranch. Chuacey has been trying to break that horse, the one he bought last month. . Well, something broke all right. His left leg in two places. I think he wants to shoot the horse.”Still snuggled in his arms she placed another light kiss on his lips. “Thought maybe you would want to buy me lunch.”

 

“It would be the highlight of my day” He released her from his embrace and let his arms slide around her waist instead. “Delmonico’s?” She nodded and allowed him to usher her out the door.

 

“Where’s Matt?”

 

“He was going down to the telegraph office to send a wire to Hayes. Then I’m sure he’ll stop by the Long Branch to check on Kitty.” He maneuvered her toward the inside of the boardwalk “How long is Matt going to let her keep working?”

 

“Hmmm, If Kitty refused to be controlled before she was pregnant and now she‘s full of raging hormones,” Calleigh winced “Not a good time to make comments like that. At least not in front of her. I want you to live a little while longer. But to answer your question, she’s just entering her sixth month, hon. She’s doing fine. Besides, if he were to stop her from working, he couldn‘t check on her twenty times a day.”

 

“I see your point but he sure doesn’t talk like he’s going to let her keep- I mean he - well you know what I mean.“

 

Calleigh stopped and looked up at Newly with an impatient sigh. “You do realize that she is the only pregnant woman in town, heck in this whole county to have two personal physicians and a third person with medical training watching over her” Newly offered a sheepish grin and guided her into the restaurant.

 

“Yeah, he is a little overprotective. “ Newly pulled out her chair and then seated himself “What makes you think I won’t behave the same way when our turn comes. Pregnancy is hard on a man.”

 

The sound of her gently laughter wafted through the room, “I’ll try to take it easy on you.” 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

“Good afternoon Miss Kitty” Wilbur Jonas, like everyone else in town still dubbed her Miss Kitty when speaking face to face. Oddly enough she was constantly referred to as the Marshals wife, they just couldn’t seem to drop the label she had used to build her reputation as a business woman. Most folks actually found it endearing to which she both understood and appreciated.

 

“Mr. Jonas, we are out of eggs and coffee.” She offered him her sweetest smile.

 

“Well, you have come to the right place, I just got a delivery of fresh eggs and of course coffee in stock. How many eggs do you need.” He disappeared into the back room and reappeared with two dozen eggs. As he walked over to measure the coffee he pointed out the new material just in from St Louis. “I think you’ll like the prints. It’ll make some really nice little gowns for the baby. Course you’ll have to decide between the pink or blue.”

 

“Oh, it is adorable, Mr. Jonas.” She ran her fingers over the soft fabric “Maybe I should take both colors.”

 

Jonas stopped scooping the coffee, his face conveying his surprise, “Are you talking twins?”

 

“No” Her response was a cross between a sigh and a laugh “But I’m sure I could find someone who could use the extra one. Bess Roniger can always use baby clothes.”

 

“True”He resumed his measuring “So, can I cut you off some of that material?” He asked as he finished bagging the coffee “Miss Kitty, I said can I cut you some of it?” As he carried her order to the front counter he was curious that she didn‘t answer. At first he thought she was just interested in the fabrics but then he realized it was more than that. She seemed to be holding on to the table. Jonas rushed over to her side just as she was going down. 

 

“Oh my. Miss Kitty, oh,my” Jonas struggled to gently ease her to the floor. Numerous thoughts bombarded him all at once, the first being that the Marshal would surely shoot him dead if she were to die in his store. Once she was safely on the ground, Jonas hit the floor running out onto the boardwalk. Spying the Marshall standing outside of his office, Jonas began to yell and wave his arms like wild man. 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

“Maybe we can trade places and you can have the first one.” Calleigh was slightly distracted from their conversation by the spectacle outside the restaurant. “What is Jonas doing? He’s jumping up down like a mad man.” Newly left his seat to see what was going on. “He’s yelling something,” Curiosity pushed them both to step outside.  The words were no more than a jumbled mess. It wasn’t until Newly spied Matt running toward the store that he pieced together something about Kitty. In that same instant he felt Calleigh push past him and knew she had come to the same conclusion.   

 

Matt’s covered the distance between himself and Kitty in only a few steps. Jonas was still trying to explain when Matt shoved him out of the way. As he dropped to his knees beside her, Calleigh and Newly appeared in the doorway. She joined Matt doing a quick exam. “Jonas, what happened?”

 

“I..I don’t know. One minute we were just talking and then she..she got real quiet. I could see she was turning pale and was starting to go down. Marshall I did the best I could.” The proprietor was still in a panic.

 

Newly pressed a comforting hand to his shoulder. Knowing that Matt could see nothing but Kitty, he tried to show some consideration and put Jonas at ease. “You did fine Jonas, I know the Marshal appreciates it. Did you notice anything or did she complain of feeling bad at all?”

 

“No, sir. She was right as rain, in a really good mood.”

 

“Matt” Calleigh rose to her feet, “Get her up to Poppy so we can check her out better. The only thing I can tell you right now is that she’s just passed out. I don’t see any blood.”

 

He had her in his arms before Calleigh could finish and was soon taking the steps outside Docs office two at time. Matt was shouting with each step, enough to draw Doc out onto the landing. “What in heaven’s name is- What happened to her?”

 

Matt reached the landing and pressed past Doc to lay her on the examining table. “She passed out in Jonas store. Calleigh said to bring her up.”

 

“I couldn’t find anything physical, Poppy.” Calleigh announced breathlessly as she passed through the door. “Slightly feverish at best, but her heart rate was good.” Even as she was talking , Kitty began to rejoin the world of the living. Calleigh quickly went to the table, taking her place beside Doc.

 

Kitty blinked several times as though disoriented and then suddenly frightened. “What happened? What am I doing here?” She tried to sit up and the dizziness returned knocking her back down.

 

Doc! What’s the matter with her?” Do something.”

 

“Calm down, Matt, let’s just see what’s going on here. Kitty, has this happened before?

 

She cast a sheepish glance at Matt, looking as though she really didn’t want to answer. “Kind of .”

 

“Kind of! What does that mean? Why didn’t you tell me? And why would you be wandering all over town alone? Where’s Sam! He’s supposed to be watching you!”

 

“Watching me!” Again she bolted up, this time pushing against the lightheadedness. “Sam’s **_JOB_** is to manage the Long Branch for me. And I don’t think walking down the street to the mercantile is **_wandering_** all over town. I didn’t tell you because you make such a ...big...” The dizziness won out and she dropped back on the table, barely clinging to consciousness.

 

“Kitty, just relax.” Doc studied his patient for a second tugging on his ear out of habit “have you eaten today?” He held up his hand to silence Matt before he could answer for her.

 

Crystal blue eyes struggled again trying to focus. “I had a piece of toast earlier. I’ve been too nauseous to eat.”

 

“What have you been doing with the breakfast I fix for you every morning?” Matt was dumbfounded. He was mad at everyone else for not taking care of her and she was getting sick on his watch.

 

“I’ve been giving it to Ranger.” She was too weak to argue with him anymore. “I didn’t have the heart to tell you because you go to so much trouble.”

 

“I thought it was something like that.” Doc wiped at mustache “Newly, will you go over to Delmonico’s and get a bowl of oatmeal and some hot tea.” Newly nodded and winked at Calleigh as he left on his errand.

 

 Kitty took a deep breath to steady herself “Not to mention the fact that you get so crazy. This last month you‘ve been out of control. Yelling at everyone as though the only thing they have to do is baby sit me. ” A single tear squeezed out before she could close her eyes. “I love you and I know you love me too but I just can’t do this anymore. I‘m tired.” She turned away from him and toward Calleigh. “I’m going to go stay with Calleigh and Newly if it’s all right with them.”

 

Calleigh stepped closer to Kitty, for the first time in her life, she was torn between the two people she loved. “Of course you’re welcome to stay with us. We’d love to have you.” she was unable to look away from Matt. Their blue eyes met, caught up in a multiple of emotions. Love. Anger. Betrayal. Pity

 

“Kitty, please. Don’t do this. I’ll calm down.” Matt was not used to losing control of any situation, especially those involving his wife’s welfare. He felt completely out of his element and deep down, he knew he was being unreasonable. Matt Dillon knew horses, guns, fighting, and drunken brawls but he didn’t know women. The one thing he did know for sure was that he loved this one more than life itself and he was driving her away. 

 

“Matt, please.” Calleigh’s heart was breaking. “You’re upsetting her more. Why don’t you go on home tonight? We’ll take good care of her.” She laid her hand on his forearm “This will all work out.” She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I promise it will.” His eyes were still on Kitty willing her to turn around but she refused to look at him. Feeling the gentle tug on his arm, he cast his eyes down to his daughter. Finally realizing it had been settled for him, for now at least, he hugged his daughter and slowly left the office.

 

The door opened and the grin on Newly’s face was very much alone and out of place. Something had happened, that was for sure. He looked to his wife for answers and the look she gave him was clear. Later, she would tell him everything but for now, she needed him to just be her support. “Where do you want this, Doc?”

 

“Bring it over here. Kitty, I’m not letting you go anywhere until you eat this.” She looked up at him, silent tears streaming down her face. He felt Calleigh’s hand on his arm.

 

“Just let us take her home, Poppy, I’ll see that she eats something. I got a feeling Matt’s going to be sleeping at the jail. He’s not going to want to go home without her. Will you check on him?”

 

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. You can use my buggy to take her home.’ 

 

“Newly, Kitty is going to stay with us for a few days. Can you help me-? ”

 

“I got it babe.” Without questioning anything Newly went over to Kitty. “I know you must be plum worn out Kitty, so you just relax and I’ll get you settled in Docs buggy.” Before she could object he had picked her up and was heading toward the door with Calleigh close behind.

 

In the shadows of the alley, the big man watched as his woman was gently carried down the stairs and set into the buggy. Those should have been his arms holding her, his hands settling her in. There in the dark, he felt tears running down his face.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

 

One week had gone by. Seven days. One hundred sixty eight hours. Matt knew, he was counting off every second. Calleigh was right, he had been staying at the jail, he couldn’t bear the thought of going to that big empty house without her. Doc and Festus came by daily, trying to boost his spirits. He was grateful that they cared. It was a cool night, almost like the night he found her on the balcony. He stepped out on the boardwalk and took a seat in front of the jail as he spied Doc coming down the street. Matt nodded as he pushed his hat further back on his head.

 

Doc could see the same sorrow filled eyes and weary attempt at a smile. “Matt, had dinner?”

 

With a grimace and shake of head, he indicated again that he wasn’t hungry. That in itself was enough to worry Doc. “Maybe later.” his gaze wandered down Front street even though he didn’t see anything. “She all right?”

 

Doc nodded. “Misses you though.”

 

“Did she say that?”

 

Doc stood up and leaned against the post. He rubbed his chin and swiped at his mustache, definitely a sign of his irritation. “You two are the most ...stubborn...I can’t even think of the words to describe you both. Kitty is miserable, still have to force her to eat, she barely sleeps. You over here doing the same.” His irritation was peaking “ What on earth got in to you to behave like that? I‘ve watched you with that woman for almost fifteen years and I know you‘ve always been protective of her we all have but not to this extreme.”

 

Matt was suddenly on his feet, “Damn it Doc it’s just so hard to explain. I know I was being overbearing. I was doing okay, and then when she got to be six months, she went from this kind of paunch to a full blown belly. It suddenly got so real.”

 

The older man pulled back staring at the big man in shock and then started to laugh. “What did you think was in there, Matt?”

 

For the first time in a week, Matt traded in his self pity for annoyance “Oh, of course logically I knew but... ..Everything got mixed up. Suddenly it was very real and all the dangers that went with it were real too. She could die giving birth to this child. Or what if something happened to the baby? I didn’t know how to protect them both. Do you know what I’m trying to say? 

 

“Yeah, I think I do. New fathers sometimes go through this. I just didn’t expect it from you. But then if anyone can turn you to jelly, it would be Kitty.” His laughter wasn’t infectious enough to spread to Matt but it did elicit a genuine smile. “Well, I’ll be checking on her this afternoon, maybe I can put a good word in for you.”

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Kitty stood on the porch of Calleigh’s house, her hands gently circling her baby. She glanced back at Calleigh and Newly sitting side by side in the wooden porch swing. “I think we’re going to have a nice summer. Not as hot as last year.”

 

Newly stretched his arm around Calleigh’s shoulder and pulled her a little closer to himself. “I hope so, last year was a scorcher. Farmers could sure use more rain this year too.” Calleigh winked and gave him a kiss before getting up.

 

She walked over to Kitty and slid her arm around her leaning in til their heads touched. “Enough of the weather report. What’s going on in that head?”

 

“I miss him terribly.” Kitty bit her lip to hold back the tears.

 

“I know you do. Do you want to go home?” the question went unanswered “I wish I could say something to make it all right. I just know that the two of you being apart is just not natural. Not the way God intended at all. I’m not taking sides here, although we both know Matt’s acting like an ass, but I think you need to talk to him. You’re not going to settle anything hiding out here.”

 

Newly left the swing to join the ladies. “He’s a mess Kitty. I don’t know why he was acting the way he did but I know that fear is a great motivator and he’s sure terrified of losing you. I think he’ll try to do or be anything if you’ll take him back.

 

“Newly! I just said we’re not taking sides.”

 

“Was that before you called him an ass or after?  I’m sorry baby but I see him every day and he’s powerful sorry.” 

 

 “Do you think he would be willing to come out here and talk to me?” Newly was caught off guard by Kitty’s innocent expression and for a moment, saw what Matt saw. She truly was stunning and she really had no idea how much her husband really loved her.

 

“Kitty, he would crawl out here on his hands and knees if it meant getting you back.” He took a step closer and kissed her cheek “Not every day a man gets to kiss a beautiful woman in front of his wife. Why don’t you ladies take a seat in the swing and I will get us all some lemonade.”

 

 He started for the house when Calleigh pulled him back. “Do you know how much I love you?”

 

“If it’s only half what they have, we’ve got it made.” his lips brushed hers and he whispered “You do know you are the only woman in Dodge that is prettier than Miss Kitty.” He gave her a swift swat on the rear. “Now get over on that swing.”

 

Calleigh giggled as she crossed the porch, “Hey grab some of those cookies”

 

“Did you make them?” he called back “Cause I think they’re all gone.”

 

She plopped down on the swing beside Kitty with an insolent smile “I didn’t make them, Kitty did.”

 

“Oh, those cookies, yeah they’re right here. I’ll bring em.”

 

“Smart ass! Apparently I’m a natural with guns and medicine. Not so much in the kitchen.” she began to laugh “At least if my cooking makes him really sick I can doctor him. Hey you actually look better.”

 

“I think you’re both right. We need to talk if we’re going to solve this. I have to say, you were right to hang in there with Newly. He’s a special man.” she smiled and took the girls hand “Of course you’re a pretty special too, so it’s a good match.”

 

Newly pushed the door with his foot and maneuvered across the porch with the tray. “I brought an extra glass, figured Doc would be showing up soon. It’s almost 4:00.”

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Matt checked himself in the mirror. He brushed a sprinkle of lint from his courting jacket and straightened his string tie. He hadn’t been this nervous since he ...  well, since the first time he took Kitty on a real date. How many years ago was that?  This had to go well, please, he prayed, let me say the right things. There was a moment’s pause and then he revised his prayer, if I can’t say what’s right, please just don’t let me say what’s wrong.”

 

He turned away from the mirror when he heard Doc calling to him. “Well, I had no idea this was such a formal affair.

 

“Got a make a good impression, this is a mighty important date.”

 

“You ride in the buggy with me.”

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

 

Doc shrugged, knowing full well that Matt was hoping Kitty would be coming home with him and he couldn’t bring her home on Buck.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

 

“Kitty” Calleigh peeked around the bedroom door “you about ready?” She took a full step into the room and found Kitty standing in front of the mirror. “You look beautiful.” She could see the skepticism in Kitty’s eyes. ”You do know where all of this doubt is coming from?” she pointed to the protruding mound that seemed to be leading Kitty around. “I’m guessing you are starting to wonder who you are.”

 

“When did you get so smart?” She tried to raise a smile but it fell short “I’m just not me.”

 

“Called hormones and yours are running wild. After this one comes, you‘ll get back to normal and once again be the red headed wholly terror that has kept us all in line.”

 

 Kitty’s shy smile was unable to hide her enthusiasm at the prospect of returning to normal. “Have I been unfair to Matt because of that?”

 

Calleigh sighed with a sad smile. “No, he got off track somewhere but he’s going to be fine. You know what he told Poppy, it sounds silly but it makes sense. Nine months seems so far off, a lot of people are still not ready when the time comes.”

 

Calleigh’s delicate face took on a somber look “as far as him worrying about you. A lot of women do die in childbirth, that’s a possible fear. To be honest, Matt’s had about all the fears of losing you that he can take. I think he just let it get too out of hand. Doc seems to think he can reign it in.” She turned her attention outside when she heard Newly call from downstairs that Doc and Matt were coming up the road.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Matt stepped up on the front porch and took a deep breath to shake off his nervous tension. Newly opened the door, eagerly greeting him and Doc. They had only taken a couple of steps into the foyer when the sound of female voices drifted down the staircase. Matt turned just as Kitty stepped from the last step. His breath caught like a lump in his throat when their eyes met.

 

 It had been a week, could she have really gotten that much more beautiful in seven days. If he didn’t know better he would swear he saw the same desire in her eyes that he felt. The tension began to fill the room, suffocating each of them. 

 

“Well my goodness” Calleigh spoke up, a little louder than necessary “This could be considered quite awkward.” Just as she suspected, that comment was enough to bring everyone back to reality. It temporarily broke the spell between the two lovers. With a gentle tug on Matt’s jacket, she made the announcement “Dinners ready everyone, let’s eat.”

 

It was a relatively quiet meal, Calleigh and Doc carried most of the conversation, Newly tried to join in but he was too uncomfortable to be much help. Neither Matt nor Kitty said anything at all. They spent most of the evening trying to avoid any eye contact. Doc gave it one last try, “Calleigh that was a really good dinner.”

 

“Don’t sound so surprised, Poppy. Kitty cooked it.” Calleigh flashed a warning glance at Newly before he could make a comment about her cooking that they both would regret. “Newly why don’t you and Poppy help me clear up the table so they can have some time to talk.”

 

Matt pulled Kitty’s chair from the table and placed his hand under her arm to help her up. The electricity from the touch coursed through both bodies. “It’s a perfect night, do you want to go out on the porch?” Kitty smiled accepting his offer and followed him out into the cool night air. She was only a couple of feet from the swing when Matt took hold of her arm and turned her around to face him. “Kitty if you don’t let me kiss you soon, I..I

 

She didn’t wait to hear his ultimatum but rushed into his arms. Their lips met and the world around them ceased to exist as their tongues touched and tasted, savoring each other. Each wanting to make up for lost time. Only their lungs screaming for a breath was able to pull them apart. Matt buried his face in her hair, lost in the fresh clean scent. His fingers remembered the feel of her soft skin. “Kitty please” he whispered “Please come home. I’ll do anything you want.”

 

“I just want my cowboy back” she pulled him down again, claiming his mouth once more. Matt broke away long enough to open the front door and yell to Doc that he was taking the buggy home.


	24. Skunk Round-Up

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 24**

**Skunk Round-up**

 

“You go sit down, Miss Kitty; I’ll bring the coffee over to the table.” Sam shooed her away from the bar.  Month number seven brought with it an enormous belly. Although, Sam loved seeing her every day, he could see how carrying it around completely wore her out.

 

Matt had tried to convince her that it was time to give it up all together but she fought him every time he approached the subject. Fought was probably the wrong term. She would stare up at him wistfully with tears shimmering in those sapphire blue eyes and he would give in. Victory without a word or a blow. She would spend a few hours doing the books and then lie down for a while. They had moved a bed down into the office since she had a hard time now climbing those steps. Truth be known, Matt felt more comfortable with her close by during the day.

 

The Marshall had calmed down and settled back into the Matt Dillon everyone knew and loved. He still worried but it was within reason. He still pampered but no longer hovered. Kitty had to concede that she did need more attention than she had before.

 

Matt held the chair and shoved it forward as she eased into it. Sam set down the pot and three cups.

 

Doc waited for Kitty to pour and then retrieved one of them. “So what have you decided about the cattle?”

 

Matt took a sip of his coffee, as always appreciative at Sam’s skill in making it. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a cattle rancher. Or if I‘m qualified.”

 

“You’re qualified at anything you choose to do” Kitty smiled with pride as she gazed at her cowboy “He may not have decided on the cattle but we are going to get some horses.”

 

 Doc pursed his lips and tugged at his ear. “Quarter horses?”

 

“Yeah, and I thought about checking out those wild horses in the Flint hills. Festus and I thought maybe we would go up there and see what we can do.”He exchanged a loving look at Kitty. “After the baby comes of course.”

 

“Festus, huh. Sounds like we’re going to be losing our Marshall and deputy.”

 

Matt reached across the table, took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “I was going to finish my twenty years but now I’m not so sure. We’ll see how this ranch business works out. Besides” He flashed that giant grin that made her weak in the knees. “She has a weakness for cowboys.”

 

The bat doors, crashed open, with Festus and Newly fighting for first place into the saloon. “This don’t seem like the best place to hide if you ask me.” Newly was breathless from running

 

“Dag nab it Newly, I got to have a beer to think. We shore did step in it this here time.”

 

“Boys? Can I get you two something?” Kitty eyed the duo, her curiosity definitely peaked “Sam could you get them a beer.” They hurriedly snatched up the beers, thanked Sam and headed for the table.

 

“Now who is it you’re both hiding from?”

 

“It was just a joke,” Newly winced “at least it was supposed to be.” he watched his partner in crime down the full glass without taking a breath. “See we went hunting this morning.”

 

“You didn’t shoot anybody, did you?” Doc was only half joking

 

“Naw, nuthin like that. We seed this here rabbit headed into a brush and well” Sam can I hav nuther one of those beers.” Kitty silently nodded to Sam to make it a free one. “Golly bil, it seemed so dad gummed funny at the time.”

 

Matt pushed his hat back on his forehead and folded his arms across his chest. “I’m thinking Calleigh is mixed up in this somehow. Is she after you two for some reason?”

 

Newly shook his head like a condemned man. “We had been hunting all morning and well Calleigh was the only one that had bagged anything. I guess we were, well our pride was, you know, wounded. Anyway, Festus and I seen this...well we seen this momma skunk and a passel of kits.” There was a collective sigh around the table, as they all knew how this story was going to end. 

 

“Well, foot. Newly n me, we thunk for sure she woulda seen what was in that cave before goin in. We told her the rabbit had ducked in there but shore didn’t plan on her a divin in there after it. She scart the beegees out of the little critter and its young’uns and” Festus hunched his shoulders, his face one of bewilderment “Well they all started sprayin and...” he lifted his glass and downed half of it.

 

“Then Festus pushed her in the creek.” Newly cast an accusing glance at his cohort

 

“I was jus tryin to help get that there smell offen her.” Festus shouted in defense.

 

“Where is she?” Kitty was the only one brave enough to ask

 

“Well, that’s another thing. Festus and I, we got on our horses and rode back and we took Belle with us.” He scowled at the thought of what he had done.

 

Matt unfolded his arms and sat upright in his seat. “You two took her horse and left her out there?”

 

“Now Matthew, you gotta know, she was soooo mad. And armed. We was a thinking a walk might jus cool her down. It was only about a mile.”

 

Doc blew out a mighty breath and run his hand over his mustache. “You two are dead.” He settled back in his chair as if the whole thing was over and done and looked at Matt and Kitty with a hopeless expression. “We’re sitting here with dead men!”

 

Festus slammed his glass down on the table. His eyes grew wide and he turned to Newly. “Do you smell what I smell?”  Newly jumped to his feet sending the chair sprawling across the room. Festus shouted one word that Newly agreed with one hundred percent

                                                             “RUN”

                                        Both men headed for the back door.

 

While all the heads were turned toward the back door, a rank smell pulled their attention back to the front door. Calleigh slammed through the doors, looking very much like something the preverbal cat drug in. All three at the table and even Sam back behind the bar, pulled back from them smell.

 

Calleigh’s clothes were sopping wet; her long red curls hung limp and dripping. Mud had collected in various spots and the smell. That was the cherry on top. She stood with her feet spread slightly apart in a defiant stance. Her hands played nervously on her guns. Her voice so deep it was unrecognizable, her eyes narrowed and her jaw set firm. “Where are they!”

 

Matt spoke from behind the hand that was covering his mouth and nose. “Now, you need to calm down. And ...back out of the room.” The last part was to try and give the three of them some much needed oxygen.

 

“I’m gonna kill both of them, so help me!” Her eyes skipped around the room, looking for the two runaways. “Did they go out the back?” 

 

Matt could tell Kitty was turning a sickly shade of green and knew he had to sacrifice himself for her. He took in a breath and held it as he stepped over to Calleigh. His face was screwed up into a pain filled grimace as he tried to push her outside without actually touching her.

 

From inside the Long Branch, they could hear her screaming, rattling off a litany of tortures she had in mind for the pair. They also knew that the reason her voice was the only one heard was because Matt was still trying to hold his breath. Suddenly they heard her screaming something at Matt and then could tell she was running away.

 

Matt stepped back through the bat doors, releasing a long breath. He walked back to the table and laid Calleigh’s guns down.

 

“Well, she’s unarmed but other than that they’re on their own.” he grabbed the beer Sam was offering him “They had a pretty good head start but I wouldn’t give em very good odds.”


	25. Plans For The Future

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Plans for the future**

**Chapter 25**

The sound of someone opening the office door diverted Matt’s attention from the wanted poster he had been sorting through. “Newly. I thought you were working in your shop today. What are you doing in here?”

 

“I was wondering if you would want to take a ride with us?”

 

“Not going to take much convincing to get me to let go of this paperwork. Matt stacked up the posters and set them off to the side of the desk “Just where are we riding to? And who is us?”

 

“If you plan on getting those cattle in, you’re going to need a bunk house and some out buildings. I thought we would ride out there and see where you wanted to build.” He shifted his weight on one foot. “The _us_ is you and me and the women. I figure Kitty would like to get out a little bit. I’ll go by Delmonico’s and pick up a basket, we can have lunch.”

 

“You’re still in the dog house over that skunk ordeal, aren’t ya?”

 

Newly’s brows arched high and he let out a deep breath. “Been a month and I’m still sleeping with one eye open. I thought maybe this would earn me some points of forgiveness. I figure she won’t go if it’s just me but if she thinks it’s for Kitty...well that will make all the difference.” His expression was one of desperation. “What do you say?”

 

Matt eyed his son in law warily. “That was a mighty dumb trick. I wasn’t all that surprised with Festus but, I thought you knew better.”

 

“He made it sound funny and you know she has a wicked sense of humor.”

 

Matt retrieved his gun belt from the peg and strapped it on. “Wicked not dim-witted. All right, sounds like it’s worth a try, you go get the lunch and pick up Calleigh. Meet me out at the house.”

 

 

  **MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

 

“Hey, where’s the prettiest girl in the state of Kansas” Matt yelled into the empty foyer “Kitty”

 

“I’m in the kitchen.” Surprised to hear him home, she wiped her hands on the closest towel and turned as he entered the room. He tossed his hat on to the counter and wasted no time wrapping her in his arms covering her with playful kisses.

 

“What are you doing home?”

 

Matt’s grin widened as his forefinger brushed across the tip of her nose. “You got flour on your nose. What are making?”

 

“I just put a batch of cookies in the oven.” She squirmed around, settling comfortably into his arms. “You didn’t answer me. What are you doing home?”

 

“WE are going on a picnic of sorts.” He expected her confused expression “Newly’s idea, He’s still trying to get back into Calleigh’s good graces. We’re going into the back forty to see where to put up the bunk house and out buildings. Do you feel up to it?”

 

“I feel up to anything that will get me out of this house.” She pulled at her apron strings and tossed the garment on to a kitchen chair. “What about lunch?”

 

“Newly’s picking up a basket at Delmonico’s. They should be coming along any time.” Matt pulled her back into his arms. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he beheld his wife “You look awfully cute, with that flour on your face and that little apron trying to cover that big belly.”

 

“You are so eloquent Marshall Dillon.” One brow arched high and she wore a somewhat mocking smirk “Somehow I think there’s a compliment in there....somewhere.” She reached up on her toes and kissed him. “I think my cookies are done.”

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

The foursome settled on a grassy section by the creek for lunch. A nice stand of trees provided an afternoon shade. Matt remembered to bring an oversized down pillow for his wife to sit on, bringing great pleasure to her. Newly, remembered to bring a fresh peach pie, which brought great pleasure to his wife as well.

 

“Well, Matt, are we all ready to go into the cattle business?” Calleigh stood looking over the acres of flat ground. “This is a big jump for all of us.” she looked at the other faces

“From marshal, gunsmith, business woman and doctor to cattle barons. Is anybody else scared?”

 

Matt leaned back against the trunk of an Elm tree. His long legs stretched out with Kitty between them leaning back onto his chest. “This is enough to scare me, He glanced down, and his hands gently circled his future child.

 

 “Learning the cattle business will be a snap. Kitty made a lot of inquiries to find us bottom price on that herd. ” he kissed her on the top of the head “her wheeling and dealing turned the Long Branch into a winner, she can do the same for us. We’re darned lucky that Festus is taking on the foreman job too. He says he’s already got a crew lined up.”

 

Newly shrugged “Sounds like we need to start raising those buildings. What have you decided about the job?”

 

Kitty looked up at Matt, waiting for an answer. “I don’t know if I’m going to stick to the retirement date. Kitty and I will talk it over and let you know. From the way everything is falling in to place, looks like we’re going to be going full time on this ranch much sooner than we planned.”

 

Calleigh put her hands over her eyes to shield them from the sun “Who’s that coming?” she nodded toward a single rider coming across the prairie.

 

Within minutes, a young man stopped by the buggy. He was breathless as he searched the faces until he found the one he needed. “Marshall Dillon, my pa needs you out at our place. My brothers are going to kill each other.”

 

“You’re Yager Potts boy, aren’t you?” He disentangled himself from Kitty and then helped her to her feet. 

 

“Yeah, his youngest. You gotta come Marshal.”

 

“Take my horse” Newly volunteered “We’ll see Kitty home.”

 

“I’ll be right with you son.” Matt stepped back, taking Kitty in his arms. “You going to be okay?” She gave him a smile and a nod. “I’ll be home as quick as I can.

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

Matt quietly climbed the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. He had gotten hung up at Yager Potts trying to stop a gun fight between his two oldest boys. It was almost midnight and he knew or at lease hoped Kitty was asleep.

 

As soon as he stepped inside their bedroom, he saw her lying on the bed. He was leaving a trail of clothes across the room, something she would scold him for in the morning. He stood now beside the bed staring at his wife. The window above the bed was open and the cool summer breeze drifted through the room but it obviously wasn‘t cool enough as she began to kick at the covers. One long slender leg stretched over the top and then the other followed closely behind.

 

Matt smiled as he recognized she was wearing one of his shirts again. She complained that it was one of the only things left that would still cover her growing body. She stretched again arching her back and tossing one arm across the empty pillow next to her. A beam of moonlight peaked through the lace curtains, causing her hair to glisten like copper flames. One loose curl fell lazily across her cheek and he swept it tenderly aside. He gently laid her arm back to her side and eased down beside her, careful not to awaken her.

 

The marshal’s gaze traveled the length of her and he could feel his own body beginning to hunger for hers. With the gentlest of touches, he laid his hand atop the mounding belly. Once the morning sickness had subsided she had become a slave to her sensual desires. It was like being pregnant intensified everything making her insatiable.

 

Kitty stirred softly, emitting a tiny whimper and he felt a burning deep in his loins. Suddenly there was movement under his hand bringing a smile of pride to his lips. He leaned down placing a kiss to the shifting form. His huge hands continued to stroke the movement “You better not wake your mother” he whispered.

 

“He already has.” When she was sleepy, her voice took on a deep smoky quality that made him ache for her. She laced her fingers together and extended them up above her head and stretching her body. “Think you can help me get back to sleep, cowboy?”

 

“I think I might be able to help.” He leaned down, lips found lips as they hungered for each other. While his tongue explored the sweetness of her mouth, his hand began to undo the buttons on the shirt. When he had released them all, the laid the material open, completely revealing her naked body. His hands slid over her breasts, caressing the fullness.

 

Matt flicked his thumb across the nipple and a breath caught in her throat. He rolled her over on her side and spooned himself around her. He slid his hand underneath her thigh, reveling in the sensation of muscle cloaked in silken flesh. Lifting it slightly he entered into her without hesitation with only smooth, deep penetration. He let his fingers explore until they unearthed the tiny bud hidden in the patch of copper curls. He pinched it ever so softly between his thumb and forefinger causing her to body convulse. He continued to manipulate it eliciting soft moans and cries of ecstasy. In a weak and fragile voice, she called his name, begging for him to complete her. By now his body was also screaming to be satisfied, He held her against himself and began to push into her again, slow at first until their bodies demanded more. They climax hard, leaving them both breathless and both satisfied.

 

Kitty rolled over, snuggling in close and cocooning their baby between them. He felt her shiver when a sudden breeze drifted through the window. Pulling the shirt she had been wearing back together, he began to button it and said. “You should wear my clothes all the time, Kitten. These buttons sure fit my big meaty fingers better than those dainty ones on your clothes.” He finished with the shirt and pulled the cover up over her. “Sleepy now?”

 

Her answer was jumbled into a yawn but it was obvious she was sleepy. He tucked her in closer and as they drifted off to sleep with a shared thought. “I love you more.”  


	26. The Bank

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Ch** **apter 26**

**The Bank**

 

“My goodness, don’t you look pretty today.” Matt leaned back against the kitchen sink, polishing off the last of his coffee. “Expecting visitors today?”

 

“No” With her sweetest smile, she slid her arms as far around him as the baby would allow. “I had a couple of errands to run and I thought-”

 

“You’re not going in to town today.” Matt set his coffee cup into the sink, he knew she was disappointed but Doc had said no more traveling. He and Calleigh were already concerned that the size of the baby was going to cause complications and Doc in particular wasn’t pleased with the fact that it hadn’t dropped as of yet. Her due date was barely three weeks away.

 

She leaned back to look up at him, sapphire blue eyes sparkling with tears. He took her firmly by the upper arms and set her away from himself “Kitty! That’s not fair. AND it’s not going to work.”

 

He waited for the fireworks to start, and mentally braced himself for the fall out. Kitty had followed him out of the kitchen and watched as he put on his gun and readied to go.

 

“I made a pie yesterday and I packed some of it for you to take to work.” There was a tiny catch in her breath as she spoke. Matt caught the irregular breath and turned to look at her.

 

That was probably his biggest mistake. Matt saw the paper lunch bag in her hand and he saw the crocodile tears rolling silently down her cheeks. “Kathleen Louise Dillon... You can’t come today.”

 

“I know.” Her voice quivered her tears so deliberate and Matt was so defeated.

 

With a sigh heavy enough to sink a ship, he pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and walked over to her. He took put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to him and began to wipe away the tears.

 

“You can stop the tears, I know when I’m beat. So help me, Kitty if you don’t do exactly as I say....I swear when this is all over, I am going to turn you over my knee.

 

Kitty’s facade transformed in a matter of seconds. Her spirited smile returned along with those clear blue eyes sans the tears.

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

“What’s on the schedule today, Poppy?”

 

“One of us should probably check on Chaucey Proper. He wouldn’t stay off that leg and it’s not healing right. Harriett Bodkin has been running a fever, I think it’s just the flu but we need to make sure. There’s some new folks out passed the Smithin’s place, I think they got a couple of small ones. Thought I would stop there and get acquainted.”

 

“Poppy why don’t you take Harriett and I’ll take the ones out of town. Make an easy day for you.”

 

“Can I get in on this good idea” Newly grinned “I’m going out that way to check on some squatters for Matt, why don’t I go with you? I like the idea of spending more time with my wife.”

 

Doc swiped his mustache and mustered up a shrug. “I don’t know if I can trust you two alone.” He could only maintain a look of annoyance for a few seconds before a smile forced its way in “I think it’s a fine idea. Are you going out by your folks too?”

 

“No, Newly and I are having dinner out there tonight. I’ll see her then.” She studied Docs serious expression. “Still worried about the baby?”

 

Newly saw the apprehension on both faces. “Something wrong with the baby?”

 

Doc uttered a snort like breath, “No, that’s one big healthy baby. Too big. Considering this is her first baby and she’s what almost 32.”

 

Newly had studied enough medicine to understand their concern. “You expecting it to be a hard delivery.”

 

“At the very least,” Calleigh offered “We might be able to pull her through it but I don’t know if Matt will survive.”

 

“Does he know any of this?” Newly already knew the answer to that. If Matt had known he would be behaving twice as crazy as he has been. “Don’t you think you should tell him? I mean, if it were Calleigh, I would want to know what we were facing.” His comment caused them to look at each other in an uneasy moment.  
  
Calleigh tried to explain, “It’s just that he got so crazy a while back, I’m concerned that he might back slide. Our main objective is not to scare her and to keep her as calm as possible. Now if he gets all worked up then she’s going to be tense as well.”

 

“I hear what you’re saying” Newly began, he was trying to be as considerate as the situation called for “I was there, I saw how he was but we all agree that was ...a very poor lapse in judgment. The Matt Dillon we all know and rely on is back. You both need to own up to the fact that if it means keeping her safe, Matt will do it no matter how hard it is for him. You both know that.”

 

Again, there was silence. Finally, Doc found his voice. “Newly, you’re a very wise young man. Looks like both of my girls found good men.” He looked over at Calleigh “Who gets to tell him?” The question was asked and both men looked to Calleigh.

 

 “I’ll talk to him today. Probably should do it before we go on rounds. I won’t be able to tonight when she’s there. Newly, do you have time to wait for me?”

 

“Sure, Matt still hasn’t come in yet. He must be running late.”

 

“Well, I think I know why.” Doc looked at Calleigh and then nodded toward the window. She and Newly looked out just in time to see Matt getting out of the buggy and walking around to the other side for Kitty. The threesome walked outside to meet up with the couple.

 

In his gruffest tone Doc pointed at the lady “I could have sworn I told you no more traveling. Matt, she may not have the sense to listen but I thought you did.”

 

Matt flashed an annoyed look at his wife. “You did Doc and I ...caved. I drove as careful as I could. That’s why I’m late.

 

Newly looked over at Matt, “Tears?” The bigger man just dropped his eyes as confirmation. “Yeah,” Newly cast a glance at his own wife “I know what you mean. They‘re a more valuable asset then gold.”

 

“For heaven sake, you all act like we’ve committed a mortal sin. I came into town; it’s not the end of the world. I wanted to pick up some things at Jonas and maybe say Hi to Sam.” 

 

“And then what? Were you planning on just sitting at the jail until it’s time to go home?” Doc was truly annoyed, he swiped across his mustache “Calleigh, I’ve changed my mind. You stay in town, go see Harriett and then baby sit this..this..brat. I’ll go out on the country rounds.” He turned back and headed toward his office.

 

“Excuse me,” From the end of the boardwalk a dirty young man called to the men “One of you the marshal?”

 

Matt stepped forward “I am. What can I do for you?”

 

“A funny little guy down at the jail said he needed for you to come straight away.”

 

“Thanks. Newly, let’s head down there see what Festus has gotten us in to.” Matt stepped across the boardwalk until he stood beside Kitty. He leaned down and whispered “You behave, remember what I said about turning you over my knee.” Placing a kiss to her cheek, he turned back to Calleigh before leaving. “I’m handing her off to you. Good luck.”

 

“See you at home later” Newly said as he kissed Calleigh good-bye and started after Matt.

 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Matt tuned to his deputy, “Have you talked to Festus today?”

 

“I was in the office with him a couple of hours ago. Nothing was happening then. I don’t have any idea what this is about.”

 

“This day sure isn’t going well so far, I hope Festus hasn’t gotten in to something serious.”

 

Matt stepped inside the office with Newly on his heels. He felt something wrong before he knew it to be a fact. The door slammed behind them and Matt felt the business end of a gun in his back.

 

“Move back to the cell” He gave him a push as incentive. Both men walked toward the back, both spying Festus tied up and gagged in one of the cells. “Sorry little fella, couldn’t have you hollerin out to warn the marshal.” He motioned to the other cell “Inside”

 

“Mind telling me what this is all about?”

 

“This is about money, Marshal. Lot’s of money.”

 

Matt glanced over at Newly, knowing that all three of them knew of the payroll shipment that was being kept in the bank until tomorrow morning. They were hoping to keep it quiet until it had come and gone but it looked like it was too late for that.

 

“We just figured things would go a lot easier with you all locked up.” he motioned for them to step away from the door and pushed it shut. He was just about to turn the key when the sound of gunfire drew four heads to turn toward the street.

 

 “Looks like they’ve started without me.” He tossed the keys on the desk and disappeared out the door.

 

Matt gripped the cell bars, praying that both of his girls would stay at Jonas store and away from the bank. He could see the same fear in Newly’s eyes.

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

“You said you wanted to pick up some stuff at Jonas?” Calleigh was not as annoyed as Doc but her tone displayed disapproval. She thought of what Newly had said. Maybe if she and Doc had been more honest with Kitty about the dangers she would have followed their instructions more closely. It wasn’t fair to lay all the blame on Kitty. Gently slipping her arm in Kitty’s she guided them both to Jonas. “More baby things?”

 

“I suppose I could have waited, or had you or Matt pick them up.” Kitty was regretting her choice to come to town. “Why is everyone so upset?”

 

Calleigh linked her arm in Kitty’s. “We just worry about you. Come on; let’s go see if those things are in.”

 

They had just started across the street when Doc called to Calleigh. He was standing on the landing on the side of his office. “Calleigh, can you come up here for a minute. I can’t find that order that came in last week?’

 

She started to tell him where to look but decided that yelling at the top of her lungs on Front Street probably wasn’t the most professional thing to do. “Can you give me a minute? I need to run up and get that for him.”

 

Kitty smiled. “Sure, I need to go to the bank anyway. I’ll meet you at Jonas.”

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

“Marshal?” Louie peered around the door to the jail “You in here marshal?”

 

“Louie!” Even though all three men yelled his name, Matt’s voice was the loudest and the most urgent. “Louie, get those keys unlock these doors.”

 

“I heard gun shots. Wondered where you were.” The old man shuffled as fast as his wobbly legs would take him back to the cells. His boney fingers fumbled with the keys until Matt reached through the bars snatching them away.” Thanks Louie,” He shoved past the old man, as he tossed the keys for Newly to free Festus. 

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Doc and Calleigh were half way down the steps when the sound of gun shots ripped through town. Their gait slowed as each tried to identify the source and direction of the noise.

 

Calleigh beat Doc by a hair. “The bank. Oh, God the bank! Poppy, Kitty’s there.” She had taken the last group of steps three at time, finally jumping to the ground running. As she reached Front Street the sight in front of her caused her feet to hold ground. Her arms flew out to keep her balanced. Her eyes wide, fear gripped her soul.

 

Two men, obviously just robbed the bank. It wasn’t the act of robbery that had her frozen in place; it was the hostages the men had lined up in front of them. A young boy possibly fifteen, an old man nearing seventy....and Kitty. Doc had caught up to her by this time and stood motionless behind her. Calleigh’s blue eyes were locked on Kitty’s. Both sets filled with terror.

 

The same man who had just locked up Matt and the others, was now riding up to join his two companions “Don‘t worry about the law. They‘re all locked up.” he let loose a course laugh, enjoying the irony of the situation.

 

The tallest of the three grinned and then turned to the crowd gathering in the street. He spotted Barton Quigley’s hand growing nervously close to his gun.

 

“Now, let’s not do anything rash. Why don’t you just toss that gun on the ground? Left hand!“ He yelled.

 

Quigley looked around and knew he didn’t stand a chance. He obeyed the man’s orders.

 

“That’s a good boy. Not to worry folks. The good news is, we’re not taking these hostages. He climbed up on his horse. “The bad news, we need a distraction to keep you from following us.” Before Calleigh or Doc could register his meaning, three shots rang out and all three hostages fell to the ground. The tall man and his side kicks took off.

 

Calleigh could hear someone screaming as she ran but didn’t recognize it to be her own voice. She reached Kitty and fell to the ground checking for life. “Poppy” she screamed, she’s alive. You take her; I’ll check the other two.”

 

“But…”

 

“Poppy!” she screamed at him “she needs you!”

 

Doc nodded, knowing Calleigh was right. She was a brilliant young doctor but she deferred to his years of experience. He dropped down to his knees, peeling back the shredded material on her shoulder where the bullet had torn through.

 

“Doc.....my.....baby” Kitty’s speech was strained, mingled with tiny gasps of air.

 

“Everything is going to be just fine. The bullet is nowhere near the baby.”

 

Matt, please get Matt.” Her voice had become raspy and she had started to cry “I’m sorry...ah... I know you’re....mad...... at me.”

 

“Oh, hush now.” Doc was desperately regretting the way he had treated her earlier. He quickly prayed for a chance to make it up. Before he even saw Matt, he could feel his presence coming up behind him.

 

The big man slipped past him and fell to his knees beside Kitty. “I’m right here, sweetheart,” He tried to reconcile in his mind that someone had done this horrible thing to his beautiful pregnant wife.” 

 

“Matt, bring her up to my office. Take her right on in to the side room.”

 

Kitty cried out when he slid his arms under her and Matt thought his heart would break. “Kitty, please baby just hang on.” He watched her wince in pain as he carried her up the steps and was grateful when she lost consciousness. 

 

Doc yelled out to Calleigh as he followed Matt. The girl knew what he wanted. “Old man Peters is gone Poppy. The Robbins boy’s going to be all right.” She turned to Newly and Festus who had just arrived on the scene. “Newly can you take the boy up to the office? Festus-”

 

Festus waved her off with his hand. “I know, I’ll take care of Mr. Peters. Calleigh girl, is Miss Kitty gonna be all right and that there baby?”

 

Calleigh stopped long enough to place her hand on his and give it hopeful squeeze, “As soon as I know.” She hurried to catch up to Newly and helped him get the Robbins boy on the table. “The bullet hit the fleshy part of his leg; Newly can you handle this so I can help Poppy?”

 

“I got it, you go ahead.”

 

Calleigh slipped into the next room and was not surprised to see Matt still by Kitty’s side. His face wore no expression, only pain. She leaned down next to him. “Matt, you need to go so that Poppy and I can help her.”

 

“No, no I can’t do that. She needs me.”

 

“I know but please Matt. Let us do our job.”

 

He looked down at the small hand in his. She looked so pale, so deadly still. Matt kissed her cheek and went back into the front office.

 

“What are you going to do when she comes to; you know she’ll be calling for him.”

 

“I guess we’ll deal with that when the time comes. What are we looking at Poppy?

“The bullet tore through her shoulder, we were lucky, it missed anything vital. I’m more worried about the blood loss than the wound. Let’s try to get this cleaned out and bandaged while she’s still out. I don‘t want to give her anything stronger than a local because of the baby” Calleigh confirmed his plan. Doc began to dig for the bullet while Calleigh took a back seat as his assistant.

 

“Can you tie off for me?” Doc stepped back and stretched his body to ward off the stiffness that was coming. Calleigh stepped in and finished the job.

 

“Let me check the baby’s heart....“ Calleigh murmured a word not usually spoken by women. “Poppy we got problems” she said aloud. She saw him instantly glance over at the fresh wound. “No, not that. Her water broke.”

 

 “I was afraid the trauma would do this. Let’s get her undressed and get ready for a baby,”

 

Kitty was beginning to pull out of an oblivious fog and just as Doc had predicted, Matt’s name was the first thing to leave her lips. And just as they both knew, he was through that door and by her side straight away. Again, he was unable to reconcile what he saw. Lying in a heap in the corner was the lovely outfit she had looked so pretty in this morning. Now it lay wadded up and stained in blood.

 

“What’s happening? What are you doing?” Before his questions could be answered, Kitty unleashed a primitive cry. Her eyes flew open and she wrapped her fingers around Matt’s hand like a vice.

 

Matt questioned Calleigh without words, only a look passed between them “She’s in labor.” She informed him

 

“But it’s too soon.” Matt winced at the pressure she was applying to his hand. He was shocked at the level of strength she had acquired. She took in a deep breath and held on to it. After a few seconds it left her body in a groan.

 

“The baby says otherwise.” Doc laid his hand on Matt’s shoulder “You know we’ll do our best for her.”

 

Kitty cried out again, this time seemed to last longer. When the pain passed, she forced a weak smile to Matt. “I don’t know if I’m ready for this, cowboy.” She closed her eyes and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

 

Calleigh sat down on the edge of the bed across from Matt. She took a damp cloth and wiped the beads of sweat from Kitty’s forehead. She watched Matt, agonize over the woman he loved. Part of it she knew was the helplessness he was feeling and the other part guilt for bringing her into town.

 

 “Hey’ He responded to Calleigh with a blank look “Want to be helpful? “She handed him the cloth and retrieved a pan of cool water setting it on the table beside the bed. She couldn’t resist kissing his cheek before she stood up.

 

“You look tired.” Kitty raised her hand, stroking Matt’s face. He took her hand from his face and put it to his lips. She looked down and realized her blouse was gone and she was wearing some sort of gown. She started to move her shoulder but the pain made her stop with a quick breath. “What happened?”

 

“You were shot. Do you remember anything?” 

 

“I just remember telling Calleigh I would meet her at Jonas everything after that it gets- ahhh!.” She grabbed Matt’s hand again, bracing herself for the pain. The contraction passed and again she was exhausted. Matt dipped the cloth in the water again and squeezed it out. He studied her face as he gently applied the cool cloth.

 

There had been no need for the heavy make-up since she no longer worked at the Long Branch. Her face always looked so freshly scrubbed with just that smattering of freckles. Freckles that she hated but he loved because of the look of innocence they gave her. Her hair was almost always worn down, loose curls floating down her back. Sometimes tied with a ribbon. He looked at his wife, amazed that she seemed to be getting younger with time. And right now, he felt as though he were getting older by the minute.     

 

The minutes turned into one hour and then two and the contractions continued. Each one taking a little more out of Kitty, each one eliciting more groans, more cries and more fear to those around her. Calleigh checked her progress before going up to Doc. “It looked like it was getting into position but it stopped. It doesn’t feel right.” 

 

“Yeah, I thought the same thing but I don’t think we can wait on nature much longer.” He checked his watch noting the time of the last contraction. “Why don’t you step out for a minute and give Newly and Festus an update. They must be going crazy.”

 

Calleigh could hear the jangle of Festus spurs as he paced back and forth in the front office. She slipped through the door, closing it quietly behind her and the jangling stopped. Newly jumped to his feet, his face full of hope and questions.

 

She shook her head signifying the time had still not come. “Nothing yet. The baby...it’s not falling into position.”

 

Festus didn’t have the medical training that Newly had but he knew enough to know what she was telling them. “Caint ya do sumpthin? It’s been ny on four hours since this started. How much longer did ya think she kin do this?”

 

“We’re doing everything we can Festus.” her eyes searched out Newly for support. He crossed the room opening his arms to her, and she accepted the offer instantly. He held her close while she cried, releasing hours of tension and fear. While he held her to his chest, he shared a look of dread with Festus. Cries from the back room brought Calleigh back to her duties. She pushed herself out of his arms and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I have to get back.” She took a deep breath and drew what courage she could from both men.

 

Doc was waiting for her as she entered the room. “We can’t wait any longer. That baby is going to kill her.”

 

“What!” Matt whirled around, taking his eyes from his wife for the first time since he sat down. “What are you saying?” Doc swiped his mustache nervously, and looked up at Calleigh under heavy lids. He had tried to whisper but failed in his attempt to keep Matt from hearing. What he didn’t expect was Matt’s reaction. Before he could step back, Matt had bolted from the chair sending it flying across the room. He grabbed the smaller man by the lapels of his vest, pulling him almost off the ground. “DO SOMETHING! IF SHE DIES...” Words failed him as his face colored red with rage and fear.

 

Calleigh wasted no time, screaming for help, “ Newly! Festus!” She attempted to pull Doc free but Matt tossed her back as easy as rag doll. Newly stepped in just as his wife was thrown back against the wall. His emotions torn while anger vied with fear. It took both him and Festus to pull Matt off Doc. And it took Calleigh and one of Docs heaviest books to render Matt unconscious. “Get him out of here.” her voice was rife with pain as the situation was reeling out of control.

 

“Calleigh, it’s time. We need to take it.” Doc brought her back to the crisis at hand. “You get her prepped; I’ll get the equipment ready.  

 

 The two men, drug the giant man back out into the front office and dumped him in a chair. “Think we should tie him up?’ Newly threw the question out to see if Festus be of the same mind.

 

“Nah, I think we just need to watch em reel close when he cumz to. That waznt Matthew, not the one we know. He’z jut scardt thats all.” Festus said a silent prayer that their Matthew would be the one to come to. 

 

Newly was the first to notice that the back room was completely silent. Kitty hadn’t made a sound for several minutes and both men were scared to ask why. To add to the problem, Matt was beginning to wake up. He sat up in the chair, looking dazed and lost. He shook his head in an attempt to clear out the dizziness. Newly and Festus exchanged a cautious look and readied themselves for the worst. Gratefully, the worst had passed. Matt looked at his friends, shame shadowing his face.

 

Pulling himself up, he headed back into the other room. He stood silent with his hand on the knob, afraid to go in. As much as it had pained him to hear Kitty cry out in pain, the silence from the other side of the door scared him more. Gingerly taking the knob as though it were red hot, he turned it in his fingers and let the door swing open.

 

He had passed the point of rage, or shock or even fear. What he saw before him, destroyed whatever hope he still possessed. He heard Doc scream to shut the door as he staggered back into the chair.

 

Newly jumped to his feet in response to Doc’s orders. As he closed the door, he got a glimpse of what was happening inside that room and he knew what Matt must be thinking.

“Matt” Newly knelt down beside the marshal’s chair. “It’s not what you think. I know how horrible it looks but Doc is taking the baby what they call caesarean. She’s not dead, Matt. Don’t give up-” The sudden sound of a baby crying stopped Newly short and all three faces turned toward the door. It was several minutes before Calleigh opened the door, holding a baby in her arms.

 

“Matt” She stepped closer “Would you like to meet your son?” She held the child out to his father and with trembling hands, Matt took his son. The brand new Dillon stared up at his father, blue eyes meeting blue eyes for the first time. Matt felt his heart tearing in two. What he held in his arms was the creation of his and Kitty’s, but he knew he wasn’t strong enough to go on without her. “Calleigh” he looked at his daughter and lifted his son for her to take. “Kitty?” He asked fearfully

 

She was about to lay his worries to rest when Doc finally appeared in the doorway. “Matt, your wife would like to see you.”

 

“My wife” the words lay on his lips unable to be heard, but it was enough to bring the big man to tears. As he passed through the doorway, he heard Doc tell him that she was heavily sedated but wouldn’t give up and sleep until she saw him. “Make it short” He ordered “She needs to rest.”

 

Heavy lids covered her sapphire blues, as she struggled to keep them open. “Did you see him?” The weakness in her voice matched that of her smile. “He looks just like you, he’s beautiful.”

 

“You’re both beautiful.” Matt struggled not to cry knowing how much it would upset her. “Close your eyes, now and rest.” He leaned down, brushing his lips lightly across hers. She surrendered to the drugs and slipped into a much needed sleep. Matt let the tears flow and offered a prayer of thanks. He knew Doc was standing behind him but he was too ashamed to turn around. He felt the old man’s hand on his shoulder and rested his own hand on top of it. “Doc, I’m. I’m so sorry and ashamed.”

 

“I love this girl like a daughter but I know it doesn’t come anywhere near what you went through. I know that wasn’t you.” Doc chuckled softly “Listen, do you hear those two grown men out there making baby sounds. I think they are quite fond of that little boy already.” he turned toward the front office. “Why don’t we go see what all the fuss is about.” he saw Matt’s reluctance to leave Kitty “she’ll sleep for quite a while.”

 

Matt stood up, staring down at her as though if he looked away for a second she would be gone. “Matt” Doc softly urged him to come with him. He finally allowed Doc to lead him into the front office.

 

Calleigh held the boy up while Festus made strange noises and even stranger faces. Even Newly felt obligated to make cooing sounds.

 

“Festus, stop terrorizing that little fella!”

 

“Dag nab it Doc, don’t you start on me. And I wouldn’t zactly call em a little fella. Calleigh sez he weighed almost 14 pounds. Land sakes Matthew he almost cumed out full growd.”

 

“He does seem to take after his papa.” Newly grinned 

 

Calleigh crossed the room to stand by Matt, “Are you ready to take him?”

 

Matt took the baby from her, settling him into his arms. “I wish I had been there when you were this size.”

 

Calleigh laughed softly “Matt I wasn’t that size until I was six months old.”

 

A smile actually worked its way onto his face, something he wasn’t sure he would ever do again. “If I had it to do all over again I would do it differently.” He looked up from his son into the eyes of his daughter “I love you Calleigh.”

 

“I never doubted it. And about doing it differently...if you did, Kitty and this little guy might not have ever been in your life. Definitely wouldn’t be in mine. I think things worked out well for both of us.”She paused to let him think about what she said “Just for the record, I love you too.....Pa.” 

 

Doc pulled his glasses off and rubbed vigorously at his eyes. “It’s been a mighty long day. I don’t know about you all but I could use a couple of hours sleep.

 

Newly put his arm around his wife “You must be bushed. Let’s go home.”

 

Calleigh nodded, and looked at each of the men around her. “What time are leaving?” The question passed from one man to the next each clearly understanding her meaning.

 

Before you go on this **_manhunt_** “Doc sniffled and tugged at his ear in an irritable fashion “We were lucky here, Mr. Peters was the only fatality and we got a fine healthy baby boy.”

 

“What cha sayin Doc, we shood jist let em go.”

 

“No, Festus, I want them caught the same as you. But I see that look on all your faces. The fear has passed and is being replaced with hate and vengeance. I just don’t want you doing it in a way that you’ll regret.” He turned to the new papa “Matt I suppose you’re going to head up this posse.

 

“I’m the marshal and they tried to kill my wife and son so...yes I expect I will.” He didn’t even try to hide his rage.

 

Oh, I see” Doc brushed his mustache and shook his head signifying his disbelief at Matt’s continual lack of understanding. “And what do you want me to tell that little girl in there. When she wakes up you’re going to be the one person she wants by her side. She’s still not out of the woods you know.” He pursed his lips in a cavalier manner. “Guess it might not matter, I mean she could be gone when you get back.”

 

“Damn it Doc!” He growled

 

“Just asking, are you running off again like you did last time?” He paused to let that comment fully sink in “Or are you going to be there for her.”

 

“Doc, I’m the marshal!” Matt’s anger was slipping away as he thought about Docs words.

 

“Yes, you are, but you got a couple of fine deputies. Do you think they can’t bring them in?”

 

“It’s my job.”

 

Doc arched his brows and pursed his lips, “So she’s still coming in second to your job.”

 

“That’s not fair!”

 

“No” He shook his head sadly “It’s not. Hasn‘t been fair to her for a lot of years.”

 

“Matt, he’s right. She’s been through so much, she needs you more than we do. Festus is the best tracker around and we can handle this. Believe me, I know firsthand how hard this choice is for you to make.” Newly knew his points were valid.

 

From the other room he heard a voice call his name. A voice so faint it was barely more than a breath but enough to bring him running. He took the baby back from Calleigh. “Your momma is calling us.”

 

“Looks like Mathew is makin tha right decision.” Festus felt a bit of relief

 

Now Doc turned to the girl “Calleigh, I look in your eyes and I see someone who wants her pound of flesh. What you’re about to do, this job is no place for a woman.”

 

“Poppy, don’t even try. I know what you told Matt is true and I thank you setting him straight. You’re right about me. I do want my pound of flesh and I’ll be honest I don’t care what I have to do to get it. But I will get it.”

 

Newly passed a look from his wife to Doc. Doc saw the fear in his eyes as he knew Calleigh meant what she said and nothing was going to stop her. These men had tried to take someone precious from her and she was merciless when it came to that. There was no forgiveness and no remorse when it came to the ones she loved


	27. The Posse

                                                    

**A Flicker of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 27**

**The Posse**

The tall man known as Flag poked a stick into the fire, trying to get the last of the embers to catch hold. “Damn I wanted some hot coffee.” He yelled back at the young boy that had recently taken to ride along with them. “Myers get some brushwood see if you can get this fire going.”

 

“Yes sir, Flag, I’ll get it going for ya.” Flag liked him, he wasn’t too bright but he was real obedient.

 

“Stokes” Flag kicked at the third man in his little group. “Hey, you been quiet all night, what’s wrong with you?”

 

Stokes jerked back, irritated by the tall mans actions. “Why aren’t they coming after us? Where’s the posse?”

 

Flag threw his head back letting a vicious laugh rip through his body “Maybe it wasn’t worth it. Maybe they don’t know how to track. Who cares? We have five thousand dollars.”

 

“How’s that Mr. Flag” Myers grinned as he pointed to the rising flames. Flag gave him a nod of approval.

 

“Yeah. They’re not going to come after that payroll? That’s not enough for them! Even if they wouldn’t come after the money” He set up throwing the butt of his cigarette into the fire. “What cha have to shoot that pregnant woman for! That was Dillon’s wife. You know what that means.”

 

“I know who Dillon is. I’ve heard the rumors.”

 

“Yeah well I saw for myself first hand. The plan was to injure them to keep the town busy. Not to kill them and especially not the

**_marshal’s wife !!!!_ **

 

“Eh, you worry too much. There‘s nobody coming. Not now anyway.”

 

Stokes laid back down, folded his arms under his head and stared up at the sky “Oh, they’re out there” He murmured, “They’re out there.”

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Festus slipped into Docs office quiet except for the jangling spurs. He sniffed the air for a scent of fresh coffee.   

 

“Must be a cup around her somes...oh, here tis.”

 

“What are you doing sneaking in her in the middle of the night’ Doc’s tone was a hushed shout. “You better not wake those kids up back there.”

 

“I’m not the one shoutin you old scudder. And I’m here to meet up with Calleigh and Newly”

 

“It’s not even daybreak yet.”

 

“Well I kin tell you don’t know the first dad blamed thing about trackin”

 

“No maybe you’d like to teach me”

 

“Funny you shud ask-”

 

“Hey you two!” Matt stepped out of the back room quietly closing the door behind him. “If you wake Kitty or the baby I’ll shoot you both.”

 

“You heard the man” Doc growled. “Pour us a cup of that coffee too.”

 

Heads turned when the door opened again ushering in the O’Brians. Calleigh made her way across the room, greeting Matt with a hug. “How are they this morning?”

 

“Both doing fine Sweet Pea. How are you?” Matt worried about how this was going to affect his daughter. She was once again dressed in jeans, shirt and a double holster. “You need two guns?”

 

“I’m all right. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” She moved toward the bedroom “I want to take a quick peek at Kitty and my little brother.” Within minutes she was slipping back out “Kitty looks good Poppy.” She looked back to the others. “Are we ready?” Newly and Festus nodded. Calleigh hugged Poppy and Matt and the three walked single file out the door.

 

“God be with them.” Doc prayed. He refilled his cup and walked over to fill Matt’s. “Festus and Newly will watch out for her.”

 

“I know they will. It’s this killing. I watched her kill those men a few years ago when she ran off. Then when those men attacked Kitty. And now...” He dropped his head “I know what it does to you to kill a man. I don’t want that to become a part of who she is.”

 

Doc settled into the chair opposite his friend. “I think you’re too late for that Matt. As sad as it sounds, she wanted that gun to be a link to you and that’s exactly what is has become. A talent you both share.”

 

“A talent.” Matt uttered a contemptuous laugh. “What if Kitty’s right and word gets out how good she is? You know there will be people willing to take her down, despite the fact that she’s a woman.”

 

“All we can do is pray and hope for the best.” He turned toward the bedroom when he heard Kitty call his name. He shared a confused look with Matt both wondering why she called for him instead of Matt. Whatever the reason, Doc hurried into the room.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

 

“No, just sore.” There was a sadness in her eyes. “When did he leave?”

 

“When did who leave sweetheart?”

 

“Matt.” She looked frightened for a moment. “He didn’t go alone, did he?”

 

The Marshal stood listening from the doorway, “Matt didn’t leave you” He announced as he took Docs place beside the bed. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “I’m right here.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

He brushed the wayward curls from her face. “I’m watching over my wife and son, right where I belong.”

 

Kitty stared at him, blinking slowly her big blue eyes trying to process his words. “What about your job.”

 

“A certain curmudgeon we both know and love reminded me that you come first in my life.”

 

She looked up at him under hooded eyes, “Are you…all right with that?”

 

Matt let go of a heavy sigh, “It’s a choice, Kitty. Do I want to find them and beat them to death? You’ll never know how much I want that. But the other choice would have been to leave you to face this alone.” he shrugged “It took me a long time to learn, nothing comes before you. Never again.

 

Her eyes sparkled with tears and he leaned forward placing a kiss on each lid. She graced him with that smile that melted his heart.   

 

“Did anyone go after them?” her tone was suddenly curious

 

Festus, Newly and ....Calleigh.”

 

She leaned forward so quickly it pulled a sharp retreat and cry from the pain. “You let Calleigh go.”

 

“Kitty, you were shot down right in front of her. Do you think anything could have kept her from going after them? Her set of choices were different. I would have stopped her if I could but at least she’s with two people who would lay their lives down for her.

 

Both heads turned when a cooing sound floated up from the makeshift basinet like a soft melody.

 

“He must be hungry” Her face lit up “Bring him to me, please.”

 

Matt quickly obliged, trying to find a place to settle him into that wasn’t sore. He began to fuss when he decided they were taking too long. After maneuvering him around the pillows, Kitty finally found a position that allowed him to nurse. His fussing stopped and he settled into her arms filling his tummy. She winced from his enthusiastic eating but Matt knew it was the kind of pain she delighted in.

 

Matt brushed the silky curls covering his head. He was a big boy. “Guess you do take after your old man” He whispered. A frown shadowed his face as he looked at his son and then at the slender body of his wife. It was no wonder the delivery went wrong. He wondered if he would ever be able to rid his mind of the image of Kitty’s body looking bloody and butchered. A sudden shiver run down his spine as he thought about how close he came to losing her and his son. God had blessed him. 

 

                       **MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Stokes stood at the batwing doors, letting his eyes sweep across the room. Finally, sensing no danger, he released the breath he had been holding and walked up to the bar. “Zeke” give me a bottle.

 

“Gotta have money, Stokes.”

 

“I GOT MONEY!” He yelled as he retrieved a wad of money from his pocket. Zeke’s brows shot up, displaying obvious surprise at the other mans windfall. “Who’s that?’Hhe motioned to a guy passed out on the back table.

 

“Wolf hunter. Although he seems more interested in drinking that hunting hides. Spent most of yesterday drunk and been passed out most of the today.”

 

“Hey, how about buying one for me.” The guy sitting next to Stokes punched him in the rib “I’ve sure carried you enough times”

 

Stokes eyed the man; his words were true it was time to settle up. “Sure” He was beginning to relax “Pour one for Harlan and ...one for yourself while you’re at it.”

 

“Whoa” The bartender laughed. “You did hit it big didn’t you.”

 

“You could say that.” He downed the first drink and poured another. ”Been anybody around.”

 

“Anybody specific?” The bartender shot a wary glance at the man “Who’s after you?”

 

Harlan had finished his drink as well and took the liberty to refill. “Where’d you get the money?” The glass was almost to his lips when he stopped and turned slowly to his benefactor. “You did that bank in Dodge!”

 

Zeke leaned down on the counter. “That who’s after you? The marshal, what’s his name...” He looked to Harlan for help”

 

“Dillon” Stokes volunteered. “Yeah, that’s the guy.”

 

“So that’s who you were looking around for. Marshal Dillon. Heard he was fast. Ya sure he’s coming?”

 

Stokes downed still another drink. “Oh, he’s coming. It’s all that damned Flags doing.”

 

Zeke pulled back, his face reflecting surprise. “Everybody knows that guy is crazy. Why’d you team up the likes of him?”

 

“His plan to rob the bank was fine. He may be nuts but he knows what he’s doing . Then he decided to change the plan. We took these hostages out of the bank and the plan was to shoot them to slow down the posse but Flag...”Hhe slammed down another whiskey “One of the hostages he picked was a pregnant woman. Not just any woman,” He blew out a long hopeless breath “Dillon’s wife.”

 

“That’s why you split from him?”

 

“Had to. He thinks he’s too smart to get caught. But I know from experience, Dillon won’t give up and he sure as hell isn’t going to give up when it’s personal. For what good it’s going to do me, I’m headed down to Mexico.”

 

You might have more problems than you think.” Harlan turned to face Stokes as he leaned on the bar. “Remember Nye Toliver? Him and Gib Nasaan were gunned down a year or so ago. That happened in Dodge but the thing is Dillon’s got a kid. Apparently his son is even faster than him. You better hope they’re not coming after you as a team.”

 

“You’re only half right. He’s got a kid all right but it’s a girl. There was another guy with Nasaan, named Wylie Robes. I rode with Robes for a while in Texas. I was there when Dillon caught up to him. Bonnie Robes drew on him and Dillon killed him. Then I watched him take on all three men and practically beat them to death. He told Robes Mexico wasn’t far enough he would follow him into hell. And I could tell by the look on his face he would have too.”

 

“Why do you think he won’t come after you in Mexico?”

 

“I’m just hoping that by splitting up, they’ll go after Flagg and that half wit kid instead of me.”

 

“So are the rumors true that Dillon’s kid is even faster than him.”

 

Stokes took another drink, “Robes said the kid took both of em down before they could even get their guns out of their holster. Damn, give me another bottle Zeke. I gotta get out of here.” He paid for the extra bottle and slapped a hundred dollar bill onto the counter. “That’s to steer em away from me if they come asking questions.” He snatched up his bottle and all but ran for the door.

 

The two men looked at the door, then at the hundred dollar bill and then to each other. “What do you think?’ Zeke asked while picking up the money

 

“I think he’s a dead man and you just made a hundred dollars.”  The room erupted with laughter, loud enough to wake the drunken wolf hunter. He staggered to his feet scowling at the two men and walked to the door. His spurs jangling as he walked.

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

 

Calleigh sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She stared into the fire, mesmerized by the dancing flames. “Honey. Calleigh, are you all right.” Newly touched her lightly on the shoulder. She jerked back startled from her reverie.

 

“What?”

 

He sat down next to her, slipping his arm around her shoulder. “You were a million miles away. Are you sure you’re up for this.”

 

Calleigh turned to him, the crystal clear blue eyes he so loved had turned dark and menacing. Eyes that did not belong to that innocent face. “Hold me” She said simply. Newly pulled her into his arms, praying that God would give him the strength to be the man she needed.  

 

The moment was over when they sprang to their feet at the sound of horses. Newly heard the familiar whistle and recognized it to be Festus. As he rode closer into the campsite, they could see he was leading another horse with a body thrown over it. Upon closer inspection, Newly discovered the man to be bound and gagged.

 

Festus got down off his horse and walked around to his riding companion. Grabbing him by the back of his belt he gave it a jerk and the man fell to the ground with a thud. The only sound was that of the air leaving his lungs. He gasped for a breath as he struggled to sit up.

 

Calleigh circled around the man. “Shooter?”

 

“Don’t think so.” Festus watched her study the prisoner. “From the story he waz a tellin in that bar, a guy named Flag waz the one that picked Miss Kitty as a hostage.” Calleigh squatted down to look him straight in the eyes and pulled the gag from his mouth. For the first time since his abduction, Stokes managed to get a good look at Festus.

 

 “Calleigh” She turned back when she heard Festus call her name “I knowd this un. He was at that there bar in Texas when Matthew and I founded that guy that shot you.”

 

“Do you know who we are?” Calleigh asked him. Stokes eyes were as big as saucers emanating with fear yet he was unable to take his eyes from the hill man. “These two men are U.S Deputies and me...well, I’m a doctor.”

 

“I know him! “He pointed a shaky boney finger toward Festus. “Is Dillon with you.” His voice quivered so bad the words were almost unintelligible. “He…He’s not here...is he?”

 

Calleigh erupted in a laugh that sent chills down not only Stokes back but Newly and Festus as well. “Well no, he’s not” She explained while sporting a vicious smile “But I’m his daughter.” With that bit of news she pulled back her boot and made contact with his mouth sending him rolling across the ground. 

 

Festus went around and shoved the man back into a sitting position. “Now yur gonna give us sum answers. Where’d that Flag fella git to.”

 

“I don’t know. I broke away from him to go to Mexico.”

 

“Now, I’m gonna give ya one more chance at tellen us the truth.”

 

“That is the truth I swear.” Festus shrugged and stepped back letting Calleigh take his place. Again, her boot made contact with his face. Only this time after he rolled across the ground, she followed him kicking him again. When he landed this time, she jerked him up into a sitting position.

 

“Beating up a man that’s tied up is unfair. And I really do want to be fair with you.” Calleigh’s calm tone and polite manner was unnerving to all of them “What I’m going to do is cut you loose.” Festus made a move but Newly grabbed his arm, silently asking him to give her a little latitude. “I’m not only going to do that for you, I’m going to give you, a gun. Then you and I -”

 

“You’re…Dillon’s kid?” Stokes swallowed hard remembering Dillon didn’t have a son he had daughter. “You’re the one that shot Nasaan and Toliver.”

 

“Well I’ll be” She looked over her shoulder to Newly and Festus “He’s heard of me. I’m flattered.” Her attention circled back around to Stokes. “Hold your hands above your head.” His eyes seemed to dart from face to face as if anyone was going to help him “HOLD.  YOUR .  HANDS.  ABOVE.  YOUR.  HEAD!”

 

Every word was emphasized, every word commanding. Clearly stuck between a rock and a hard place, Stokes had no choice but to obey. He couldn’t stop the shaking as his hands lifted above his head fearing what was going to come next. 

 

Faster than he could fully grasp, Calleigh had pulled her gun; shot the ropes loose between his wrists and with a little twirl put the gun back in its scabbard. She locked onto his eyes refusing to let him look away. “Where’s his gun?”

 

Festus walked back to his horse and returned with a gun. He dropped it at Stokes feet.

 

“Pick it up” She demanded

 

“You can’t let her do this!” Stokes nervously shifted attention between Newly and Festus “You’re the law. This is murder.”

 

Newly finally spoke up “No, sir, it looks like a fair fight. She’s calling you out. She‘ll even let you draw first.”

 

“Pick up the gun!” Calleigh screamed

 

Stokes stiffened, fervently refusing. “No, you can’t make me. I’m not gonna pick it up.”

 

Calleigh walked over and picked up the gun. She shoved it into his holster. “Right here” she touched her index finger to the center of his forehead. “Yeah, this is where I’m putting my bullet.” She began to back away “Come on, draw”

 

In a high pitched scream Stokes began to rattle off anything and everything he thought might save his life. “He’s headed down to Alturnea down near the Oklahoma border. He stays at a place called the Water Barrel. It’s a bar and flop house. He’s traveling with a half wit kid. Now you make her leave me alone. Take this gun!”

 

 Newly complied with his request and took the gun, just as he turned around four shots rang out. Calleigh had already put her gun to rest when Stokes’s holster hit the ground. Four bullets, two on each side split the sides of the gun belt. Stokes looked at the damage done so closely to him and reacted the way any coward would. He peed himself.

 

“Oh, fer hevins sakes!” Festus made a scrunched up face and waved an annoying hand toward Stokes. “I’m gonna git some coffee goin. We could all use some.”

 

Newly handcuffed Stokes to the nearest tree and walked over to his wife. He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss to her forehead. Pulling back he tilted her face up to his. “What was that little trick there at the end?”

 

She shrugged and offered a precocious smile. “Just wanted to scare him. You don’t begrudge me that much do you?”

 

“No, you did good” He held her tightly to him

 

“She shur did,” Festus overheard Newly as he stepped up beside the couple. “I was kinda scaret for a minute but Newly here wanted to give you sum rope. Miss Calleigh you held yur anger in reel good. I’m proud. Tomorry we’ll drop that lil buzzard in Garner City. Let them hold him til we git back with the other two.”

 

“Sounds good to me. How’s that coffee coming.” Newly took Calleigh’s hand and led her over to the campfire. 

 

She stopped suddenly turning to bury her face in his chest. “I wanted to kill him” she whispered.  

 

“We all did, Calleigh.”

 

Newly delivered Stokes to the sheriff in Garner City while Festus and Calleigh gathered more supplies. Figuring they were a day behind Flagg they stopped in the telegraph office to send a wire to Matt.

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

 

“Well how’s my favorite patient today.” Doc retrieved the baby from its bassinet.

 

“I thought I was your favorite patient.”

 

Doc cradled the boy in his arms, “He behaves better than you” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her throw back the covers and start toward the foot of the bed. “You...get back in bed! See, I have to watch you every minute.”

 

Kitty crawled back under the covers. “Sorry. I was just coming to see him”

 

“You two arguing again?” Matt walked across the room and leaned down to kiss his wife And what are you doing out of bed?”

 

“That’s what we’re arguing about. I swear Matt, you’re never going to get her trained! She just won’t listen.”

 

“Trained! I. .ouch” She pulled herself upright but the pain from her sudden movement caused her to cry out.

 

“OK that‘s enough fooling around.” Matt was at her side instantly, easing her back down on the bed. “See what happens when you refuse to listen. You end up hurting yourself” The mask of concern seldom left his face these days. ”Kitty ...please.”

 

With down cast eyes she mumbled an apology. As usual, he ended his reprimand with a stroke of her cheek and a kiss. “I’m sorry baby, you just need to listen to Doc.” he turned to the older man “Tired of the boy yet”

 

Matt held his arms out for his son. “How’s my boy doing today.” The tiny bundle reduced the big man to making strange little sounds. It wasn’t long though before sounds weren’t enough and that familiar hungry cry sounded. He gently placed him in his mother’s arms and soon he was contentedly feeding. Matt thought he would never tire of watching them.

 

Doc too smiled at the scene. The son and daughter he never had, finally happy with a child of their own. Doc chuckled softly and tugged at his ear. Would Matt have ever come to his senses without another pushy little redhead? Life would be perfect now, if only Calleigh, Newly and Festus would come home safely. Matt had received a telegram four days ago that they had caught one of the men and were heading to Alturnea. He knew it was driving Matt crazy not to be with them. Several times he caught him pacing the floor after Kitty was asleep. This was probably the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Doc was pulled from his musing by a knock at the door.

 

“Doc? Doc you in there. “Nathan Burke was persistent if nothing else and his pounding was equal to his yelling

 

Doc jerked the door open with an angry greeting, “Damn it Burke stop yelling and pounding on my door. I got a sleeping baby and a sick mother in here. What do you want!”

 

“Well dog gone it Doc, I got good news.” The nosey man seemed genuinely hurt. “Telegram for the Marshal. It‘s from Newly.”

 

“How do you know it’s good news? Any how do you know who it‘s from.” He snapped as he grabbed it from the other man’s hand. “Did ya read it already?”

 

“Well..uh..it sort. Yeah but..sorry.” No longer hurt now he was just flat embarrassed.

 

Doc was too interested in the telegram to chastise him any further. “Thanks” It sounded more like a reprimand than a show of gratitude but it made it easier to slam the door in his face. Like Burke, he wanted to read it too but that would make him just like Burke. He rapped softly on the bedroom door before sticking his head in. Kitty had fallen asleep and as usual Matt was guarding over her with the baby in his arms. He whispered to Matt and motioned for him to come out. He gently laid the baby back in his basinet before following the old man.

 

“What is it Doc?” Without a word he handed Matt the telegram. He watched his eyes scanning quickly across the page, a sigh of relief and it looked like 10 years of worry fell from his face. ”They’re on their way home. They’re all okay.”  He reached out giving Docs arm a squeeze “They’re coming home.”

 

“What about Flag and the other man?”

 

“Flag is dead. They are taking Stokes and Myers to Hayes for trial. Seems like they don’t think they can get a fair trial here. ” 

 

“When will they be home?”

 

“According to this, tomorrow. I need to go down to the office for a little while, if she wakes up, I promise I won’t be long.” Doc acknowledged with a nod.

 

 

**MDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKRMDKR**

 

Most of the town was asleep when the three weary riders came in to town. They congregated in front of Docs office. The one on the mule and brown quarter horse climbed down slow as if tired but the remaining one had to be pulled off and carried up the steps.

 

Doc and Matt were still awake when the faint knock sounded at the door. Doc felt like he wanted to cry when he opened the door to his weary trio. Matt’s excitement waned slightly when he saw why Newly was carrying Calleigh. Her jeans had been ripped open to make room for the bandage on her thigh. “What happened?” The answer was not quickly forthcoming. The two men exchanged cagey looks and Calleigh stared at the floor.

 

“I got shot” She answered finally. “How are Kitty and the baby?”

 

“They’re both doing fine. Newly, set her up here on the table so I can take a look at it.” Doc stepped aside while Newly abruptly set her down with a thud. Now it was Matt and Doc exchanging looks. Both Newly and Festus seemed aggravated. It seemed that Calleigh was at the crux of the problem.

 

“Did you get Stokes and Myers to Hayes?”

 

“We surely did Matthew. And Flagg is dead. He done tried to trick us and lure us into a trap.”

 

“Is that how you got shot?” He looked again to his daughter. Instead of an answer he saw the threesome pass a guilty look like it was a hot potato. ”What is going on with you three? And why is Newly mad at you?”

 

There was a few seconds of tense silence and then all hell broke loose. All three trying to explain at the same time, all three seeming pointing fingers at the others. “HOLD IT” Matt grimaced as soon as the words hit the air, and glanced toward the bedroom with his sleeping wife and child. “If I woke them up, I’m going to shoot all three of you myself. Now, what happened!”

 

“Festus shot me!” Calleigh blurted, with a tattling sort of tone. “On purpose I might add.”

 

“Why did Festus shoot you?”

 

“Because he a better shot than Newly.” She snapped back

 

“All right! That’s enough. I want to know what happened and I want to know now. Newly!”

 

Newly stepped forward, casting an angry glance at his wife. “Flagg had us chasing him into the bluffs. Festus knew the terrain and knew what he was doing. We were going to pull back and head around east to come up behind him.” He paused this time the anger was gone replaced with remorse. “She wouldn’t listen Matt. All she could see was Flagg getting away. Festus kept yelling at her to stop but she was running toward her horse and we knew if she got to it, she’d be gone. The only way to keep her off of it was to shoot her.” 

 

“I can outshoot anyone in this room and you stopped me?”

 

“Damn it Calleigh, there’s more to catching killers than shoot outs. I didn’t want my wife out there running around the country like some kind of hot shot gunslinger but I knew how much this meant to you. I thought Festus and I could watch you but....you wouldn’t listen. I could have lost you. You put yourself in danger and didn’t even stop to think about me, or Matt or Kitty or anybody else. Just revenge, that’s all you could see. And you still can’t see it.” He blew out a long breath trying to release some anger “Doc, could you fix her up so I can take her home. She needs a real bed and some rest.”

 

The room fell silent again. A few minutes went by and finally Calleigh spoke, her voice faint, unsure. “Do you still want to take me home?” It was all the invitation Newly needed. He was at her side instantly, taking her in his arms. It had been the first time they had kissed in days. Newly finally pulled away and looked up at Doc. “Can I take her home?”

 

Doc looked at the young couple, knowing how rough this whole ordeal had been on them, “I think that would be a good idea.”

 

Newly gathered her up from the examining table. “Matt. Doc. We’ll see you tomorrow.” He paused at his riding companion “Festus...thank you.”

 

“I think I’m a gonna go back to the jail and get me some sleep too. Matthew, I’ll be back tomorry to see that tyke and Miss Kitty. Night Doc.”

 

Doc gave him a nod and tossed his glasses on his desk. “Matt, you got two of the most bull headed women I have ever seen. You need to say a prayer of thanks that you had a boy. I don’t think you could survive one more female.” He started to shut out the lights when he heard a familiar jangle outside the back door. There was a faint knock and then Festus poked his head around the door.

 

“Matthew, with alla this here confusion nobody ever said, what cha callin the little fella?”

 

Matt smiled as he glanced at Doc and then Festus. “His name is Cooper. Cooper Reign Dillon.”


	28. Epilogue

**A Flicker Of Light In The Darkness**

**Chapter 28**

**Epilogue**

 

 

 

Matt’s eyes opened as if on a spring. He heard the soft, cooing sounds and quickly glanced at the sleeping body in his arms. Those little snippets of sound couldn’t be from hunger. Kitty had just fed him not more than half an hour ago. Long enough that she had drifted off to get some much needed sleep.

 

He eased his arm from under her head and slipped out of their oversized bed. If it could be characterized as tiptoeing the 6’7” two hundred and fifty pound man did his best to accomplish that feat. He peered into the basinet, coming face to face with the new boss of the Lady K. Despite the fact that both Kitty and Calleigh had gone to great lengths, not to mention expense to decorate baby Cooper’s room, Kitty wouldn’t allow him to be more than a few feet from her at any time. So, the basinet was placed by their bed. It was still a couple of hours shy of sunrise but the clear blue eyes that looked up at him, was not influenced by time.

 

Tiny hands flailed in the air but failed to land in the gaping mouth that watered for them. Sounds of displeasure began to erupt, slow at first but picking up in both speed and volume. Matt reached down sliding one huge hand under the small bundle and lifted him to his chest.

 

“What’s the matter, big guy? Can’t you get a bite of those fingers?” He shuffled the boy in his arms making it more comfortable to walk and talk with him. “What are you doing awake?”  Daddy Dillon began to walk around the huge room with just a little bounce in his step to pacify the child. “You can’t be keeping these late hours.” Cooper smiled. At six weeks, the infant had come to know and trust the deep, rugged voice that was speaking to him at this early hour. He also recognized the giant hands that held him and made him feel secure.

 

Matt wandered over to Kitty’s side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping woman. Even in sleep she wore a tiny half smile. Loose curls of fire danced around her cheek. “You have the most beautiful momma in the world. Did you know that?” Cooper had managed to lure a tiny fist into his mouth and was unconcerned with his Daddy’s observations. Matt balanced his son in one arm while he pushed the oversized hassock next to the bed. When Kitty had the piece of furniture specially made to match the overstuffed chair, he had failed to see the need for it. But, as he lowered himself and his baby down onto the padded seat next to Kitty, he determined the convenience of it was worth whatever it cost and more.  

 

Matt sat with his butt on the stool, and his feet flat on the ground causing his thighs to elevate just enough to make a perfect resting place for Cooper. He nestled the bundled boy into the safe position. The fist had slipped out of his mouth and again, he was voicing his distress. “Hey, there” Matt bounced his knees gently to lull the baby back into good spirits. “Don’t go waking your momma up. She’s been working real hard to make you happy.” Cooper stared up at his Daddy once again mesmerized by the warm, gravelly voice.

 

Two sets of blue eyes met, and the older one began to speak. “I think you’re old enough for me to tell you about your momma.” As he spoke, Matt’s gaze wandered from his wife to his son. “I never knew love could be so all consuming until I met her. If I have only one wish for you Cooper,” His face became serious and his words fell into a whisper “I pray that one day you will find a woman who loves you, who cares for you like your mother has for me.” His gaze rested back on Kitty “I have to warn you, it’s going to be hard because finding a woman as rare and special as your momma is no easy task.”

 

Cooper opened his mouth wide; at last a yawn announced his tiring. Matt stood up slowly, and ever so lightly walked back to the basinet. He eased the baby back into his temporary bed and tucked the blanket around him. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

 

He crept back to the bed and was pleased with himself for being so stealth when Kitty rolled over, pulling him into a kiss. Their bodies coming together as if they were made to be one, parting only after their lungs screamed for a breath. “Matt, please make love to me.” her tone was soft, pleading and breaking his heart as well as torturing his body.

 

With strength he didn’t know he possessed, he gently took her hands and began to quiet the way her body moved against him. His voice was so raspy, so deep it sounded as though he were speaking from the very pit of his soul. “Oh, Kitten, we can’t-”

 

She struggled to break her arms free of his hold; they instantly went to his face as she cupped her slender fingers around it, bringing him down for another kiss. “We can” she whispered in the kiss.

 

Matt broke the kiss with a groan that echoed in the quiet room. “Doc and Calleigh both said...” He kissed her temple, trying to avoid those lips. Those luscious lips, he thought and another moan escaped. “It’s too soon” He could feel her slump in his arms, her body agonizing for what they both wanted but couldn’t have. “You know I want nothing more than to make love you, Oh, God, do I want that” He mumbled the final words in need of deep breath before going on. “Your body hasn’t healed,” He pulled back enough to lift her face toward his. “I won’t take any chances with your health.”

 

He could feel the disappointment surge through her body as she slumped down in his arms. That sweet voice had returned to cause him even more temptation. “I miss you.”

 

Matt was careful when he put his arms around her to try and keep certain parts of his body from touching her. “I know, sweetheart, it won’t be much longer. When are you supposed to see Doc?” He brushed his lips along her temple.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“We can wait until he says it’s okay.”

 

Kitty settled in to his embrace accepting their plight. “I heard you talking to Cooper.”

 

He snuggled her in closer, “Just trying to help the boy.”

 

“Most beautiful momma?” She repeated his words as if to question them.

 

Matt stretched his neck back to see her face. “Fishing for compliments?”

 

“Well, I should get something out of this night!”

 

He started to laugh and brought her in close for a hug. “Then let’s go for the big fish. His momma, is the most beautiful, the smartest, the bravest, the...uh....sweetest...wait, wait..gimme a minute.”

 

“The sexiest?” She let her finger rake gently down his chest.

 

He glanced down with an admonishing eye, “Don’t start that.”

 

She giggle softly and kissed his cheek “Okay, go on with your description.”

 

“You smell pretty good too, did I say that already?”

 

The tension had broken and now they were both laughing. “Tomorrow, I’m going to punch Doc right in the face and turn that girl over my knee.”

 

Kitty looked into his clear blue eyes half expecting him to be serious.  

 

 

 

**Gunsmoke gunsmoke gunsmoke gunsmoke gunsmoke gunsmoke  
**

 

Matt sat at his desk sorting through the newest batch of wanted posters. It has been a long morning after a frustrating night. He heard the door open and figured Festus had picked up the mail. “Any good news?”

 

“You might say that.” Kitty’s smile stretched from ear to ear.

 


End file.
